Love and Betrayal
by Baileyrose25
Summary: When Lightningkit is born into Windclan, he is caught in a web of betrayal and secrets that is slowly starting to unravel. Read Lightningkit's tale of how he must save Windclan, and fulfill his destiny.
1. Chapter 1 Allegiances

**Windclan**

Leader- Goosestar- white tom with a black flash on his chest and green eyes

Deputy- Pebbleclaw- sandy gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Medicine Cat- Birdsong- beautiful pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes

Apprentice, Sweetflower

Warriors-

Breezefur- sleek, black tom

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Quailfeather- dappled brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Windpaw

Ravenclaw- very dark gray almost black she-cat

Brackenclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Maplewhisker- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Darkpelt- dark-colored she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Sparrowtail- dark brown tabby tom with a black underbelly and blue eyes

Flamepelt- ginger tabby tom

Cloudstorm- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mumblefoot- gray tom with white paws

Apprentices-

Sweetflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with a pink nose and pale blue eyes

Windpaw- swift, light brown she-cat

Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dawnpaw- creamy she-cat with brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

Littlepaw- small, smokey gray she-cat

Queens-

Lilyfoot- gray she-cat. Mother of Goosestar's kits.

Rosefur- creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Flamepelt's kits.

Kits-

Lightningkit- black tom with a white flash on his chest and yellow eyes

Thrushkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Turtlekit- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Elders-

Runningwind- speckled brown tom with ragged fur

Dawnpool- silvery gray she-cat with faded blue eyes

Acorntail- blind brown tom with ginger paws

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Swiftstar- ginger tabby tom

Deputy- Snowstorm- thick-furred white tom

Medicine Cat- Goldenleaf- golden brown tabby she-cat

**Riverclan**

Leader- Moonstar- silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Sageflower- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Oatclaw- mottled ginger tom

Apprentice, Duskpaw (orange tom with green eyes)

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Timberstar- brown tom

Deputy- Larksong- black she-cat with pale green eyes

Medicine Cat- Lilystem- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Owleye (mottled brown tabby tom)


	2. Author's Note!

Hey guys this is my very first fanfic so if it takes a while for me to update or its not very good….then I guess that's why. Please please please please please review I would really love it! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted! Okay umm…3 more things! 1 Some of my chapters are very long (I think one is 15 pages…eek!) so please excuse that. P.S I've already written part of this story so yeah. 2 I'm new on this site so could someone pretty please tell me how to do an author's note? It would be a pain to have to make a new chapter to do an author's note every time….. And 3 Read! Review! And Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 Lightningkit and Thrushkit

"Hurry up Thrushkit!" I yelled over my shoulder.

My light gray tabby sister stumbled behind me. We were racing across camp, and Thrushkit was always so slow. Lilyfoot (my mother) was sharing tongues with Rosefur outside the nursery, so she wasn't watching us right now.

Then suddenly I yelped and ran straight into Dawnpool.

"I'm so sorry," I mewed to the elder.

"It's quite alright little one. I did the same thing to my elders when I was a kit," Dawnpool replied as she continued walking.

I couldn't even imagine Dawnpool as a kit. She was so frail and unexciting.

"Ooh Lightningkit you ran into an elder," Thrushkit taunted from behind me.

Then suddenly Goosestar (my father) cuffed me over the ear.

"Show some more respect for your elders," he said.

"Yes Daddy," I replied, my head bowed in respect.

As Goosestar padded away I heard Thrushkit stifling mrrows of laughter. I cuffed her over the ear.

"Shut up!" I muttered as I ran over to the medicine cat den.

Sweetflower and Birdsong were inside, sorting herbs all over the den. Leaf-bare was going to be here soon, and they needed to stock up on as many herbs as they could.

"Oh hello you two," Birdsong greeted us. She always seemed to enjoy kits, especially us for some reason.

"Have you seen any frogs lately?" Thrushkit asked.

A purr rumbled in Sweetflower's throat," Why would frogs be out on the moor?"

"Because Dawnpool said when she was a kit a frog snuck into the medicine cat den and she chased it around camp and caught it," Thrushkit replied.

"Well I doubt a frog would make it up here now. They are going to start hiding in their burrows soon," Birdsong said.

"Lightningkit can you hand me those spiky leaves by your paws?" Sweetflower asked.

I picked up the bitter tasting leaves and put them down next to Sweetflower. She nodded her thanks and leafed through them, making sure they were all usable.

"This is boring," I moaned as I padded away.

Thrushkit followed me as we dashed over to the warm rocks. There, Adderpaw and Windpaw were lying out in the sun.

Thrushkit bounced up to them, while I hung back.

"Hey Windpaw! You said you would teach me a fighting move you learned!" Thrushkit squeaked.

Windpaw opened an eye and muttered," Maybe later."

Thrushkit walked away disappointed. I flicked my tail over her lips, telling her to stay quiet. I crouched down, and began slowly crawling forward. I creeped along the sandy floor, making sure not to wake the apprentices. When I was only a few mouse-lengths away from the rock I let out a yell and pounced on Adderpaw. The tabby apprentice screeched in fright and jerked to his paws. I rolled back onto the sand, my eyes beaming with pride. Thrushkit was rolling on her back, howling with laughter.

Maplewhisker came running out of the warriors den towards us, her eyes glowing with fear.

"What happened?" she yelped.

"I jumped on Adderpaw and scared him. He didn't hear me stalking or anything!" I exclaimed.

Maplewhisker squinted her eyes and glared at me.

"It's fine Mom. He just startled me that's all. And besides, I promised him and Thrushkit I'd teach them each a battle move," Adderpaw replied.

"Not now you're not. You scared the heck out of me with that yelp of yours," Maplewhisker said as she wrapped her tail protectively around Adderpaw.

"Mom! I'm not a kit anymore!" Adderpaw complained.

"You will always be my kit to me, even if you grow bigger then me," Maplewhisker purred as she licked a tuft of fur standing up on his head.

"Mom!" he moaned.

Maplewhisker stopped and finally padded away to join Brackenclaw who was eating a blackbird.

"So what about that battle move?" I urged.

"Oh yah," Adderpaw said.

He turned to face me, and then I realized how big he had grown. I gulped and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Don't worry Lightningkit, Adderpaw won't hurt you. Right?" Windpaw assured me.

Adderpaw nodded.

"Alright, now the move is you dash towards me, and then spin in the air and slam your paw down on my muzzle. And make sure to keep your tiny claws sheathed," Adderpaw exclaimed.

I may be small, but I have very tiny, thorn-sharp claws that could draw blood as easy as a warrior's claws.

Adderpaw demonstrated, and it looked like a devastating move. I practiced the jump spin, but I always got too dizzy and totally missed my target.

"Okay let's start with just a jump and a paw slam," Adderpaw decided.

So I jumped almost as high as Adderpaw's shoulders and then slammed my paw as hard as I could on his muzzle.

"Good job! But since you're a kit, that move is almost worthless since it is necessary to have strength to do that move. So if you had to for some reason fight of a warrior or apprentice, guess what your greatest advantage is," Adderpaw asked.

"My power!" I mewed.

Adderpaw swung his paw very lightly at me, and I went tumbling. I shook the sand out of my fur and padded up to Adderpaw again.

"No, power is not your advantage. A cat could kill you with a single blow to your head. Your advantage right now is your nimbleness, speed, and swiftness. The smaller you are, the smaller a target you are. So a warrior has to be more precise in order to hit you. Your best attempt at hurting a warrior is to dive in and out of his legs, nipping them as you go. You could be so fast, a warrior could not focus their timing enough to catch you," Adderpaw explained.

"Now Lightningkit, try it on Adderpaw. Thrushkit, try it on me. And don't nip us. Just press your nose to our fur," Windpaw said.

Thrushkit and I nodded and faced the two apprentices. I dashed forward, and then swerved to the right. Adderpaw was correct! I was moving so fast I didn't feel his paw touch me, until he suddenly landed on me. Oof! I was flattened by him, and after a few seconds he got up and I scrambled out of his tabby fur.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"A warrior can never do the same move over and over again, or else your opponent will figure out a way to block the attack, or hurt you instead. So before you ever go into battle, you must know several battle moves to keep from killing yourself without getting a few bites in. But that's enough for now anyways. It's almost sundown, and I'm sure you need to get a bite to eat," Adderpaw said.

"Wow Adderpaw! You teach me so great! I hope when you become a warrior you get to be my mentor!" I exclaimed.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Thrushkit asked.

"Well, we have busy lives too ya know. Maybe every few days we can do it," Windpaw replied.

We nodded as the two apprentices retreated to their dens. Lilyfoot walked over to us and lifted Thrushkit up by the scruff.

"Come on. Time for bed. Both of you," she ordered.

I sighed and followed her obediently. It was no use arguing. Even though I was 5 moons old now, it wasn't worth the fight.

We went in the nursery, and there Blossomkit and Turtlekit were curled up in Rosefur's nest. They were only 2 moons old, and had snuck out of camp yesterday, so for today they were confined to their dens. Lilyfoot lay down in her nest and I snuggled up close to her belly to stay warm. It was mid leaf-fall, and it was getting chillier every night. I was lucky though that I had gotten Goosestar's long fur, while Thrushkit had gotten Lilyfoot's short fur.

"What did you guys do today?" Turtlekit asked as he bounced excitedly in his nest.

"We learned a battle move from Adderpaw!" Thrushkit mewed.

The two tortoiseshell kits gasped and fidgeted even more.

"Aw! Lucky!" Blossomkit complained.

Rosefur entered the den and quieted her kits before curling up in her nest. Blossomkit and Turtlekit still drank milk from her sometimes, so they drank their fill.

I curled closer to Thrushkit and Lilyfoot before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Nightstar

I woke up and was standing on the moor. I looked behind me, and spotted camp squeezed between many hills. Up ahead of me was a river, and then the Thunderclan forest. I backed up, ready to run and leap over the river. I crouched back and let out a growl as I dashed forward and then leaped. I made it across, and only my back paws hit the water. I looked around, and spotted a butterfly flying into the forest. I immediately ran after it.

I ran through the forest, chasing after the purple butterfly. I tried to leap and catch it, but it was too high up. Then suddenly a black paw shot out and smashed the butterfly to the ground. I looked up and saw a giant black tom with amber eyes. Under his paw was the struggling butterfly that finally went limp. The cat removed his paw and looked down at me.

"W-Who are y-you?" I stammered, terrified.

"The question is who are you little one? Traveling on my territory," he hissed.

"I'm Lightningkit. F-from Windclan," I answered.

"Bah!" the cat yelled as he threw the butterfly aside with his paw," Windclan is weak. Windclan are fools. I led Windclan once, and I had no idea how hard it would be to lead such a weak, foolish, incompetent clan!" "Windclan is not weak and not foolish! We always fight Thunderclan for more territory and we always win!" I replied puffing out my chest to make myself look bigger.

"But long ago under my leadership, Windclan almost took over the whole forest. We defeated Riverclan, and Shadowclan joined us in fear. But Thunderclan was too stubborn. They did not realize that if they too joined us, we would all live in peace. No cat would go hungry and no cat would have to fight over borders. And somehow, Thunderclan managed to defeat weak old Windclan," the cat said.

"But we are strong now!" I protested.

"No you're not!" he hissed," You are just as weak as ever before. But of course, you can always change that."

"How?" I asked.

"By letting me train you little one. I was only able to train one cat when I was leader, and he was extremely powerful. Scorchfire was his name. He fought beside me in battle, and together we could have taken over the entire forest. But he was killed by the strongest cat in the forest besides me. He died bravely. Of course I did too. I was killed by 4 Thunderclan cats who had a prophecy to help them. I had no prophecy, but I came to so much power. If I trained you, you could become more powerful then you were ever destined to be," the cat said.

"Really? I could be the best warrior in the clan?" I asked.

"Of course little one. If I was your mentor in your sleep, you could learn so much. And someday, you may even be leader, and train all of Windclan to be strong again," he said.

"I'll do it! And maybe Thrushkit can come too!" I said.

"Woe now," he said as he wrapped his tail around my shoulders," This has to be our little secret. Ok?" "Why?" I asked.

"Well, if cats heard of me, they would come running to me to be trained. And I only choose certain cats to train. I see something very special in you. But you must not tell anyone of me. Nobody. And if you do, I will not train you anymore," he said.

"Okay then! I won't tell anyone! But what is your name?" I asked.

"I am Nightstar. And together Lightningkit, we will accomplish many great things," Nightstar said.

Then slowly everything began to fade away.


	5. Chapter 4 Riverclan Camp

I woke up startled. I had felt so big in my dream, and now I was a tiny kit again. But I would begin my training soon! And I had one of the greatest Windclan leaders as my mentor! I scurried out of my nest and out into camp. It was just past sunrise and Pebbleclaw, Littlepaw, Cloudstorm, and Maplewhisker were leaving for the dawn patrol. That's when an idea came to me. If I snuck out of camp and caught some prey, Goosestar would have to make me an apprentice! And it was early enough that no cat would notice me leave.

I hid behind the brambles of the nursery as the patrol left camp and then I crawled over to the medicine cat den. I peered inside, and Sweetflower and Birdsong were curled up asleep in their nests. I crept inside the den, making sure not to step on them. I was almost at the crack in the rocks in the back of the den when I stepped on a pile of leaves. They crinkled beneath my paws and I immediately backed away. Sweetflower twitched in her sleep, but neither cats woke up. I let out a sigh of relief and slipped out of the secret exit at the back of the den.

The grass was covered in an early morning dew, and my paws were soon soaking wet as I explored the moor. Then suddenly the grass began to rustle and a mouse crept out of its hole. I flattened myself to the ground, making sure not to be seen. Then I crept forward, and pounced. The mouse landed right beneath my paws and I naturally bit it on the neck, killing it.

My eyes shone with pride as I buried my prey. I continued looking around when I saw a rabbit bigger then me dashing away. I instinctively dashed after it, and I was actually very fast. The world blurred around me as I slowly gained on the rabbit. Then suddenly the rabbit dove into its hole and disappeared. I slowed to a stop and observed my surroundings. I was in a marshy area, and all these tall grasses, reeds, and ferns surrounded me. The place smelled oddly fishy, and I could only see the moor far in the distance. I suddenly realized how tired I was from the run, and that I may not have enough energy to walk back.

I sighed and sat down on the marshy ground. Maybe the clan would come and look for me, wherever I was.

"Hey look," a cat hissed," What's that black thing up ahead?"

I perked my ears, knowing I was most likely the black thing.

"I don't know, lets check it out," another voice said.

Two apprentices then came out of the reeds nearby. One was a pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes. The other was a very striped gray tabby tom with a large, black stripe over one of his yellow eyes.

"It's a kit!" the she-cat exclaimed.

"Blech! And it stinks of Windclan!" the tom said as he wrinkled up his nose.

"I don't stink!" I yelped as I pounced to my feet.

"Archpaw, we should probably bring him back to camp. The poor guy looks all tuckered out," the she-cat said.

"Aw Bramblepaw why don't we just chase him out right now! We can get it over with and continue our assessment," Archpaw said as he began flexing his claws.

I immediately began trembling.

"Come on little guy, we'll take you to Riverclan camp so you can get some rest and fresh-kill," Bramblepaw said as she lifted me up by the scruff.

I didn't protest or fidget. But as we started to walk I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Lightningkit," I said.

"What a strong name," Bramblepaw said, her voice muffled through my fur.

Archpaw snorted.

"And I'm sorry I got on your territory. I snuck out of camp to catch some prey and I began chasing a rabbit. And it ran all the way here and I was too tired and lost to get back to my camp," I explained.

Bramblepaw nodded, and Archpaw looked away.

"Are you guys littermates?" I asked.

"Yup. We also have another sister, Robinpaw, but she was told to go hunt somewhere else for the assessment," Bramblepaw said.

"You were doing your final warriors assessment?" I asked, my eyes sparkling.

"No of course not. We've only been training for a few moons or so. This isn't a big assessment or anything," Bramblepaw said.

Then I began to hear the roar of the river, and Bramblepaw jumped on the stepping stones to get to the Riverclan camp. Archpaw followed her. Then we entered the camp. Most of the cats here were gray or brown, but I spotted a few white or tortoiseshell ones. I was brought straight to a silvery gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes who was grooming herself below a giant, cragged rock.

"Moonstar, we found a Windclan cat far on our side of the border," Archpaw announced. He sounded as proud as if he had chased a whole patrol of Windclan cats off Riverclan territory.

Bramblepaw set me on the ground and I looked up at Moonstar. I'd never thought I'd get to meet Riverclan's leader like this.

"What is your name little one?" Moonstar asked.

"I'm Lightningkit," I said as I puffed out my chest and stood on the tips of my paws. Maybe she would let me go, if I looked tough.

Moonstar let out a mrrow of laughter and said," You're just like Reedwhisker."

"Who's Reedwhisker?" I asked.

"Reedwhisker is my son, and you remind me a lot of him," Moonstar said. Her purr as graceful as the gurgle of the river in the background.

Then a brown tabby she-kit and a tabby and white she-kit came scampering over. "Fallowkit and Swiftkit please go away," Moonstar growled.

"But we wanna see who the new kit is!" Fallowkit mewed.

A pale tabby queen came up, apologized, and then dragged her two kits away. Fallowkit and Swiftkit tried to protest, but the queen was stubborn.

Then a reddish-ginger she-cat with white paws and chest entered the camp with three warriors with her.

"There's Robinpaw," Archpaw said.

"And her mentor Eagleclaw, my mentor Stonepelt, and Archpaw's mentor Jaggedtooth," Bramblepaw said.

Stonepelt was a gray tom, Eagleclaw was a golden tabby tom, and Jaggedtooth was a large, ferocious-looking mottled brown tom. Robinpaw spotted me and came scampering over. The warriors followed her.

"Aw! Look how cute you are!" she wooed over me.

"I'm not cute! I'm mean and dangerous!" I snapped, as my eyes glowed with playfulness.

"No you're not! Riverclan could beat you any day!" Robinpaw said, her eyes glowing with playfulness too.

I leaped at her and she toppled over and we play-fought for a few seconds until Jaggedtooth began growling.

"How dare you play with a cat from an enemy clan!" he snarled.

"But Jaggedtooth, he's just a kit. And he's so cute. And since he's so little he has not been informed of major clan rivalries yet," Robinpaw protested.

"That may be true but you know better!" he snapped, angered that Robinpaw had defeated him.

"Stop both of you!" Moonstar ordered," I would like for Stonepelt, Robinpaw, and Eagleclaw to escort him back to camp or to the nearest Windclan patrol."

I looked up at Bramblepaw as the others turned to leave.

"Now don't stray onto our territory again, okay? I'm sure Moonstar won't take it as easy on you next time," Bramblepaw said as we touched noses.

Archpaw flicked his tail in farewell and then I ran over to walk next to Robinpaw.

We exited camp and began walking through the reeds and ferns again.

"So how old are you?" Robinpaw asked.

"I'm almost 6 moons old!" I exclaimed.

Robinpaw purred.

It was silent as we got onto the moor.

"Wait! I caught a mouse while I snuck out of camp. Can we go collect it?" I asked.

"Show the way," Eagleclaw nodded.

I pounced up to the lead and headed towards camp. Soon we were just outside the medicine cat den and I dug up the mouse. I was surprised, it was already past sunhigh.

I walked around to the entrance of the camp and we entered through the gorse bush.

"RIVERCLAN'S ATTACKING!" Blossomkit screeched as she and Turtlekit went hurtling towards the nursery.

Quailfeather, Windpaw, Brackenclaw, Cloudstorm, Mumblefoot, and Sparrowtail burst out of their dens, their fur bristling, claws unsheathed, and lips drawn up in a snarl.

"We come in peace," Stonepelt said calmly.

I knew if Jaggedtooth had came, he would have started a battle himself.

"Then why are you here?" Cloudstorm spat.

"We bring you a Windclan kit that strayed onto our territory," Eagleclaw said as he shoved me forward.

Rosefur squeezed herself out of the nursery and immediately began licking me and making sure I was okay.

"Rosefur! Stop! I'm fine!" I moaned.

Quailfeather stepped over to the two Riverclan warriors and dipped her head in thanks.

"Thank you for bringing back Lightningkit unharmed. We will make sure to tell Goosestar to shower you in gratitude," Quailfeather said.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again please," Eagleclaw said.

He seemed to be choking on the Windclan scent.

"Of course. And if you do run into any patrols on our territory just say that you were returning Lightningkit back to camp," Quailfeather said.

The two warriors nodded and then turned to leave. Robinpaw ran up to me and we touched noses.

"Farewell little one. I hope I will get to see you again soon," she said before exiting camp with the others.

I purred and the moment they left all the clanmates hurried around me. They asked questions and licked and inspected me until Quailfeather stopped them with a yowl. Everyone turned to look at her.

"We must bring the search party patrols back here. Cloudstorm and Mumblefoot go and bring them back here. And hurry. I have a gut feeling this is some sort of Riverclan trick and they're going to come back and attack us," Quailfeather ordered.

Cloudstorm and Mumblefoot raced out of camp to go and collect the others.

"It's a shame Birdsong and Sweetflower decided to go look for you. But then again you could have been attacked by a fox or something and needed immediate medical attention," Sparrowtail said, his eyes glowing with what seemed like sorrow and loss.

I was wondering what Sparrowtail was thinking when Blossomkit mewed," What's this mouse doing here?" I ran over and picked it up and laid it on the fresh-kill pile.

"I caught it before I got lost on Riverclan territory," I said proudly.

Thrushkit came running out of the nursery and she stood beside me. Mews of congratulations rippled among the few clanmates and they padded away. The first patrol had returned which contained Lilyfoot, Goosestar, Birdsong, and Flamepelt. Lilyfoot and Goosestar showered me with love and affection and worry. Birdsong checked me for any wounds, but all I had was a little scratch on my flank from where a reed had cut me. Birdsong put a marigold poultice on it and then said otherwise I was fine. Her pale green eyes flooded with relief as she walked away.

Soon the second patrol returned which was Pebbleclaw, Littlepaw, Maplewhisker, and Ravenclaw. And then lastly, Sweetflower, Breezefur, Adderpaw, Darkpelt, and Dawnpaw returned. They all nuzzled and licked me, glad that I was safe. After awhile, all the cats retreated to their dens, and Pebbleclaw, Littlepaw, Brackenclaw, and Maplewhisker set out on a hunting patrol. Once camp had returned to normal, it was time for Lilyfoot and Goosestar to give me my punishment.

"That was very wrong of you to sneak out of camp like that Lightningkit. You nearly scared me to death and you could have been killed!" Lilyfoot stated.

"Yes it was very wrong. But you also had great bravery. You caught fresh-kill for the clan, and let Riverclan lead you straight into their camp without moaning or whining or running away scared. And you kept up with the warriors all on the way back," Goosestar praised.

"Yes I suppose that's true. Now, how long do you think he should be confined to the nursery for all the trouble he's brought up?" Lilyfoot asked.

"How can he be confined to the nursery when he will be sleeping in a different den?" Goosestar asked.

My ears perked up and my eyes began to shine. Did he really mean the apprentices den?

"It is time for their apprenticeship Lilyfoot. We will hold it at sunset," Goosestar said as he padded away.

Thrushkit came bouncing up.

"So how many days is he confined to the nursery?" she asked.

"None! We're going to be made apprentices today!" I squeaked.

"Well you two better get something to eat and some rest. I'll wake you a little before sunset so I can groom your fur," Lilyfoot purred.

Thrushkit walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit for us to share. I grabbed the mouse I caught off of the pile and went over to the elders' den.

"Ooh is that fresh-kill?" Acorntail lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"It's the mouse I caught all by myself! I'll bring you more prey if you want though," I said.

"I would love to eat this mouse Lightningkit! But you might as well bring something else because only a few bites of mouse will not soothe these two cats' rumbling bellies," Dawnpool said.

I nodded and raced out of the den. I found the plumpest rabbit I could find, and I dragged it over to the elder's den.

"Now that's something that'll fill me up," Runningwind said, licking his lips.

The elders meowed their thanks and then I left. Thrushkit had already started eating the rabbit.

"Sorry, I got too hungry waiting," she said.

"Its fine," I replied as I bit off a mouthful of rabbit.

We ate in silence and once we were done we headed over to the nursery. Blossomkit and Turtlekit were bubbling with excitement that we were going to be apprentices, but I ignored them and fell asleep for the last time in the nursery.


	6. Chapter 5 Starclan's Warning

I found myself on the moor, and Nightstar was walking towards me.

"You'll never believe it Nightstar! I'm going to be made an apprentice!" I meowed with delight.

"How amazing. Now that means I can start your training without having any guilt. Let's start now," Nightstar said.

I nodded vigorously.

"In my training, you will not be learning how to hunt. Your mentor can teach you that well enough. As long as the prey is caught, it is good. Hunting skills can make a good warrior, but the best warrior is one who can fight the best and one who can lead his clan without fear or hesitation," Nightstar started.

"Like you?" I asked.

"Yes, much like me. But I had no warrior to train me other than my mentor, Honeystripe. I cannot say Honeystripe was a bad mentor, but she lacked in battle skills. She only taught me the simplest battle skills, when I saw my brother Blackclaw learning much more advanced things from his mentor Lionclaw. Lionclaw was a warrior of battle, while Honeystripe was one of hunting. So yes, I did become a very good hunter. But Blackclaw became a better fighter, and I yearned to be as good as or better then him. So in the dead of night I would sneak off to the training hollow, and practice moves. I made up very advanced and useful battle moves for myself in the dead of night without any cat to fight against. And I slowly began to get more powerful until our leader, Shrewstar, made me deputy. And when he died I tried to lead my weak clan into power. But it didn't work," he hissed.

_Lies… _the wind hissed _All lies…_

I perked my ears, and Nightstar glared at me oddly. He must not have heard it.

"We will being your training next time you sleep little one. And by then, you will be an apprentice, ready to be trained," Nightstar said before fading away.

The wind hissed again, but this time I couldn't make out what it said.


	7. Chapter 6 Battle Training

I woke up with a start as Lilyfoot shook me awake. Thrushkit was already sitting outside, her pelt clean and glossy.

"I figured you needed the extra sleep from your little adventure today. Now come on, it's your turn," Lilyfoot said.

I stumbled out of the den and obediently let Lilyfoot groom my fur. Once I was done, my fluffy black fur was smooth and sleek, and my yellow eyes were glowing with pride as Goosestar leaped onto Highrock and called the clan to gather around him.

I began bouncing around, trying to shake off my sleepiness. Then I licked the sand from my paws and we walked forward.

"Today we are gathered here to welcome two kits into the training of become a warrior. Thrushkit, Lightningkit, please join me on Highrock.

Thrushkit leaped first, and she slipped and almost fell back to the bottom. Using her claws she scrambled upward and managed to stay on.

_Don't worry little one. I'll give you strength so you do not embarrass yourself like your sister_. A voice said in my mind.

I immediately knew it was Nightstar, and I felt power surge into my hind legs. I leaped forward and landed almost perfectly on the ledge. I think I heard Blossomkit gasp. Then Goosestar continued.

"Thrushkit, from now on you will be known as Thrushpaw, and your mentor will be Maplewhisker," Goosestar said.

Maplewhisker leaped up here as perfectly as I had and she and Thrushpaw touched noses before leaping back down Highrock together.

"And Lightningkit, from now on you will be known as Lightningpaw, and your mentor will be Sparrowtail," Goosestar said.

Sparrowtail joined me up here and we touched noses before joining the crowd again.

"I am very proud of Windclan, and how powerful we have become. We recently beat Thunderclan for more territory and no cat has gone hungry. We are now preparing for leaf-bare, and after our new apprentices have been trained a little, we will attack Riverclan to get more territory. On the edge of their territory, there is plenty of rabbit holes and hiding places for mice that I think Windclan could use. So Sparrowtail and Maplewhisker spend most of your time teaching the apprentices battle moves, rather then hunting," Goosestar said. The clan meeting was dismissed, and Adderpaw and Breezefur joined us.

"I'm glad you're finally an apprentice. Now we can practice moves together in the training hollow!" Adderpaw meowed.

"Alright, like Goosestar said, we must start with battle training. We'll do it a little today, and then we will take the dawn patrol tomorrow. Adderpaw, you can help show Lightningpaw around the territory," Breezefur said.

Adderpaw, Sparrowtail, and I nodded and we headed out. I felt much bigger on the moor, now that I was an apprentice. But I was really just as small. We walked for awhile until we approached a clove of trees. They seemed like the only trees on the entire moor. But the trees were so tightly packed; I didn't know where to get in.

Breezefur suddenly disappeared among the tree roots, and so did Sparrowtail. Adderpaw beckoned me with a flick of his tail, and I saw him crawl underneath a large root. I couldn't see his brown tabby tail mixed in with the tree roots, so I just went straight forward and crawled over and under the roots. After a little bit I came into a clearing, and a soft layer of grass was beneath me. Sparrowtail, Breezefur, and Adderpaw were waiting for me.

"Sorry, we should have told you about entering the training hollow. It's difficult the first couple times, but you get used to it after a while. Don't worry," Breezefur ensured me.

"It's fine," I replied, flicking a clump of dirt from my fur.

"Alright. Adderpaw and I will start working on a new advanced fighting move. Sparrowtail and Lightningpaw can start working on some of the basics," Breezefur said.

Breezefur and Adderpaw went to the farther side of the clearing, while Sparrowtail turned to face me. I suddenly realized he and Thrushkit had the same shade of blue eyes. Weird.

_Little one, do not worry. I will give you some of my power and knowledge. You will fly through these battle moves with such ease, you will be on the more advanced moves twice as fast as your sister._ Nightstar said in my head.

"Okay. Now remember, in training, you always keep your claws sheathed. We don't need to injure our own clanmates. So first let's just start with a claw rake. I'll demonstrate. Pretend there is a cat in front of me. I'll do the claw rake on his muzzle," Sparrowtail explained.

Suddenly Nightstar appeared where Sparrowtail had said the imaginary cat would be. He was very faded and ghost-like, but I could see his black fur, amber eyes, and his outline.

Sparrowtail unsheathed his claws for this and raked his claws across Nightstar's muzzle. Blood dripped from the scrapes, and then the wounds just disappeared. Nightstar walked over to the side, as if to watch us.

"Now try it on me, claws sheathed," Sparrowtail instructed.

I felt strength power into my body, and my head was suddenly less fuzzy, and I could see super clear. I was very focused. I dashed forward, and did a spin before raking his muzzle. I saw Adderpaw and Breezefur staring at me in awe. I was smiling broadly.

"Wow. You did that perfectly! And we didn't even teach you the advanced, spin part yet!" Sparrowtail exclaimed.

I shrugged and said," Just the claw rake felt too easy, so I decided to add the spin to make it a little more challenging and interesting."

"I couldn't even get the claw rake down in one lesson! My timing was always messed up or I wasn't fast enough or I didn't rake hard enough," Adderpaw gasped.

"You've got an amazing apprentice on your hands," Breezefur congratulated Sparrowtail.

"Well I can see you'll be at Adderpaw's training level right now in a moon or less!" Sparrowtail exclaimed.

Adderpaw scowled. I smiled.

_Thank you_ I told Nightstar.

_Do not thank me. Soon you will have this strength on your own, and my help will not be necessary_ Nightstar replied.

"Okay, well since you seem to naturally know what to do, and since we're running out of time," Sparrowtail said," Why don't we pitch our apprentices against each other?"

"That sounds fine. But Adderpaw, please don't squash your denmate," Breezefur replied.

Adderpaw turned to face me, and I tried to make him seem small. It didn't work. Then he sprang forward, his paws outstretched. I prepared for his landing. Then suddenly with my new knowledge from Nightstar, I knew Adderpaw planned to roll me over with him. So I ducked down, and Adderpaw jumped over me. I flipped over and kicked his hind legs with my back paws, sending him tumbling into the tree roots. He came back out momentarily, and I charged. I jumped and Adderpaw ducked, but instead I landed right in front of him and clawed his muzzle. Adderpaw lashed out his paw to shove me away, but I rolled to the side and kicked his nose with my hind paws. He yowled and kicked me with his forepaw, but I stuck my landing. Adderpaw came charging after me again, and I slipped underneath his belly and raked his belly with my paws. Adderpaw flipped around and leaped on top of me, pinning me down with one paw. I was NOT going to lose this way and this easy. Then suddenly I let out a little whine, and my body went limp. I held my breath in my throat and kept myself from blinking.

Alarmed, Adderpaw loosened his grip and I shot forward, sending him flying.

"Alright that's enough. I am very proud of both of you. You may choose a piece of fresh-kill once we get back to camp," Breezefur praised.

Adderpaw and Breezefur slipped through the tree roots while Sparrowtail hung back to talk to me.

"I don't know how, but out there you fought almost as good as Adderpaw himself. You matched him blow for blow, and you had almost as much strength as him. And yet you are still as tiny as a kit and you seem as weak as one. You will be our greatest advantage in battle. Your small size will fool any cat, and then they will be begging for surrender beneath your claws. There is much potential for you. When you become a warrior, you will able to swipe out an entire clan. I am very proud to be your mentor," Sparrowtail whispered.

I nodded my thanks and he led me out onto the moor. Breezefur and Adderpaw were already far in the distance. Sparrowtail and I padded in silence.

_Will I always have such focus and strength like this?_ I asked Nightstar.

_Until you gain it on your own with practice and skill. _Nightstar explained.

Sparrowtail and I had entered camp, and only a few cats were still awake. Silverpelt was creeping over us, and I was tired. Adderpaw and Littlepaw were staring into each other's eyes lovingly while they shared a rabbit. I let out a snort of laughter and when Littlepaw turned away for a second Adderpaw glared at me. I wolfed down a mouse and turned to go to the nursery. Then I shook my head and walked over to the apprentices den until Birdsong stopped me.

"Congratulations on becoming an apprentice," she mewed.

"Oh. Thanks Birdsong," I replied.

"Sparrowtail is a very good mentor," she said.

"Oh yes. He's taught me so much already," I said.

Birdsong then padded away, with nothing else to say. I entered the bracken apprentice den and saw Windpaw, Dawnpaw, and Thrushpaw curled up in their nests. I picked the nest between Adderpaw and Thrushpaw, and curled up in it. I fell fast asleep, my muscles aching from the long day.


	8. Chapter 7 Littlepaw's Tragedy

I woke up; surprised Nightstar had not visited me in my sleep.

_Nightstar, are you there?_ I asked him as I stay curled up in my nest.

No reply.

Adderpaw stood up in the den and said," Come on, dawn patrol."

I nodded, remembering that we were doing the dawn patrol today. I stretched my legs and then padded out of the apprentices den. I yelped in surprise, as my paws were covered in some cold, wet, white stuff. Adderpaw was sniffing the ground cautiously.

"Snow already? But its barely halfway through leaf-fall!" Adderpaw exclaimed.

I scampered over to him, the stuff spraying up by my hind paws.

"What is this stuff?" I mewed.

It only went up to my paws, but it scared me. I thought the moor was supposed to be brown, green, and yellow. Why was it white?

"This stuff is called snow. In leaf-bare it falls from the sky sometimes. And it can so deep cats can get stuck in it and die. Snow only comes when it is very cold though," Adderpaw explained.

I then realized it was colder then usual, but I had a thick coat, so it didn't bother me. But Adderpaw's tabby coat was thin, and he shivered. Littlepaw came out and joined us. Her fur was thick like mine. Adderpaw shivered some more and leaned against her. I snorted and splashed snow onto Adderpaw's pelt. He yelped and kicked up snow with his hind paws that landed on my face. Soon Adderpaw and I were throwing pawfuls of snow at each other, while Littlepaw watched in awe.

"_Hey!_" Breezefur yowled.

We both froze.

"I understand snow may be fun but we have a patrol to go on," Breezefur snapped.

I shook the snow from my fur and ran towards the gorse bush, Adderpaw at my heels. Sparrowtail was in the lead.

"Lets go to the Thunderclan border first. Then we can go to the Riverclan border," Sparrowtail ordered.

I followed the patrol, pouncing along in the snow as I went.

"Quit bouncing Lightningpaw unless you want to chase the prey all the way back to the Riverclan border," Breezefur snapped.

I walked at a brisk pace to keep up with the others. We came to the stream, and I leaped across as easy as the others could. Our border line was just among the trees here. Adderpaw and Sparrowtail marked the border, and we headed back. This time, Adderpaw didn't time his jump quite right, so he landed in water up to his belly fur. I let out a mrrow of laughter as I flew over the river with a whole fox-length to spare from the shore.

It was a long, boring walk back to the Riverclan border, and I instantly recognized the area from when I had gotten lost yesterday. We began to mark the border, when I heard growling from within the reeds. Jaggedtooth, Archpaw, Stonepelt, a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, a brown tom apprentice with ginger flecks, and a golden brown tabby tom appeared from the reeds.

"Sageflower, what do you want from us?" Breezefur hissed.

"Leaf-bare has already begun, and the first snow has fallen upon us. Riverclan is large, and not even all our fish can sustain us," Sageflower (gray tabby she-cat with green eyes) snarled.

"Get reinforcements. Now," Sparrowtail breathed in Adderpaw's ear.

Adderpaw zoomed off. I was surprised he hadn't sent me.

"We want more territory," the speckled tom growled.

"We don't want more territory Specklepaw, we need it," the golden brown tabby said.

I prayed to Starclan that Adderpaw would come back soon.

"Don't you dare cross our border," Sparrowtail snarled.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Jaggedtooth snapped as he set his paw over the border.

I unsheathed my claws and dug them into his paw until he finally shrank away in pain.

"Every part of you that crosses this border will be drenched in blood like Jaggedtooth's paw," I hissed.

"Oh so the little kit-warrior is gonna tell us what to do now," Jaggedtooth laughed.

I wanted so badly to dig my claws into that face of his.

"Enough chit chat. Riverclan, ATTACK!" Sageflower screeched as she surged forward.

More strength poured into me, and I knew Nightstar was preparing me for battle. I leaped straight towards Jaggedtooth and like I said, sunk my claws deep into my face. He let out a yowl and I released my grip. He spat blood out onto the ground and lunged for me, but I rolled to the side and clawed his underbelly with my hind paws. He stood up again, and I dove beneath his legs, nipping and clawing at his underbelly. Remembering Adderpaw's tip, I didn't keep at for too long, in case Jaggedtooth figured out how to stop me.

I heard a battle yowl, and saw Pebbleclaw, Littlepaw, Brackenclaw, Darkpelt, Dawnpaw, and Cloudstorm racing down the hill.

Jaggedtooth took his chance, and bit me while I was distracted. I fell to the ground and he clawed at my muzzle and attempted to crush me.

"Stupid kit!" he yowled.

I let out a battle screech and I sliced my claws against his nose. Jaggedtooth let out a yowl and I leaped onto his back, digging my claws into his back. I bit down on his ear, and blood welled from the wound. Then I bit down on his shoulder before leaping off and rolling out of the way. Jaggedtooth went up on his hind paws, but I dove towards his belly and kicked him with my hind legs as I went. Brackenclaw then came running to help me, and he bit down on Jaggedtooth's shoulder. I nipped at his heels, and when he tried to run away, I stuck his claw in a bunch of ferns, and he wrenched it, yowling out in pain.

I turned around, ready to face another opponent, but all of the Riverclan cats were fleeing.

"This territory is ours now! A new border will be set!" Pebbleclaw yowled.

I panted and saw blood dripping from my shoulder where Jaggedtooth had bitten me. I couldn't believe I had beaten a full grown Riverclan warrior almost all on my own!

"Is everyone okay?" Pebbleclaw yowled.

"NO!" Adderpaw yowled from deep within the reeds.

I raced over, and he was leaning over Littlepaw. I gasped.

The cat Littlepaw had been fighting had completely mauled her. Her face was torn and completely red from all the blood, one ear was shredded nearly down to the nub, her back leg was in a very awkward position and most likely broken, and her body was covered in bites and claw marks.

Pebbleclaw, Brackenclaw, Breezefur, and Sparrowtail raced over.

"We can't move her. It would just damage her more. Lightningpaw, go get Sweetflower and Birdsong. Quickly," Pebbleclaw ordered.

_Run fast little one, the life of your clanmate depends on you._ Nightstar said as I sped off.

I dashed across the moor as fast as I could, and I zoomed into the medicine cat den.

"Littlepaw is terribly injured. Her face and ear are torn, her leg is broken, and she is covered in scratch and bite marks. We must hurry!" I yowled.

Sweetflower immediately began rolling up herbs in a leaf wrap, and so did Birdsong. Birdsong grabbed only some poppy seeds, marigold, and cobwebs while Sweetflower seemed to be grabbing much more. Once they finished we ran towards the battle site. I ran ahead of the two of them. The ground was all soggy, most of the snow had melted from the sun by now.

I began walking slowly over to the battle scene, hoping I'd receive medical attention there.

I got over to the battle scene as quickly as possible. Sweetflower was looking at some of the other warriors' wounds while Birdsong was most likely with Littlepaw. I went over to where Littlepaw last was, ignoring Sweetflower's calls to check my injuries. Littlepaw hadn't moved an inch, but the blood had been licked from her body. Cobwebs covered her torn ear, and part of her muzzle. Adderpaw dabbed what looked like marigold on each of her wounds, while Birdsong began to slowly shift her leg back in place.

"Once I'm finished with this I must look at your injuries Adderpaw," Birdsong persisted.

"No! Not until Littlepaw is safe!" Adderpaw snapped.

"Do you want my help?" I asked.

"Don't touch her!" Adderpaw snarled.

I shrunk back, startled by his fierceness.

"She is safe Adderpaw. It will take a long time for her to heal, but she is safe. She will not die. Lightningpaw brought us here fast enough so that we could save her. You should be thanking him, not screeching at him. Take your anger out on Riverclan, not your own clanmates who fought beside you," Birdsong said gently.

Then Littlepaw blinked a few times, and opened her eyes slightly.

"Littlepaw, are you okay?" Adderpaw asked urgently.

Littlepaw didn't answer, but her eyes stared blankly ahead.

"Is she dead?" Adderpaw breathed.

Birdsong shook her head," No, she's breathing. See her flank moving up and down?" Birdsong was right, she was still breathing, therefore, alive.

Then suddenly her eyes opened wide in shock, and she let out a screech that nearly shattered my eardrums. When she stopped she was panting heavily.

"Littlepaw? Littlepaw? LITTLEPAW!" Adderpaw yelled.

"STOP! Your panic is making it worse! You're making her panic!" I yelled, shoving the apprentice aside.

I looked into Littlepaw's eyes, and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Its okay Littlepaw, you're going to be fine. Birdsong is tending to your injuries, and you are safe. Soon you will be in a nice warm den, surrounded by your family and friends," I said.

Adderpaw's eyes glared with fury and the fur along his back bristled, but he said or did nothing to stop me.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me, Lightningpaw. You are safe now. There is no need to worry. Now just go to sleep," I prompted.

"Are you safe?" she whispered, her eyes closing a little with drowsiness.

"I'm safe. We're all safe," I replied.

"Is that fox-hearted Adderpaw safe?" she asked.

Now Adderpaw's eyes glared with shock.

"Yes he is," I replied.

"Mouse-dung. He saw me being brutally beaten by Hawkfeather, and he didn't defend me. He wasn't even fighting another cat. He just stared at me in shock," Littlepaw rasped.

"Sssh. You can tell me all about it later," I whispered as I brushed my tail against her cheek. She let out a sigh, and within moments she was in a deep sleep.

"You did a great job Lightningpaw. You would have made a great medicine cat," Birdsong praised as she finished making the splint for Littlepaw's leg.

"Too bad I was destined to be a warrior," I shrugged.

"How could she call me that?" Adderpaw gasped.

"Well it's a terrible deed if you did," I said.

"Shut up you mangy mongrel!" Adderpaw snarled at me.

"Adderpaw, stop spitting your envy and pain on other cats," Birdsong hissed.

Adderpaw hissed back and clawed at the ground before scampering off.

"I'm glad he's gone. That stuck-up tomcat never caused anything but trouble," I said as I sat by Littlepaw's head.

"Yes he did. it's a shame my sister Maplewhisker has to deal with him," Birdsong said.

"Poor girl. Ravenclaw must be terrified," I whispered as I stroked my tail against her cheek back and forth.

"Such a beautiful cat too. Ruined," Birdsong agreed.

"When I get my claws on the cat that did this to her….." my fur bristled.

"Lightningpaw, I doubt you could defeat a full grown warrior," Birdsong said.

"I can to!" I yowled jerking to my paws," I defeated Jaggedtooth almost all by myself. Brackenclaw gave him the last blow before he went scampering off as scared as a mouse!" "Then I'm sure you could rip the fur off any warrior especially when you get older, bigger, and stronger," Birdsong said.

Oddly, Birdsong's green eyes were gleaming with pride. But then again, she was very close to us because Lilyfoot was her best friend.

"Okay, I think I've done the best I can for her for now. But I won't be able to move her for at least a day if not more. She'll have to spend the night out here," Birdsong said.

"I'll stay with her, to keep her warm and give her company," I said.

"Very well. But I need to check out your injuries before you do anything," Birdsong said as she walked over to inspect me.

I let her look over me, and she said all I needed was a little marigold on my bite and I was good. While she chewed up the marigold I couldn't help but ask her a question.

"Did you know Sparrowtail has the same ice blue eyes as Thrushpaw?" I asked.

Birdsong gulped, and coughed out a bit of marigold.

"Lots of cats have blue eyes you know," she said.

"Yeah but its different though. Like how Maplewhisker and Dawnpaw have the same amber eyes," I said.

"Its probably just a coincidence. I mean, its not like you're related to him or anything," Birdsong replied.

"That's true," I shrugged.

"Alright you can go now," Birdsong said.

"No. I need to stay here and protect Littlepaw," I said.

"Very well. I will help Sweetflower and I'll inform the rest of the clan about Littlepaw if they do not know already," Birdsong said as she left.

I curled up on the ground next to Littlepaw and let out a sigh. Nightstar (in his ghostly form) appeared out of the ferns and touched his nose to Littlepaw's flank. Then he padded over to me.

"It is very strong of you to spend the night out here on new Windclan territory with your denmate. You should catch some prey first though for when Littlepaw wakes," Nightstar suggested.

I heard cheers come from deeper in the territory, and I assumed the warriors had just finished marking the new border. I stood up and waited for the warriors footsteps to fade away before I exited the fern clearing.

"You'll watch her right?" I asked.

"Of course," Nightstar nodded his head.

I crept around our new territory, and quickly caught a mouse and a blackbird. The territory was prey rich, as if Riverclan never hunted here. I dragged the prey back to the clearing, and Littlepaw woke up from the smells of prey.

"Oh. Thanks Lightningpaw. Where are the others?" she asked.

"Back at camp. I offered to stay the night here with you. Birdsong said she wouldn't be able to move you until at least tomorrow," I explained.

"Oh. Hey, can you get me some water?" Littlepaw asked.

I nodded and left the ferns.

"There should be some moss in a rotten tree stump nearby," Nightstar called after me.

I quickly spotted the stump and gathered as much moss as I could from it. Then I went down to the lake and soaked the moss. I ended up dragging it on the way back, for the drenched moss was too heavy for me. But I made it back, and Littlepaw happily sucked every drop of the water before beginning to nibble on the blackbird.

I gulped down the mouse, and I realized how hungry I was.

"So who did this to you again?" I asked.

"Hawkfeather did. He was the golden brown tabby," Littlepaw replied.

"Well I'll wait for the evening patrol to come around and give him a piece of my mind…." I muttered.

"No don't," Littlepaw protested.

Grumbling to myself I sat down on the ground and began grooming my thick fur. Littlepaw let out grunts of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You! You're so tiny but you're ready to stick up for me!" Littlepaw purred.

"I beat Jaggedtooth almost all by myself!" I snapped to my defense.

"Then you will make a fantastic warrior someday," Littlepaw sighed.

"I'll be right back," I said as I padded away.

I grabbed a bunch of moss from the tree stump and I found some feathers lying around. I grabbed those too and headed back to the clearing.

"What's all that for?" she asked.

"Nests," I replied as I spat it all out.

I formed a moss and feather nest around Littlepaw, and I made sure to elevate her broken leg. Then I built a nest for myself right next to her. It was only a little past sunhigh, and I had already done everything to keep Littlepaw comfortable.

"So did you defeat Jaggedtooth all by yourself?" Littlepaw asked as I sat down in my nest.

"Almost. Brackenclaw came running and gave him one blow with his claws before the fish face ran off," I replied.

"He's a pretty big warrior. A snobby one too," Littlepaw mewed.

A purr rumbled in my throat. He _was_ a very snobby warrior.

"I feel so hopeless. You've been training for a day and you defeated a warrior. I've been training for 5 moons and I was mauled by one," Littlepaw sighed.

"Don't feel bad. Hawkfeather is an extraordinary warrior. And I'm sure you got plenty of blows on him too," I ensured her.

"I guess…" Littlepaw sighed.

I couldn't think of what else to say and soon she fell asleep again. The sun was slowly beginning to set when Birdsong came to check on us.

"Good you made her a nest. Has she woken up yet?" Birdsong asked as she dropped a rabbit at my paws.

"Yes. I caught a blackbird and she ate the entire thing. I also got her some water in some moss," I replied.

"Very good. I think you'll be fine taking care of her tonight. I would do it myself but something may happen in camp…" Birdsong said.

I nuzzled Birdsong and whispered," Don't worry. She's safe with me."

"Of course she is," Birdsong purred before leaving.

"Hey Nightstar, keep an eye on Littlepaw for me. And tell me if she wakes up," I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go and make sure Riverclan sticks to their own side of the new border," I hissed.

"That's my little warrior," Nightstar purred.

I raced to the border. It felt good to stretch my legs and feel the wind through my fur. But soon I smelled Riverclan, and I slowed down to not cross the border.

The border was a small stream now, and I found a spot between some ferns and reeds that I could see what was happening but they wouldn't be able to see me. I quickly put some new markers on the border, so if they smelled fresh cat they would think the evening patrol had just left.

I waited for ages, but Nightstar did not signal me that Littlepaw had awoken. But soon I heard cats footsteps. I lifted my head slightly, and saw Robinpaw, Eagleclaw, a scrawny brown she-cat, and a fluffy light-gray tom.

"Stupid rabbit-chasers stealing our territory," the brown she-cat muttered.

"Hush Mousetail. They won the battle fair and square. We will get them back someday," the light gray tom said.

"Featherwhisker is right. This isn't the end with our quarrel against Windclan," Eagleclaw said as the wind buffeted through his fur.

"I hope their kits weren't harmed. Especially Lightningkit," Robinpaw mewed.

My ears perked up. Robinpaw had remembered me!

"That's it! We should sneak into their camp and steal one of their kits! And then we'll say we'll only give the kit back if they give us some of their territory!" Mousetail meowed.

"No. The warrior code prevents harm from any kit no matter what clan. And that would cause more uproar then 5 battles in a span of a quarter moon themselves. Riverclan would lose its respect and be hated by all clans for moons," Eagleclaw said.

Mousetail started muttering under her breath. What a loony cat!

"Come on, let's mark the border and go home. I'm starving!" Robinpaw suggested.

The cats continued on, until I could see them better. They went to the border, and Mousetail smelled the air and drew her lips back into a snarl.

"Windclan," she hissed.

"This is the Windclan border mouse-brain. And we just had a battle so their scent is bound to be fresh," Eagleclaw reminded her.

"No like super fresh. Like they were just here fresh," Mousetail snarled.

"Their border markers smell fresh. Their evening patrol must have just left," Robinpaw suggested.

"That makes sense," Eagleclaw nodded.

"Who said we shouldn't have one last hunt on our old territory?" Featherwhisker asked as he dug his claws into some ferns on the ground.

"I agree we should," Mousetail said.

"Their evening patrol just left so there won't be any cats here until dawn. We could pull it off," Featherwhisker said.

"Alright but only for a few minutes. You two can do it, but I'm not stepping a paw over the border," Eagleclaw said.

"Me neither," Robinpaw stated," It's unethical and against the warrior code."

Mousetail snorted and leaped over the stream with Featherwhisker right behind her. I unsheathed my claws and sprang forward, digging my claws into his back.

Strength filled my body again, and I bit down hard on his ear. Featherwhisker flipped me off and was about to beat me with his forepaw, but instead I bit down hard on it and clawed at his chest. Mousetail snatched me by the tail and was about to throw me into the ferns when I latched myself onto her face. She screeched and I bit her nose, making it bleed.

I jumped off her, my fur bristling and my yellow eyes blazing with fury.

"Now stay off Windclan territory you bunch of mangy fish faces!" I snapped.

Eagleclaw and Robinpaw just stared at me in shock and surprise.

"Ooh I'm so scared. A day old apprentice is gonna beat me up!" Mousetail meowed sarcastically.

I leaped forward and clawed her muzzle and bit down on her shoulder in one move. She yelped and scampered across the border and through the stream. Featherwhisker screeched and ran through the stream as well.

"And don't think about coming back over here!" I yowled.

"Lightningkit, are you supposed to be out of camp?" Robinpaw asked.

"I'm Lightningpaw now! And I'm going to be the best warrior the clans have ever seen!" I replied.

"I can tell…." Eagleclaw muttered under his breath.

"So stay off my territory unless you want another beating! Especially when I'm bigger, stronger, and better!" I yowled.

Mousetail and Featherwhisker went fleeing while Eagleclaw and Robinpaw just padded away, bewildered.

I snorted and headed back to the clearing where Littlepaw was luckily still asleep.

"I am very proud of you. You gave those Riverclan warriors a beating they won't soon forget," Nightstar praised.

"You saw?" I asked.

"I see everything," he replied.

I ate half of the rabbit and then curled up in my nest.

"No training for tonight. You just had two battles in one day, and you need your sleep," Nightstar murmured.

I merely blinked in response and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 8 Hunting

**Okay well I decided I might as well just post the next darn chapter because I only have one new reviewer :'( Thanks mucho to GinnyStar and A fallen tree!**

**GinnyStar: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! (: And no, Riverclan does not have the speed to catch rabbits….they just think they do XD**

**A fallen tree: You have been so faithful with reviewing! :D I appreciate it a ton! And yeah…Lightningpaw is beast like that, being able to defeat three warriors by himself hehe!**

**Sooo….please read this next chapter and enjoy! **

I woke up at the crack of dawn, and began to groom myself. Littlepaw was still asleep.

_She didn't wake once._ Nightstar reported.

He was nowhere to be seen, but I assumed he had been watching over us.

I checked on my half-eaten rabbit, and it wasn't crowfood yet. But I didn't want to give Littlepaw a bellyache so I buried the half-eaten rabbit so no cat would ever find it. I had half a mind to make sure the Riverclan dawn patrol didn't set paw on our side of the border, but the dawn patrol should be able to take care of that. So instead I set off to hunt for when Littlepaw woke up.

I quickly smelled something like mouse, but different in a way. It was definitely prey though. It was by the border, and it was fatter and a little bit bigger then a mouse, but kind of the same. I leaped on it and gave it the killing bite. I had never had a hunting lesson, but it kind of came naturally to hunt. I just couldn't catch rabbits yet.

"Nice catch," a cat mewed.

I jerked to my paws and sighed with relief. It was only Robinpaw. And she was on her side of the border.

"Thanks. What is this anyways?" I asked.

A purr rumbled in Robinpaw's throat," It's a water vole. It tastes kind of like a mouse." "Then I think Littlepaw will like this," I said.

"Who's Littlepaw?" Robinpaw asked.

"Oh. She got mauled by Hawkfeather at the battle and Birdsong couldn't move her yesterday, so I offered to stay with her in the fern clearing overnight," I explained.

"How thoughtful of you," Robinpaw meowed.

"Thanks, " I blushed.

"Robinpaw! What are you doing?" Jaggedtooth snapped.

"I was just talking to Lightningpaw," Robinpaw said.

"There is no time for talking when you are supposed to be catching prey! Especially talking to a Windclan apprentice!" Jaggedtooth snapped.

Jaggedtooth turned to yowl at me when he recognized me.

"Just quit distracting our apprentices from their duties," Jaggedtooth snarled faintly before stalking off.

Robinpaw flicked her tail in farewell and followed Jaggedtooth into the reeds.

I returned the clearing and Littlepaw had just woken up. She wolfed down the water vole, and we waited for Birdsong to come and get her. Birdsong came with what looked like the dawn patrol (Thrushpaw, Maplewhisker, Mumblefoot, and Brackenclaw) behind her.

"We're going to check the border real quick. Then we'll help you bring Littlepaw to camp," Brackenclaw said.

Birdsong nodded and all the cats left. Birdsong began to do a quick check-up on Littlepaw.

"Well you appear to be okay for now. Your scratches and bites are clearing up at an alarming rate, but your leg will take plenty of time to heal," Birdsong said.

The patrol soon returned and Birdsong ordered cats on how to carry her.

"Maplewhisker, take her head. Mumblefoot, taking her torso. Brackenclaw take her broken leg. Thrushpaw and Lightningpaw, take her rear end," Birdsong ordered.

It was a slow process, but soon Littlepaw was being carried by all of us. We slowly began to carry her up the moor and back to camp. Mumblefoot stumbled once nearly sending Littlepaw tumbling back down the slope, but Maplewhisker, Brackenclaw, Thrushpaw, and I held our ground for a few seconds until Mumblefoot got back into position. Plenty of time passed until we entered camp through the gorse bush. Sweetflower helped us lay her down in a nest in the medicine cat den, and then I headed out into the camp clearing. Thrushpaw nuzzled me.

"I was so scared when they came back to camp and you weren't with them! I am so glad you're safe!" Thrushpaw mewed.

Lilyfoot came racing out of the warriors den and started licking me all over.

"Thank god you're safe! I wouldn't have been able to live if one of my precious kits had joined Starclan before me!" Lilyfoot cried.

"I'm fine Mom. Really," I meowed in disgust.

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Goosestar yowled.

Sweetflower tugged Littlepaw's den far enough outside the den that her head poked out. Every cat poured out into the clearing, and Thrushpaw and I sat down to hear the news.

"We recently went through an extraordinary battle in which we won extra territory. And Adderpaw and Dawnpaw fought excellently in the last battle, and Windpaw chased a fox off the territory all by herself only a quarter moon ago. I can think of no better time for your warrior ceremony. Now join me up here on Highrock," Goosestar said.

Adderpaw, Windpaw, and Dawnpaw leaped onto Highrock and Goosestar began to speak again.

"I am honored to give you your warrior names. Adderpaw, from now on you will be known as Adderfang. Starclan honors you for your bravery in battle. Windpaw, from now on you will be known as Windflight. Starclan honors you for your courage. Dawnpaw, from now you will be known as Dawnstripe. Starclan honors you for your loyalty," Goosestar mewed.

In turn Goosestar laid his chin on the new warrior's head and they licked his shoulder. They leaped down from Highrock and Goosestar dismissed the meeting.

"I'm so proud of all of you!" Maplewhisker mewed, pride ringing in her voice.

"I've been waiting for this moment since the moment I opened my eyes!" Dawnstripe mewed.

"Now I'll get to sleep in the big, cozy warriors den!" Windflight said.

"Now I'm one step closer in being able to lead this clan someday!" Adderfang proclaimed.

"No you're not. I'll beat you there Adderfang. You may become deputy, but I will be the next leader," I hissed angrily under my breath.

It felt bad to be competing against my best friend to be the next leader after Goosestar, but it was what we both wanted, and only one of us could win.

"Now the apprentices' den will be less cramped," Thrushpaw mewed as she stretched out her legs.

"For now the den will be just the two of us, with Littlepaw stuck in the medicine cat den," I reminded Thrushpaw.

"Oh yeah," Thrushpaw meowed.

"Lightningpaw! Come on! We're going hunting!" Sparrowtail yowled from the gorse bush.

I flicked my tail in farewell and dashed over to him. Cloudstorm and Darkpelt were behind him.

We padded out onto the moor and Darkpelt and Cloudstorm immediately headed off.

"I'm sure you've caught prey before, such as mice or birds, but you have yet to learn how to catch rabbits," Sparrowtail started.

"I'm fast enough," I meowed as I bent down into a hunting crouch.

"I'm sure you are Lightningpaw, but technique is what is most important. Now, rabbits will hear you first. They have giant ears, that are very good for hearing. So keep your paw steps as light and quiet as possible, and make sure your tail is down and not swishing the grass or anything. Next, a rabbit will smell you. So try and be downwind. Of course, every rabbit isn't going to be set up perfectly, but try your best. And once you get about one to three fox-lengths from the rabbit, you spring forward and start running. Running is in your blood Lightningpaw, so you will be very fast. And once you get into a good range of the rabbit you pounce on it, and kill it with a swift bite to the neck. Now why don't you practice on me. I'll go down to the hill over there, and pretend I'm a rabbit. Then I'll run away and you have to catch me. Pounce on me, but please don't bite my neck," Sparrowtail explained.

I nodded and watched my mentor run down the hill. What a stupid idea! Chasing Sparrowtail like he was a rabbit. I'd rather chase a real rabbit instead. It'd be better practice. Sparrowtail's senses are as dull as a Twoleg's! My senses are sharper then his!

_Do not insult your mentor Lightningpaw. He is the one training you, not you training him. And he is a much better mentor then Honeystripe was to me. You will be way ahead for apprentices, but there is still plenty of things to learn from Sparrowtail._ Nightstar said.

I snorted and crouched down. The moor grass swayed slightly with the breeze, tickling my belly fur as I slowly crept forward. I spotted Sparrowtail crouched in the grass, his ears turning slightly. His back was towards me, and the wind was downwind. I kept my paw steps light as I crawled down the cliff towards Sparrowtail. I sprang forward only two fox-lengths away from him and he went sprinting away. I charged after him, focusing on his tabby pelt. I slowly began to gain on him, and then I leaped and we went tumbling. I kept my paws on him, fighting the urge to sink my claws into his flesh. When we finally stopped I pinned Sparrowtail down with one paw.

"There is nothing I need to learn from you about catching rabbits," I snorted as I let him up.

"Don't talk to me like that. You may have as much or more strength then me which is very odd but common sense and intelligence will only come with time and training. And this I will not teach you if you treat me like a piece of fresh-kill," Sparrowtail snapped.

"Well someday I'll be clan leader and then you'll respect me!" I yowled.

"That may happen but right now I am your mentor and you are the apprentice so you must respect me. I respect you, but I do not have to follow your orders while you have to follow mine," Sparrowtail ordered.

I glared at him, my claws tearing at the grass and my fur bristling but I said nothing.

"Good. Now if you want to go to the Gathering tonight shape up your attitude and catch a rabbit," Sparrowtail ordered.

I raced off the second he stopped talking. I ran straight to the edge of the moor and then stopped. I spotted a rabbit only a fox-length away. I pounced, landing on it perfectly and killing it with a bite to the neck. I slowly began dragging it back to camp, my fur still bristling with anger. I saw Sparrowtail attempting to catch a bird as it flew off and I snorted.

I was about to enter camp when I realized I better proof to Sparrowtail that it was I who caught the rabbit. So I dragged it all the way back down the slope to where Sparrowtail was.

"Good catch. Bring it back to camp and then you may eat and rest for the Gathering," Sparrowtail ordered, acting as though all of his earlier frustration was forgotten.

I nodded and went back to camp, making sure to drop my rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and grabbing a smaller rabbit for myself. I then walked into the medicine cat den, where Sweetflower was talking to Littlepaw.

"Come on now Littlepaw, just try and stretch your limb," Sweetflower meowed.

"It hurts though," Littlepaw complained.

"Oh hello Lightningpaw. What brings you here?" Sweetflower asked.

"I was just wondering whether Littlepaw wanted to share this rabbit with me," I said.

"Sure I'm starving," Littlepaw mewed as she slowly sat up.

I pushed the rabbit closer to her and we ate in absolute silence. Once we finished Littlepaw nodded her head in thanks and I headed to the apprentices den. I curled up in my nest, thankful to have the roomy den to myself. I then fell asleep peacefully.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and this time you'll get….a Littlepaw plushie! :D start your collection today! **

**P.S Please feel free to ask any questions you want about the plot, characters, family lines, etc. I won't be bothered by it!**


	10. Chapter 9 Timberstar's Last Battle

**Thanks for all of my new reviewers (and the old ones too ;D). You all get Littlepaw plushies! *pulls rope and Littlepaw plushies rain down from the sky* Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

I woke up to see Sparrowtail pawing my shoulder.

"Come on, we're leaving for the Gathering," he whispered.

I stretched and yawned and exited the den. Thrushpaw came running up to me.

"You'll me tell me everything that happens right?" she asked.

"Of course," I mewed.

She licked my forehead before running over to the warm rocks Adderfang came up and stood beside me. He seemed bigger now that he was a warrior.

"You nervous?" he asked me as we began to exit camp.

"Of course not!" I snapped bravely.

"Well you might want to get the moss out of your pelt," Adderfang suggested.

I flicked a piece of moss off my shoulder and I felt Adderfang's rough tongue smoothing my pelt.

"What are you my Mother?" I snorted.

"There, all better," Adderfang meowed.

I looked at my reflection in the lake, and decided I did look better.

It was silent as we headed towards the Gathering Island. It looked so much bigger then it did from the moor. Slowly our clan headed across the tree bridge.

"Careful, the bridge looks extra slippery. I think I see frost on it!" Adderfang warned me.

When it was my turn, I leaped on and slowly walked across it, digging my claws deep into the bark. Then I saw the icy part in the middle. I attempted to leap across it, but I couldn't jump far enough. I slipped at the end, but managed to stay on the trunk. I then bounded down the roots and landed on the Island. It felt good to have my paws on solid ground again. I felt Adderfang hit the ground beside me.

"Come on, don't be nervous," Adderfang said.

We both padded forward, and I was overwhelmed by the smells of the two clans that were here. I recognized Riverclan's fishy smell, and then there was another smell. It smelled of pines and trees and moss, and it wasn't a good or bad smell.

"I see Riverclan and Thunderclan have already arrived," Adderfang observed.

I looked up to see Goosestar bounding up the large tree. I recognized Moonstar sitting on one of the branches along with a ginger tabby tom that must have been the Thunderclan leader.

I looked around, and saw cats of all pelts, shapes, and sizes. Then suddenly I spotted Robinpaw, Bramblepaw, and a haughty looking Archpaw by the tree trunk. I dashed away from Adderfang and into their direction.

"Lightningpaw!" Robinpaw mewed in welcome as I ran over to her.

We nuzzled and Bramblepaw and I touched noses.

"You're an apprentice already?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Yup! And I caught a rabbit bigger then me today so Sparrowtail let me come to the Gathering," I mewed, deciding not to mention that I was here because I could defeat a full-grown warrior on my own.

"You sure are small for an apprentice," Archpaw scoffed.

"Well I'll be bigger and badder than you someday, so shut your mouth!" I snorted.

A purr rumbled in Bramblepaw's throat.

"He's so cute isn't he?" Robinpaw whispered.

I pretended not to hear that.

"Look! Its Shadowclan's new leader, Timberstar," Archpaw hissed.

I looked over to see a large brown tom pushing his way through the crowd, followed by a black she-cat with pale green eyes.

"They say he killed the former leader, Fallowstar, just so he could rise to power," Archpaw whispered.

Swiftstar let out a yowl, and the swarm of cats grew silent.

"Thunderclan will share first. Kinktail recently gave birth to two kits, Pinekit and Frostkit. Snowstorm is their proud father," Swiftstar started.

Mews of congratulations rippled through the clans and the white furred deputy at the bottom of the trunk had eyes that shone brightly with pride.

"The prey is running well despite the recent snow," Swiftstar dipped his head, showing the signal another leader could now speak.

Timberstar was about to step forward, but Moonstar stepped in front of him, shooting him a glare.

"Riverclan will share next. The fish have started to swim upstream, so right now prey is plentiful. We also have a new litter of kits, Bumblekit and Driftkit," Moonstar reported.

"The prey is running well in Windclan. We have three new warriors: Adderfang, Windflight, and Dawnstripe," Goosestar said before Timberstar could start talking.

The clans let out yowls of congratulations, but I couldn't spot any of the new warriors in the crowd.

"We also have two new apprentices, Lightningpaw and Thrushpaw," Goosestar continued.

My eyes shone brightly as more mews of congratulations rippled among the cats.

"And we are also thriving despite the recent snow," Goosestar finished.

Timberstar stepped forward, his whiskers twitching angrily.

"As you can all see Fallowstar joined Starclan in the past moon. And Starclan has declared me as the new leader of Shadowclan," Timberstar said.

Suddenly everything went dark. I heard gasps from all the cats.

"What happened?" I hissed to Robinpaw.

"The clouds covered the full moon. This means Starclan is unhappy," Robinpaw whispered back.

"It means Timberstar is not meant to lead Shadowclan!" a tabby Thunderclan tom only a few fox-lengths away from me yowled.

"What? That's mouse-dung! He was Fallowstar's deputy and he was granted his 9 lives from Starclan!" the black she-cat that was his deputy spat back.

"How do you know Larksong? You weren't at his leader ceremony!" Brackenclaw snapped from somewhere in the crowd.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the cats.

"Quiet all of you! Starclan did not cover the moon! Haven't you ever realized that the clouds move across the sky? Well the clouds just moved over the moon because they move regularly! See, the moon is uncovered now!" Timberstar yowled.

"How dare you go against Starclan's decision!" some cat screeched.

I heard yowls and snarls and hisses of protest until Moonstar took control.

"All of you stop! We are supposed to be meeting here in peace. And it is Timberstar's fault for starting the outbreak by going against what Starclan says. This Gathering is over!" she yowled.

Moonstar was about bound down the tree when Timberstar leaped forward and pinned her down by tail. So Moonstar was dangling from a tree branch by the tip of her tail.

"Stop that you ungrateful warrior!" Goosestar yowled as he shoved Timberstar.

Moonstar fell to the ground, but luckily landed on her paws, shocked, but unharmed.

Timberstar clawed at Goosestar's shoulder and I saw the blood drip down the tree trunk.

_Can I go kill him?_ I asked Nightstar.

_Sure why not._ Nightstar shrugged.

"I'll be right back_," _I whispered to them.

Timberstar managed to shove Goosestar off the trunk, but Timberstar raced down after him and continued to fight him. I unsheathed my claws and dashed forward, my claws itching for battle.

I let out a yowl, and leaped onto Timberstar's back, digging my claws into his flesh. He let out a yowl, and released his grasp on Goosestar. I let go and dashed under his belly, clawing his underbelly and nipping his ankles. Timberstar attempted to claw at me, but I dodged every one of his blows easily. Then a wonderful idea came to my head. I would let him beat me, and he seemed so blood-thirsty he wouldn't stop until I was dead or almost dead. So I would let him give me a few blows, and then act like I was dying.

I dodged another claw blow and then attempted to dodge the next one, and I went flying. Blood poured out of my side, and I looked at Timberstar. He tossed me aside like a piece of dead prey, and bit my shoulder. I let out a yowl and began whimpering and panting exaggeratingly.

Now the deputies got into fighting with Timberstar, and soon they had him pinned down.

"Lightningpaw!" Lilyfoot yowled as she rushed forward.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side.

"My baby!" she screamed.

"Timberstar you do not deserve to be leader. Nearly killing an apprentice that only clawed you once. We have no choice but to kill all of your nine lives," Moonstar said.

I heard a loud yowl as Moonstar gave him a fierce killing bite. All of the deputies stepped back as he writhed and twisted in pain. Then he shuddered and died. A ghostly cat appeared beside him.

"Fallowstar?" Larksong asked.

"I don't understand how I never saw his thirst for blood. Larksong, you will make a much better leader then he ever would. And I give my deepest blessings to Lightningpaw, who was the cat to suffer and stand up to Timberstar," Fallowstar said.

"I didn't either," Larksong shook her head.

"Well thankfully we ended his reign before he could claw the forest to shreds, Larksong, you must go to receive your nine lives tonight. This Gathering is over," Fallowstar ordered before fading away.

Robinpaw and Bramblepaw came running up to me.

"Lightningpaw! Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yah I'm fine. I totally faked it so they would kill Timberstar. I could tell he wanted nothing but evil," I said as I stood up.

"Alright, but you're still getting checked out back at camp. That blood isn't fake," Lilyfoot said.

"I know it's not," I replied.

I began to walk over to where Adderfang was in the crowd when Archpaw intercepted me.

"You and I both know you did that little stunt for attention. You just want all of the clans to know your name, and about your secret ability to be as strong as an average warrior. Well not on my watch. I know you're just a snobby little apprentice, trying to get my sisters' attention so you can betray them and let all of Riverclan fear you," Archpaw growled.

"I am nothing like that! And maybe you're just a snobby and grumpy apprentice who is too conceded to realize that I _will _become a better warrior then him," I snapped to my defense.

"I'd fight you, right here and right now. But the Gathering is a truce, and I refuse to break the warrior code. Plus, you have injuries which is a disadvantage, and will not make our battle fair. But someday we will fight to the death, and see who the better warrior is," Archpaw hissed before following his clanmates onto the tree bridge.

I fought back the urge to tackle the cat, and raced over to Adderfang's side instead.

"I can't believe you just ran up and attacked Timberstar! How could you lose though? That one blow that hit ya, you could have dodged easy!" Adderfang exclaimed.

"I let him beat me. If the clans realized he would kill an apprentice that only got a few scratches on him, then they would refuse to let Timberstar continue being leader. And I could just tell he would be a very blood-thirsty leader," I replied.

Adderfang didn't ask anymore questions as we walked back to camp. Goosestar slipped through the clan like a fish in the river until he was at my side. But instead of yowling at me like Lilyfoot, he congratulated me.

"That's outstanding what you did over there. As an apprentice I would have never found the courage to attack a leader, no matter how blood-thirsty. I'm very proud of you," Goosestar congratulated me.

"Thanks Dad. I just knew it was the right thing to do," I replied.

"Yes. Well when we get back to camp, I need to have a word with you in my den please," Goosestar ordered

I gulped as he walked away. Uh-oh, I was in trouble most likely. But for what? I tried to think of an explanation, but by the time we had gotten back to camp I could not think of one. Thrushpaw came bouncing up to me the second I entered camp.

"So how was it? Was it fun? Did a fight break out? Why are you bleeding?" Thrushpaw pondered.

"Ask Adderfang," I meowed as I walked back to Goosestar's den, tail drooping.

The glow in Thrushpaw's eyes faded as I turned away. She knew something was wrong. I entered Goosestar's den, and he was grooming himself in his nest. At the top of his den was a hole that let moonlight pour into his den.

"Come here Lightningpaw. You can sit down on some spare moss if you wish," Goosestar said.

I inched forward and sat next to Goosestar, staring up at his magnificent blue eyes.

"Lightningpaw, you are not in trouble. I just have a few questions for you. Most of the clan has realized that you are as tiny as a kit still, but yet you have the strength and knowledge of a warrior. Do you know how this is possible?" he asked.

_Remember Lightningpaw, if you speak of me, I will never train you and you will lose all your powers…_ Nightstar hissed in my head.

"I have no idea. It just happened," I lied.

Goosestar looked at me skeptically, but I managed to keep a serious-looking, straight face. Normally I wasn't a very good liar. Thank Starclan I was a good liar now of all times. Maybe it was Nightstar's power again.

"Are you sure?" Goosestar asked again.

"Positive," I replied.

"Very well. You may go and sleep. But if you stay as strong as you are now, you will be very young when you become a warrior," Goosestar added.

I nodded and left his den, before scampering into the apprentices' den and into my nest. Thrushpaw was already fast asleep. She had been very tired from staying up all night waiting for me. I hoped Adderfang had told her everything. I curled up in my nest and fell almost instantly asleep.

**Yes, I know this chapter is a little weird with the whole apprentice attacking a clan leader thing. It seems like kind of time-filler (which it is) but it's a little bit important too. Well, you might not notice it so I guess I'll explain later *sighs*. Okay so this time you will get a…..Timberstar plushie! And if you don't like him for being evil and hurting the other leaders then you get a chainsaw to get with him! (: please review!**


	11. Chapter 10 Training With Nightstar

**Okay this chappie is super short but that's just because it's only Lightningpaw's dream! So please read, review, and enjoy!**

**TikiSun: Thank you! And hehe yes you do get a Timberstar plushie! Want a chainsaw to go with it?**

**A fallen tree: Haha I suppose he is! Oh well, he's just so excited about his new powers! XD**

**Lu-oka-na-mi: Thanks! And you mean Sparrowtail and Birdsong? Well maybe….maybe not XD You'll just have to wait and see!**

I woke up in our normal training spot, a clearing in the Thunderclan forest near the border. Nightstar sat there waiting for me.

"I'm glad you came. It is time for me to teach you battle move," he said.

I couldn't help but shiver with excitement. I had been waiting to learn a battle move from Nightstar for days!

"Now this trick involves precision and focus. You are going to jump in the air and slam your claws down on my face. But that is just the first part. Try it," Nightstar ordered.

I quickly leaped into the air and slammed my claws on his muzzle.

"Very good. Now when you do that you are going to leap up and then do a front flip. If you do it correctly, you should slam your claws on their muzzle in the beginning, with your back claws when you are in the middle of the flip, and again with your front claws when you land. But in order to do this well enough you must do it quick enough so that the other cat doesn't dodge your blows," Nightstar explained.

He then stepped off to the side and did a quick demonstration. I sucked in a breath of air and pulled myself into a front flip.

"Very good, but you need to make sure your front and back legs are extended outward so they can collide with your opponent. If they are tucked in then this move is utterly pointless," Nightstar instructed me.

I nodded and flipped again, this time leaving my legs outstretched and my claws unsheathed.

"Perfect. Well that's it for tonight. Farewell for now little one," Nightstar dipped his head in farewell.

And with that he turned around and walked away as my dream slowly came to an end.

**Super short I know. I'll try and post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. So review! This chapter you will get a….Nightstar plushie! Please review (:**


	12. Chapter 11 Tales and Secrets

**Well since the other chapter was really short…this one is really long! Like 9 pages long haha. And well the previous chapter is like the only chapter I actually show Nightstar training Lightningpaw because it would just be a pain in the butt to do it every time Lightningpaw falls asleep! So…read review and enjoy!**

I woke up, feeling restless. I had sprawled out over Littlepaw's empty nest, and I had kicked up the moss in her nest as well as mine. I straightened it out the best I could and then headed outside, making sure not to step on Thrushpaw's tail that was laying in front of the entrance to the den.

I shivered as I stepped outside. Snow had not fallen, but I could see frost on the outside of the dens. Luckily there was no wind, so it wasn't as cold as it could have been.

"Lightningpaw! Today you are changing out the bedding in the elder's den, and then we are going on the evening patrol," Sparrowtail ordered.

"But I don't want to clean out the elder's den! Runningwind is always so grumpy, and I don't think Acorntail likes me," I protested.

"Runningwind was always grumpy, even as a kit so every cat in this clan has had to deal with it. And Acorntail doesn't like anybody, not even his own denmates," Sparrowtail said.

"But-" I started.

"No more buts. Now go do it. It is the apprentice duty to clean out dens, so you better get used to it," Sparrowtail said.

"Then what are you going to do?" I snapped

"I'm going on a hunting patrol with Flamepelt and Mumblefoot," he replied.

"Can't I come? I can hunt good too you know!" I protested.

"No. You are going to clean out the elders den and no buts, ands, or ifs. You may have extraordinary strength, but you can't get out of your apprentice duties," Sparrowtail said before padding away.

I felt anger rising in me and my fur began to bristle. Then Turtlekit and Blossomkit came running up to me.

"Hey Lightningpaw, have your eyes always been red like that?" Turtlekit asked.

I began to relax, and I asked him," They're red?" "Well not anymore. Now they are their usual yellow. But for a second you were all stiff and your fur was bristled and your eyes turned red," Blossomkit said.

They then tumbled away, leaving me pondered by that thought. How could my eyes change color through my feelings? Would my eyes turn blue, if I was depressed? If I was in love, would they turn green or amber? I shivered at the thought.

I walked over to the elders' den, and saw Acorntail asleep, Runningwind grumbling to himself, and Dawnpool grooming her long fur.

"I'm here to clean out your bedding and replace it," I announced.

"Finally you apprentices decide to do some work around here! This dirty old moss has been crying to be changed for days!" Runningwind yowled.

"Be nice to him Runningwind! He's a new apprentice, and you don't want to scare him away," Dawnpool said.

I like Dawnpool the best already.

"Well as long as you do the job right I won't claw your ears off," Runningwind hissed.

I managed to choke back a snarl, as I began to claw the bedding away.

"Come on Acorntail, let's go bask on the sun rocks," Runningwind said, as he woke up his denmate.

"Why? I'm perfectly comfortable right here," Acorntail snorted.

"This apprentice is going to change out our bedding," Runningwind explained.

I snorted. He didn't even know my name.

Acorntail sniffed the air. He was trying to smell my scent, and recognize it.

"But Sparrowtail isn't an apprentice," Acorntail objected.

"No it's some black apprentice. Goosestar's son," Runningwind said.

"Then why do I smell Sparrowtail?" Acorntail asked.

"Because Sparrowtail is his mentor mouse-brain! Of course he'll have Sparrowtail's scent on him!" Runningwind hissed.

So Runningwind couldn't remember my name, but he could remember my mentor and my father. I knew elders were madder then rabbits.

"His name is Lightningpaw," Dawnpool interjected.

"Oh right. That rings a bell," Runningwind said.

"Can I please start doing my duty already?" I asked.

"As soon as Acorntail gets up and comes to the sun rocks with me," Runningwind replied.

"Fine, fine I'll go. But his smell. It doesn't smell all like Sparrowtail. It smells like something else too. I can't quite place it," Acorntail said as he walked away with Runningwind.

"He's weird," I remarked as I began to roll up the dirty moss.

"He's had a tough life. He was in love with Birdsong, but Birdsong began to fall for Sparrowtail. She and Sparrowtail were in love for a little while but then Birdsong abruptly ended it, and became terribly ill for moons. But since she has recovered they barely talk," Dawnpool said.

"Is that why sometimes Sparrowtail looks like he's in pain?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Most cats think he still secretly loves her, when Birdsong doesn't love him anymore," Dawnpool replied.

"Wow. I never knew Sparrowtail had ever been in love before," I admitted.

"Yes. He was very jealous when Rosefur had his brother's kits. He had wanted to have kits with Birdsong I think, and Flamepelt having kits made him burn with envy. But Birdsong is a medicine cat, so they couldn't have had kits anyway," Dawnpool said.

I placed the dirty moss ball outside the den and began to scrape off the rest of the old moss. Dawnpool seemed comfortable lying in the empty bracken nest for now.

"That's so weird. I mean Sparrowtail is a handsome cat I suppose," I said.

"He's Runningwind's son actually. And back before Runningwind became an elder he wasn't that bad looking himself," Dawnpool said.

I let a mrrow of laughter as I tried to imagine a young, good-looking Runningwind.

"It's hard to imagine but it's true. His mate was Dovefeather. She was a beautiful fluffy white she-cat with amazing ice blue eyes. But only days after Sparrowtail and Flamepelt were apprenticed a badger roamed onto the territory and it killed Dovefeather and terribly injured a senior warrior named Harespring. After he recovered from his injuries, he moved to the elders den and died 3 moons later of old age we think," Dawnpool explained.

"Wow. That's terrible. Is that why he's so grumpy all of the time?" I asked.

"Yes it is," Dawnpool said.

"But Sparrowtail said Runningwind has always been grumpy," I said.

"Because Sparrowtail barely remembers his Mother. And Runningwind has been grumpy since her death so that is all Sparrowtail remembers of his Father," Dawnpool said.

"Dang. Hold on I'll be right back. I have to get some fresh moss," I said as I slipped out of the den.

I picked up all of the dirty moss and buried it over in Dirtplace. I found some fresh moss just outside of the medicine cat den, and Sweetflower said I could use it for the elders' den. I grabbed as much of it as I could and walked back over to the elders' den.

"You know Lightningpaw, you should come and clean the den more often. It'd make Acorntail and Runningwind a little bit less grouchy with clean moss and it feels good to talk to you," Dawnpool said.

"Yes it feels good to talk to you too. I'm glad you're not as grumpy as the other elders," I remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dawnpool let out a mrrow of laughter.

"So how do you like your nests?" I asked.

"Oh we all like them differently. Runningwind likes a lot of moss, Acorntail is used to only a little bit of moss, and I'm kind of in between," Dawnpool said.

I started with Acorntail's nest, and I began to stretch some moss across his nest.

"Did you ever have kits?" I asked.

"I did once. But it was never meant to be. My mate was a Thunderclan tom named Smokefoot, and I gave birth to one kit. He was a smokey gray tom that I named Crowkit. Smokefoot never knew of him. When Crowkit was 3 moons old a falcon flew straight into camp, picked him up, and carried him away. Even if the falcon had lost his grip and Crowkit had fallen, the height he fell from would have killed him," Dawnpool sighed.

"Is Smokefoot still alive?" I asked.

"Yes. He's a senior warrior in Thunderclan. After Crowkit died, I didn't talk to him anymore. I couldn't bear to tell him that I had given birth to his son, but let him be killed by a falcon before he was even apprenticed," Dawnpool said.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's alright. It doesn't sadden me anymore. I've had a very happy life," Dawnpool said.

I started on Runningwind's nest now.

"Do you know who Goosestar's father is?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Of course I do! Goosestar's father was never leader, but definitely the most noble and loyal and trustworthy cat in the entire clan. He was deputy, but he died bravely before he could ever take the position of leader like everyone thought he should have. His name was Thornheart, and he was a very handsome golden brown tabby tom. He became deputy at a very young age. Only six moons after he became a warrior, the former deputy, Snaketail, died and the leader at the time, Ashstar, appointed him as deputy. But Thornheart died of a terrible case of greencough seasons later. It was a battle even he could not win. But before he died he and a she-cat named Sandslip had Goosestar and his sister Brightcloud. Brightcloud was a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Goosestar became Ashstar's new deputy after his father's death, and he took place as the new leader when Ashstar died in battle," Dawnpool replied.

"But what happened to Brightcloud and Sandslip?" I asked.

"Sandslip moved to the elders' den and eventually died of old age. Brightcloud died in the same battle that Ashstar did," Dawnpool said.

"And what about Lilyfoot? Who are her parents?" I asked.

"No one really knows. One day when another warrior named Cedarpelt, his apprentice Breezepaw (now Breezefur), and I were out hunting we found two kits asleep in the crook of two rocks. They didn't smell of any clan. They were barely old enough to talk, and when they woke up all they said was that they had traveled a long journey and fallen asleep here and their mother had left them. So Breezepaw and Thrushwing followed the mother's scent, but they said it went on very far in the same direction. She had meant to leave her kits behind. So we took them back to camp, and a queen with only one kit, Brackenclaw was the kit to be exact, took them in as her own. These two kits are Lilyfoot and Ravenclaw," Dawnpool said.

"Do Lilyfoot and Ravenclaw know that they aren't Clanborn?" I asked.

"Yes they do. They were told long ago, so that if they found out when they were older they wouldn't be furious that they had grown up in a web of lies," Dawnpool replied.

Dawnpool shifted into Acorntail's nest as I began to put moss on hers.

"Wait. So does that mean I'm only half-clan?" I asked.

"Yes," Dawnpool replied, seeming ashamed of what she had told me.

"No it's fine. I just wanted to know the truth about my ancestry," I said.

Birdsong scooted into the den.

"The earlier you are told the truth the better," Dawnpool said," Oh hi Birdsong!"

"Sorry to interrupt I was just going to give Runningwind his juniper berries. I thought he was in here but never mind," Birdsong said as she padded away.

"There, all done," I said.

"I'm sure Runningwind and Acorntail will be impressed. Now run along little one. You can ask more questions next time," Dawnpool said as she laid down in her nest.

I walked out of the elders den and stretched my legs. I looked around camp. Blossomkit and Turtlekit were playing outside the nursery while Rosefur was grooming herself only a few mouse-lengths away. Cloudstorm and Dawnstripe were grooming each other by the sun rocks, I could hear them talking and laughing. By the glow of happiness in both of their eyes, I assumed they liked each other. I stifled my mrrow of laughter and continued looking around camp. Everyone seemed to be gone. Even Goosestar. Then I saw Quailfeather and Darkpelt emerge from the warriors den.

"Sleepy-heads," I muttered as I walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

I grabbed a small rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. I hoped Sparrowtail didn't mind. Apprentices aren't supposed to eat unless their mentors say so, but I hadn't eaten since before the Gathering last night, and the fight had drained much energy from me. I slowly chewed the rabbit, savoring its juicy meat. Since leaf-bare was upon us, most of the rabbits we caught would be limp and stringy, unlike this one. This one was very flavorful and tender. Before I knew it though, it was gone and only a scrap of rabbit fur was left on the ground. I sighed and began to groom myself. Then I heard a rustling of the gorse bush, and Thrushpaw, Maplewhisker, Breezefur, and Windflight came in. Thrushpaw had two mice, Maplewhisker had a vole, Breezefur had a rabbit, while Windflight was empty-pawed. They deposited their catch carefully on the fresh-kill pile.

"It's okay Windflight, you'll catch something next time," Maplewhisker encouraged her daughter.

Windflight nodded but said nothing as she padded into the warriors den. I assumed she felt as if she had let the whole clan down. I had a hint of sympathy for her, but I knew that I would always be able to catch something for the clan, even if it is something as small as a mouse.

"Hey Lightningpaw! What have you been doing all morning? I didn't see you when you woke up," Thrushpaw said.

"It's probably because Sparrowtail ordered me to clean out the elders' den this morning. I just finished," I explained.

"Wow what a terrible way to start off the day! Wait, then what's Sparrowtail doing?" Thrushpaw asked.

"He's off hunting with Mumblefoot and Flamepelt," I said.

"What a jerk! But he's been gone longer then I have. Is he really going hunting?" Thrushpaw asked, her brow raised suspiciously.

"I dunno. I say we go check it out," I said.

"But can we leave camp without permission?" Thrushpaw asked.

"Sure I guess. And if anyone asks we are out collecting moss for Sweetflower," I said.

Thrushpaw nodded and we quickly exited camp while no one was looking.

_You know you are just putting yourself into trouble for no reason. _Nightstar said.

_I know, but still. He's been hunting for too long. Is he really hunting? _I asked.

_No he is not. But these are secrets that shouldn't be revealed…_ Nightstar warned me.

_Well I need to find out. Too many secrets are kept from me._ I replied.

_Because you are merely an apprentice. Secrets are not meant for you._ Nightstar snapped.

I closed my mind shut, and I felt Nightstar's presence disappear, with a wave of frustration.

"Do you still scent his trail?" Thrushpaw asked.

I paused for a second and drew in the scents around me. I caught Mumblefoot's scent first, and then I found the others.

"This way," I said, as I pointed my tail towards the Thunderclan border.

As I walked closer to the border their scent grew stronger, and soon I spotted them up ahead by the river.

"Ssh I see them," I said as I flattened myself to the ground.

"Where?" Thrushpaw asked.

I forgot Thrushpaw probably couldn't see that far away. Not yet at least.

"By the river. Now come on, get down," I hissed.

Thrushpaw flattened herself to the ground and we slowly crept forward. I spotted a bush close enough to the river where I could probably hear them and see them.

"There is a bush up ahead and we are going to hide in it so I can hear them," I whispered.

Thrushpaw nodded and we silently crept forward. I tilted my ears forward slightly, so I'd be more likely to hear them. Luckily the grasses were still tall, and Thrushpaw and I were easily hidden by them.

We settled down behind the bush, and I could hear them talking easily.

"I can't hear them!" Thrushpaw whispered.

"I can," I replied.

Thrushpaw luckily didn't question why, but strained her ears, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Come on Sparrowtail, we've been waiting here forever. Some cats are going to start looking for us soon," Flamepelt said.

"We caught some prey so they can't question that we went out hunting," Sparrowtail replied.

"Is this beautiful she-cat gonna come here or not?" Mumblefoot asked.

"Rosefur is more beautiful then any she-cat," Flamepelt snapped.

"To you! I think she's uglier then fox dung!" Mumblefoot teased.

Flamepelt tackled him and the two toms fought for a few moments until Mumblefoot shoved him off.

"Okay, okay I was kidding! Relax!" Mumblefoot laughed.

"Both of you quit it right now!" Sparrowtail snapped.

Flamepelt's eyes slowly lost their fury and Mumblefoot quit letting our mrrows of laughter.

I sniggered with laughter and Thrushpaw stared at me oddly.

"Why did your eyes turn green for a moment?" she asked.

At least now I was figuring out the code. Red is anger, and green is laughter. Weird.

"I dunno," I shrugged as I focused on the cats again.

"Sssh! She's coming!" Sparrowtail hissed.

Flamepelt sat down and smoothed down his ruffled fur while Mumblefoot groomed himself as quickly as possible. Sparrowtail flattened down a tuft of fur on his shoulder and then sat down on the shore.

A sleek dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with one brown paw and fascinating amber eyes stepped out of the bushes on the other side of the stream. I gulped and sighed. She was beautiful.

"Now your eyes are amber! And whose that new cat? I can't even hear them!" Thrushpaw hissed.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered.

Well amber means love then.

"Wow…" Mumblefoot muttered.

The she-cat leaped gracefully across the river and walked up to them.

"Who are your friends Sparrowtail?" she asked.

Her voice was as beautiful as her body. It was very graceful and polite, and was on the high-pitched side. It was like music to my ears.

"Lightningpaw, why do you look all moony like when Dawnstripe and Cloudstorm are together?" Thrushpaw asked.

I didn't reply.

I heard Thrushpaw let out a snarl and sit down on the ground with a thump.

"This is my brother Flamepelt and my best friend Mumblefoot," Sparrowtail said as he flicked his tail in the direction of each cat.

"Hello both of you. I'm Tawnywhisker," Tawnywhisker said.

Tawnywhisker, the most beautiful name I've ever heard.

"We've heard a lot about you," Mumblefoot said.

"I'm sure you have. I mean, it's natural for a cat to talk about his mate to his friends," Tawnywhisker said as she nuzzled Sparrowtail.

"Mate?" Mumblefoot, Sparrowtail, and Flamepelt gasped.

"Yes. Oh, I forgot to tell you Sparrowtail. I am expecting your kits. Goldenleaf said they should come in a moon or so," Tawnywhisker said.

I felt everything fall. Well so much for that.

"Now your eyes are blue! What is wrong with you?" Thrushpaw asked.

"Whenever my emotions change, my eyes change color too," I quickly explained.

"So what does green mean? And blue? And amber? And red?" she asked.

"Green is laughter, amber is love, red is anger, and blue is sadness. And my usual yellow is just normal," I said.

"Weird…" Thrushpaw muttered.

"Oh that's great!" Sparrowtail meowed.

"Yes it is! But I think I'll probably raise them in Thunderclan," Tawnywhisker said.

"I understand. And I'm fine with that. It's terrible how I always fall in love with cats that the warrior code doesn't allow me to fall in love with," Sparrowtail said.

"Whadda you mean another cat?" Tawnywhisker asked, her whiskers twitching angrily.

"Well I was in love with Birdsong, the Windclan medicine cat. But she suddenly ended it, and then she fell terribly ill. But when she was ill, she didn't get skinnier even though she sounded weaker. She got fatter. I assumed Sweetflower was giving her too much fresh-kill so she would stay strong and fight off the disease. She eventually did, but she soon got to her normal size again. We have barely talked since," Sparrowtail explained.

"Well that's all over now. I'm your mate now, and your true love," Tawnywhisker said as she nuzzled him again.

"Of course," Sparrowtail purred

"Come on, let's go," I said.

Thrushpaw nodded and we headed back to camp. Luckily, no one had noticed we were gone. We both snuck into the apprentices den and sat down in our nests.

"What was happening down there?" Thrushpaw demanded.

"Sparrowtail, Mumblefoot, and Flamepelt were down there waiting for a cat named Tawnywhisker. Tawnywhisker was beautiful, and she told them that she was expecting Sparrowtail's kits. Then Sparrowtail told her how he had been in love with Birdsong but she ended it abruptly, and then fell terribly ill," I explained.

"Sparrowtail and Birdsong were in love?" Thrushpaw gasped, her mouth wide open.

"Yes they were. Dawnpool told me all about it this morning when I was cleaning out the elders den," I said.

"I wonder if Birdsong gave birth to Sparrowtail's kits.." Thrushpaw giggled.

"Of course not!" I yelped as I jumped to my paws," Medicine cats are not allowed to fall in love, or have kits!"

"Geeze, you don't have to get all defensive about it," Thrushpaw snorted.

I heard Sparrowtail, Mumblefoot, and Flamepelt enter camp.

"Hey Dad guess what?" I heard Turtlekit mew.

"What is it?" Flamepelt asked.

"While you were gone Dawnstripe and Cloudstorm taught Blossomkit and I a battle move! Watch me!" he meowed.

It was silent for a moment except for a quiet thud of Turtlekit's paws.

"That's excellent Turtlekit! I know you and Blossomkit will be fantastic warriors someday!" Flamepelt purred.

_You should quit eavesdropping on cats._ Nightstar warned me.

_But I want to find out these secrets! And I have extraordinary hearing and sight so I can't help it! _I protested.

Before Nightstar could reply I shoved him out of my head again, and I heard a snarl hissing in the wind.

"You wish you could see your kits grow up like that don't you," Mumblefoot grunted.

"Shut up!" Sparrowtail snapped as he cuffed Mumblefoot over the ear.

I turned around to see Thrushpaw asleep in her nest. I exited the apprentices' den and headed over to Sparrowtail.

"What about your kits?" I asked, pretending like I just barely overheard Mumblefoot.

"What kits? He's not having kits!" Mumblefoot stammered, his legs shaking slightly.

"Okay Lightningpaw, you can keep a secret, right?" Sparrowtail hissed under his breath.

I nodded vigorously.

"Well, there is this she-cat in Thunderclan named Tawnywhisker. And it turns out, she is having my kits!" Sparrowtail whispered.

I gasped, and pretended to act thoroughly shocked.

"But you can't tell _anybody_. This needs to stay a secret. Got it?" Mumblefoot murmured.

I nodded again.

"Now run along and eat something if you're hungry. We'll do the evening patrol later today. You have the day off to do whatever," Sparrowtail ordered.

I nodded and grabbed a mouse to bring over to Littlepaw. I headed into the medicine cat den.

"Oh hello Lightningpaw!" Birdsong meowed.

I looked around the den. The entire den was stocked with herbs. I couldn't figure out how Birdsong and Sweetflower could even move around.

"We're just stocking up on herbs for leaf-bare. It seems like it's going to be a long one this season," Birdsong said.

Sweetflower was no where in sight, while Littlepaw was curled up (except for her broken leg which had a splint on it and was stuck out) asleep in her nest.

"Sweetflower is out collecting catmint. Last leaf-bare we had no greencough or whitecough, and I have a feeling that this leaf-bare we are going to have a lot of it," Birdsong said.

"Wha?" Littlepaw said, seeming dazed as she lifted her head off her paws.

"Hi Littlepaw, I brought you this mouse," I said as I pushed it closer to her.

"Thanks," she muttered sleepily as she took a bite out of it.

"She's been drowsy all morning," Birdsong whispered," I think Sweetflower gave her too many poppy seeds."

I stifled a mrrow of laughter. Littlepaw did look very drowsy as she gulped down her mouse. Then I realized I should probably tell Birdsong about Tawnywhisker. I mean, they had been mates, right? I would just make her promise that she wouldn't let anyone know she found out. And that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey Birdsong, can you keep a secret?" I whispered as Littlepaw drowsily fell back asleep.

"Of course," she meowed.

"Well, Sparrowtail is having kits! This Thunderclan she-cat named Tawnywhisker is having his kits," I hissed.

Birdsong looked thoroughly shocked, and I saw a hint of jealousy in her pale green eyes.

"Oh wow. Well congratulations to him," Birdsong said dryly.

"I thought you would be more happy for him," I said.

"I am happy for him," Birdsong mewed.

"Uh-huh…" I said.

Birdsong turned around, and I left her with her swirling thoughts.

I walked into the apprentices den, and curled up in my nest and fell fast asleep.

**Hmmm this chapter gives you much to think about yessss? I think this time I will give a…..Sparrowtail plushie! Sure, let's go with that. Please review!**

**P.S The next chapter is going to be an updated alliances because I like to keep track of the cats! The reason I am doing that is because like 3 moons of time is passing since I don't want to linger too much on Lightningpaw's apprenticeship!**

**P.S.S Please check out my newest story called Prophecy of Silence! Coming out either today or sometime in the near future….And fyi that story has nothing to do with Lightningpaw and his clanmates!**


	13. Chapter 12 Alliances Update

**Well….here ya go.**

**Windclan**

Leader- Goosestar- white tom with a black flash on his chest and green eyes

Deputy- Pebbleclaw- sandy gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Medicine Cat- Birdsong- beautiful pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes

Apprentice, Sweetflower

Warriors-

Breezefur- sleek, black tom

Quailfeather- dappled brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Ravenclaw- very dark gray almost black she-cat

Lilyfoot- gray she-cat

Brackenclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Maplewhisker- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Darkpelt- dark colored she-cat

Sparrowtail- dark brown tabby tom with a black underbelly and

blue eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Flamepelt- ginger tabby tom

Cloudstorm- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mumblefoot- gray tom with white paws

Adderfang- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Windflight- swift, light brown she-cat

Apprentices-

Sweetflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with a pink nose and pale blue eyes

Lightningpaw- black tom with a white flash on his chest and yellow eyes

Thrushpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Littlepaw- small, smokey gray she-cat

Queens-

Rosefur- creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Flamepelt's kits and taking care of Sparrowtail's kits.

Dawnstripe- creamy she-cat with brown tabby stripes and amber eyes. Mother of Cloudstorm's kits.

Kits-

Blossomkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Turtlekit- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Snowkit- white she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Hawkkit- mottled reddish-brown tabby tom

Peachkit- cream colored she-cat

Rubblekit- large, pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Jetkit- jet black tom with green eyes

Elders-

Dawnpool- silvery gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Acorntail- blind brown tom with ginger paws

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Swiftstar- ginger tabby tom

Deputy- Snowstorm- thick furred white tom

Medicine Cat- Goldenleaf- golden brown tabby she-cat

**Riverclan**

Leader- Moonstar-elderly silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Sageflower- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Oatclaw- mottled ginger tom

Apprentice, Duskpaw (orange tom with green eyes)

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Larkstar- black she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy- Amberstream- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Lilystem- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Owleye (mottled brown tabby tom)

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 13 Kits!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile school and my personal life sort of got in the way :/ I know this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Feahterflightt: don't worry, there's no such thing as a stupid question! XP But yes Lightningpaw is a boy, Littlepaw is a girl, and Thrushpaw is also a girl. And thank you!**

**Cullendaughter45: haha good for you!**

**Ginnystar: it's totally okay and wow that's cool. The eye color thing is kind of lame but whatever it just made Lightningpaw a little more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

I woke up to the sound of Dawnstripe's piercing yowl. I covered my ears with my paws. Dawnstripe had been kitting since sunhigh, and I was sick of her yowling.

Three moons had passed since I had been apprenticed, but not much had changed. Littlepaw had finally moved back to the apprentices den, and Pebbleclaw was continuing her training with her. She would probably become a warrior at the same time Thrushpaw and I would. I had grown tremendously in the past three moons, and muscles rippled through my thick and glossy coat. It was a terrible leaf-bare, and most cats had gotten used to digging out paths of snow every morning from the dens to the fresh-kill pile to the gorse bush. My paws were always frozen, and I assumed they would never thaw out. Runningwind had passed half a moon ago of a terrible and sudden fever, and Acorntail and Dawnpool still grieved for their old denmate. Dawnstripe had been moved to the nursery a moon ago, carrying Cloudstorm's kits. They were bound to born any minute soon.

Tawnywhisker had given birth to Sparrowtail's kits about two moons ago. But things hadn't worked out as well as planned. Swiftstar (Thunderclan's leader) had found out the kits were half Windclan, and he refused to have them in his clan. So Sparrowtail had taken the kits back to Windclan, and Rosefur was raising them, along with Blossomkit and Turtlekit who were now 5 moons old. Sparrowtail's kits were named Snowkit and Hawkkit. Snowkit was a white she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes. Hawkkit was a mottled reddish-brown tom. They constantly got into mischief, and I think all 4 kits plan to sneak onto Thunderclan territory someday.

Dawnstripe let out another piercing yowl, and I heard a proud meow from Cloudstorm. One of their kits had been born. I snuck out of the apprentices den, and sat down on top of a few mouse-lengths of snow. It hadn't snowed for a few days, so the sun had melted or the wind had blown away most of the snow. Mumblefoot sat with Adderfang and Windflight by the fresh-kill pile. Windflight looked extremely nervous.

"Don't worry, she'll make it," Mumblefoot meowed to Windflight.

Windflight made no acknowledgement of what he said.

I sat down beside them, as Dawnstripe let out another piercing yowl, and I heard a tiny mewl.

"Two kits down, one more to go," I heard Sweetflower whisper.

"Thank god!" Dawnstripe panted.

"I'm sure Cloudstorm is proud," Adderfang said.

"They'll be great warriors someday," Mumblefoot said.

Dawnstripe let out one last yowl and I heard both of them purring loudly.

"It's done. Everyone is fine," I said.

No one questioned when I acted weird. They all knew I could hear and see things that the average cat couldn't. So they just took what I said for granted.

"It's a cream colored she-cat, a pale ginger tom, and a jet black tom!" Cloudstorm announced for the whole clan to hear.

The whole clan let out yowls of congratulations and I saw Littlepaw and Thrushpaw emerge from the apprentices' den.

"Geeze, can't any cat get some sleep around here," Thrushpaw muttered.

"Come on Thrushpaw cheer up! The clan needs new kits!" Littlepaw mewed.

"Not in leaf-bare we don't. We can barely feed ourselves right now, let alone new kits," I reminded her.

"That's true, but it's always fun to have new kits around!" Littlepaw meowed.

That is what I liked most about Littlepaw. She found the bright side of something even when there was none. Since Littlepaw had returned to the apprentices' den, she and Thrushpaw had become best friends. Adderfang and I were still best friends.

"If only we had enough prey for a feast," Mumblefoot sighed.

As soon as Sweetflower and Birdsong left the nursery I saw Windflight dash in there. Adderfang followed her a little more slowly, and Mumblefoot was at Adderfang's heels. I would see the kits later.

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I'm going to go and get some more sleep," Thrushpaw muttered as she padded sleepily back to the apprentices den.

I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, and I sensed my eyes turning green.

The clan also knew of my ever-changing eye color, but luckily no one knew that it meant my emotions changed. I would have no privacy if they did know what it meant.

"I wanna see the new kits!" I heard Hawkkit wail from outside the nursery.

"Me too!" Snowkit said.

"Not yet. Give Dawnstripe some privacy. Her kitting took a lot of energy from her, and I'm sure she's very tired. We can see them in the morning. Plus, you guys need a good night's rest," Rosefur said.

"Then why do Blossomkit and Turtlekit get to see them?" Hawkkit protested.

"They don't!" Rosefur snapped.

"But they are in the nursery right now," Snowkit mewed.

I saw Rosefur slip into the nursery, and come out holding Blossomkit and Turtlekit by their scruffs.

"They're so tiny and cute!" Blossomkit squealed.

"We were never that tiny! Right Mama?" Turtlekit asked.

"Come on all of you. We are going to sleep in the elders den tonight, and give Dawnstripe and her new kits some peace," Rosefur said as she scooted her kits away.

I walked back into the apprentices den and curled up in my nest and fell asleep peacefully.

**Yes, yes I know it was a short chapter! Umm ummm…ummm….have I done an Adderfang plushie yet? Hmm I do not think so! Well if you review this time you'll get an Adderfang plushie! So pleaseeeee review! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry I havent updated in forever but my life has just totally gotten in the way for a very long time. Alright I don't really have time to reply to all of your reviews so just here is the next chapter!**

"Come on Lightningpaw! You can do better than that!" Nightstar snapped as I tumbled down the slope.

I staggered to my paws and shook the dirt from my fur.

I surged forward, catching Nightstar off guard and sending him flying. Nightstar caught himself and slashed my muzzle, but I ducked and lashed my claws out at his forepaw, tripping and injuring him. I quickly did the front flip move, and turned just in time to blow in a kick with my hind legs just after I landed. Nightstar took a huge paw swipe at me, attempting to shove me over, but I bit down on his paw in mid-air and he yelped. Then I dove under his belly, clawing as I went through, and then I jerked my back upward, sending him flying.

"Alright, we've had enough for tonight. Good job though. Now what is it about new kits in the clan?" Nightstar asked.

To cool me down before I woke up, Nightstar had a little chat with me most of the time.

"Dawnstripe gave birth to her kits tonight. Two toms and a she-cat," I replied.

"That's good. Your clan needs more warriors. And who knows, maybe one of these kits will be your apprentice. You will have been a warrior for 3 moons when they are ready to be apprenticed. Do you know their names?" Nightstar said.

"I heard Mumblefoot say they are named Peachkit, Rubblekit, and Jetkit," I replied.

"Jetkit. That is the one you should train. Such a strong yet fierce name," Nightstar said.

"He is the runt of the litter though. Rubblekit is the largest," I replied.

"Rubblekit sounds like a good apprentice too. But not Peachkit. Peachkit is such a sweet name, and she seems like a total softie. Not an apprentice to be chosen to follow in your paw steps," Nightstar said.

"But the clan needs more warriors. And Peachkit could be a good hunter for the new warriors," I protested.

"That is true. Every clan needs a few very good hunters to keep the fresh-kill pile in stock. But I do not want you to train a hunter. I want you to train a battle cat. Maybe Thrushpaw should train Peachkit," Nightstar suggested.

"That sounds good. Thrushpaw is a very good hunter." I said.

"Exactly. Battle cats train battle cats, and hunters train hunters. It always turns out the best that way," Nightstar said.

I nodded, realizing he was right.

"Is Sparrowtail a battle cat?" I asked.

"He is an in between. He will give you some good hunting skills, which is good. But he gives you some battle skills too. And I don't want you to be an in between cat. I want you to be a battle cat. And that is what I am here for," Nightstar said.

I nodded.

"Well you seem cooled down enough. Until next time…" Nightstar said as he raced off into the forest again.

Everything began to fade away.

**Sorry its short, I apologize greatly. Well since this chapter is short I won't do a plushie but I will next chapter I promise! Please review anyways :D**


	16. Chapter 15 Riverclan's Accusations

**Superrr sorry about all of the corrections ive had to make to this page well I hope I fixed them all and now maybe the story will make more sense? Idk. Oh! P.S according to me and in all of my stories kits walk and open their eyes and talk and stuff a day after they are born! I know in like real life its like 2 weeks after they are born or something…but I cant wait that long! Plus this is warriors, so I honestly don't care. Please enjoy!(:**

I woke up, and saw that for once my nest wasn't a total mess like it normally was when Nightstar walked in my dreams. It seemed as though I hadn't woken Thrushpaw in the night either.

I slowly stretched and yawned, clawing at the moss at the edge of my nest. Sunlight dappled against the nests, as it poked through the cracks in the den. I stepped outside and gasped. There was no snow. Just muddy and soggy ground. I headed over to the nursery to go and see the new kits, and possibly my future apprentice.

Cloudstorm was in Rosefur's empty nest licking Dawnstripe's forehead.

"Oh hello Lightningpaw. Come to see the kits?" Dawnstripe welcomed me.

I nodded and looked down at the tiny kits. Jetkit certainly was the tiniest of the litter, while Rubblekit was easily the biggest. Peachkit, with her long creamy fur was right in the middle. Jetkit had the same black coat as me, except his was sleek rather then fluffy. Rubblekit had very short pale ginger fur, and he mewled and pawed at his siblings while they squeaked in protest.

"They're beautiful," I congratulated them.

"Rubblekit sure seems like the little warrior doesn't he?" Adderfang said from beside me.

I jumped, startled by his presence. I didn't know he had been standing right next to me. Even with my alert senses.

"Maybe you'll get to mentor one Adderfang. I know how much you want to be deputy," Dawnstripe said.

"That would be an honor," Adderfang meowed.

"I would love to mentor Jetkit," I said.

"Oh you'll be a warrior too when they are apprenticed! I forgot about that! I will certainly recommend you to Goosestar to mentor him. You are a mentor I approve of. And Adderfang, I will recommend you for Rubblekit," Dawnstripe promised.

"Come on Dawnstripe, these kits haven't even opened their eyes yet and you're already planning who their mentors will be," Cloudstorm teased.

"You're right. I should be worrying about this 5 moons from now," Dawnstripe blushed.

I congratulated them both again and Adderfang and I left the den.

"Can you believe all the snow is gone?"Adderfang asked.

"No I can't. Do you think newleaf is upon us?" I asked.

"No. We still have 2 moons left of leaf-bare," Adderfang sighed.

Suddenly I heard a terrible hacking sound coming from the warriors den and I saw Sweetflower sprint across the clearing to the warriors den.

"Oh no!" Sweetflower wailed.

Birdsong dashed across camp after her.

"I'm fine…cough!….Seriously!" Breezefur coughed.

"No you're not! You have whitecough!" Sweetflower said as Breezefur leaned against her.

"Good thing we stocked up on tons of catmint," Birdsong said as she followed her apprentice back to the den.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't seem good. Whitecough spreads as fast as a hare can run across the moor," Adderfang said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. They say that a long time ago whitecough and greencough wiped out almost all of Shadowclan. Only a few cats survived it," Adderfang said.

"That won't happen to us, right?" I asked.

"It better not," Adderfang snarled.

"Adderfang, do you want to join Lightningpaw, Sparrowtail, and I on the dawn patrol?" Brackenclaw asked.

"Sure," Adderfang shrugged.

"Then come on," Brackenclaw beckoned him with a flick of his tail.

Sparrowtail was already at the gorse bush, shaking mud off his paws.

"This is so disgusting," Sparrowtail muttered.

"Oh your acting like Quailfeather when she gets her paws wet," Brackenclaw teased.

The entire clan knew that Quailfeather was absolutely terrified of water, she wouldn't even get her paws wet.

We exited camp and headed towards the Thunderclan border.

"I hope I see Tawnywhisker..I haven't seen her since the last Gathering. She'd be so proud of Snowkit and Hawkkit…" Sparrowtail sighed.

"Well you can see her as long as she stays on her own side of the border," Brackenclaw hissed.

"Why are you being all defensive?" Adderfang asked.

"Because yesterday Darkpelt and I caught Thunderclan's scent on our side of the border. They stopped after a few fox-lengths and turned back. And there was no scent of prey or blood. I just assumed some young warriors or some apprentices dared each other to cross the border. But we still need to keep our eyes peeled," Brackenclaw explained.

"Shouldn't you have told Goosestar?" I asked.

"I figured it was no biggie. But if we find fresh scent on our side of the border I think we'll need to send a patrol over to their camp to warn them," Brackenclaw growled.

"Let's quicken our pace to see if we can meet up with the dawn patrol," Sparrowtail ordered.

We walked a little faster and soon reached the stream. I leaped across it, along with the others.

"I remember when you nearly drowned in this stream when you were a kit Adderfang! And Birdsong had to jump in and save you!" Sparrowtail laughed.

I let out a mrrow of laughter as Adderfang glared angrily at Sparrowtail. I assumed he remembered that.

"Hold on, is that squirrel blood over here?" Brackenclaw asked.

I peered into the trees, and spotted two very scared looking apprentices. I looked away, pretending that I hadn't seen them hiding in the bushes.

"It is squirrel blood! And it has fresh Thunderclan scent on it!" Brackenclaw yowled.

"I saw two Thunderclan apprentices in the bushes!" I hissed.

I dashed over to where they were and I hauled them both out. One of them even had squirrel fur stuck on his nose. They were both toms, maybe 5 or 6 moons into their apprenticeship. One was a dark gray tom while the other was a reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Sparrowtail hisse.d

"I'm Stormpaw and this is Redpaw. We were out on an assessment when the squirrel I was chasing ran across the border. It was technically Thunderclan prey so I caught it only a fox-length or two across the border. I'm sorry," Stormpaw meowed, his head down.

"You should be sorry! Now who are your mentors?" Adderfang snarled.

"Cloudberry and Chictalon are our mentors," Redpaw said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I dunno. We are on our assesment so we're not supposed to know where they are mouse-brain!" Redpaw hissed.

I tackled him and pinned him down.

"You're not in the position to be calling us mouse-brains are you?" I growled.

Redpaw bared his teeth at me but said nothing.

I slashed my claws across his muzzle and then let the snobby tom up.

"That's enough Lightningpaw. Now call your mentors," Brackenclaw ordered.

"Cloudberry!" Redpaw yowled.

"Chictalon!" Stormpaw yowled.

A white she-cat with one black paw and pale blue eyes came after a few moments and stood by Redpaw's side. I assumed she was Redpaw's mentor. A few more moments passed, and a light brown tabby tom appeared from the trees and stood next to Stormpaw.

"Redpaw, what are you doing on Windclan territory?" Cloudberry asked.

I suddenly realized that Cloudberry and Tawnywhisker were sisters. They had the same face, ears, and graceful voice. I hoped my eyes weren't turning amber.

"Stormpaw was chasing a squirrel and he chased it onto Windclan territory and killed it and that cat clawed me!" Redpaw mewled like a kit.

"He has a right to claw you once or twice! You should have never set paw on Windclan territory!" Chictalon growled.

"We'd like our squirrel back now," Sparrowtail hissed.

"I'll get it," Stormnpaw moped as he disappeared into the trees.

He returned a moment later with a fat and plump squirrel in his jaws. I saw Adderfang licking his jaws. This would be the best prey we'd gotten in moons.

"Thank you," Brackenclaw snapped as he snatched it from Stormpaw.

"Now I hope you will be keeping your apprentices off our territory," Adderfang hissed.

"Of course. And we will make sure they are punished," Cloudberry replied.

"Good. Now get off our territory before we claw your ears off!" Sparrowtail snapped.

Chictalon nodded in acknowledgement and the four cats headed back to their territory.

"Come on, let's mark the border real good," Brackenclaw growled.

We marked every tree on the border line and then walked over to the Riverclan border. Luckily everything was fine over there. For once those fish-faces hadn't crossed our territory for a while. But I was kind of sad. I hadn't been allowed to go to the past two Gatherings, so I hadn't seen Robinpaw and Bramblepaw in moons. Well, they probably had warrior names now though. I knew Archpaw would shove it in my face that he had a warrior name if I saw him at the Gathering tonight. Hopefully Goosestar would let me come this time.

"Sparrowtail, will I be able to go to the Gathering tonight? I haven't gone in forever," I asked.

"Sure. I'll make sure Goosestar invites you," Sparrowtail nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thrushpaw had gone to the last two Gatherings, which angered me when I wasn't invited to come.

"And can you ask him to invited Littlepaw too? I'm sure she'd enjoy it," I added.

Sparrowtail nodded as we entered camp. I saw him walk off to the leader's den right away. At least now he wouldn't forget. Sparrowtail and Goosestar talked for a moment, Sparrowtail dipped his head and then padded away. Goosestar came walking up to me. I gulped.

"Of course you can come to the Gathering tonight Lightningpaw. I never wanted you not to come, you always deserved it. I just wanted all of the clans to calm down about the whole Timberstar incident first," Goosestar rumbled, in his low yet calm and soothing voice.

"Oh okay. Thank you for explaining to me," I replied as I padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

"This is so fun!" I head Hawkkit squeal from outside the nursery.

Hawkkit, Snowkit, Blossomkit, and Turtlekit were all jumping up and down in a big puddle of mud. The mud stained Blossomkit's, Turtlekit's, and Snowkit's white legs and paws, while Hawkit reddish brown coat seemed to sort of blend in with the mud instead.

"Would you both quit it! I'm going to have to lick all that mud out of your pelts later you know!" Rosefur snapped from inside the nursery.

I assumed the queen had been watching them through the brambles.

"Oh let kits be kits Rosefur," Dawnstripe meowed.

"At least you don't have to deal with them yet. And I only signed up for two. Sparrowtail didn't need to bring me two more kits and tell me to take care of them! It's like saying, 'Oh, here's three more apprentices for you to train'!" Rosefur snapped.

"Now don't be rude. Blossomkit and Turtlekit will be apprentices soon and then you'll have only two kits to care of again," Dawnstripe reminded her.

"Yes but they are not my kits and it'll be about time I returned to my warrior duties," Rosefur protested.

I decided to leave the arguing queens to themselves. Having no idea what to do, I grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and began to slowly eat it. For once, I didn't have to thaw out the prey in my mouth. Once I had finished eating I decided to go and hunt. I had nothing better to do, and some of the prey might come out since the snow was temporarily gone.

I walked out of camp, knowing no cat would question me. I was already being treated like a warrior, so no cat questioned me if I left camp or anything anymore. I headed straight towards the Riverclan border, hoping to see Robinpaw before the Gathering.

I searched around, and quickly caught a mouse and buried it, then continued closer to the Riverclan border until I was the borderline. I made sure not to step paw over it, as I sniffed around. Then suddenly I heard a voice yowling from the ferns a few fox-lengths away.

"Stop sniffing for prey on our territory you mangy weasel!" A familiar voice hissed.

Then suddenly a much bigger and stronger looking Robinpaw leaped out of the ferns, snarling.

"Robinpaw?" I asked.

"Lightningpaw?" she muttered, her body relaxing and her gaze calming.

"Yes it's me," I said.

"Wow! You've gotten so big! And strong! I barely remember you as the little kit you were!" Robinpaw meowed.

"Well you've gotten big too Robinpaw!" I exclaimed.

"Robinpaw? Who's she? I'm Robinflight now!" Robinflight teased.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!" I purred.

"Yes, Bramblepaw is Brambleberry now. And Archpaw is Archclaw now," Robinflight explained.

"That's awesome. Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" I asked.

"Of course! Tonight is the night where Moonstar will announce our warrior names to the rest of the clan," Robinflight said, her amber eyes shining with pride.

"Good, because Goosestar is finally allowing me to go to the Gathering again. He claimed he wanted the whole Timberstar thing to pass first," I said.

"What a lame excuse!" Robinflight remarked.

I nodded.

"Just a question, but why are your eyes changing color?" she asked.

"It happens all the time. No one really knows what it means," I shrugged.

Robinflight nodded, and then I heard yowling from deeper in the territory.

"Robinflight why did you stray from the hunting patrol!" I heard a familiar voice yowl from deeper in the territory.

But before Robinflight could dash away, Jaggedtooth was upon us.

"You again?" he snarled," Quit bothering our warriors!" "He's not bothering me! I saw him near our border and I was trying to scare him off but he wouldn't budge!" Robinflight meowed harshly.

I knew she was just trying to defend herself and stay out of trouble with Jaggedtooth.

"Well he thinks he's so brave that no one can defeat him!" I heard Archclaw snap from behind Jaggedtooth.

"What are we all yapping about?" the Riverclan deputy, Sageflower, asked.

"This apprentice is on our border," Jaggedtooth growled.

"Well we can not punish him for he is not on our territory or threatening to move the scent markers. But he should get out of here before he accidentally does," Sageflower warned me.

"Sorry for the mishap, it won't happen again," I apologized as I backed away slowly.

"It better not!" Archclaw snarled.

I then padded away, further into Windclan territory. I saw the sun above us, and I went to go and collect my mouse when I saw a starling, nibbling at some bugs by a reed. I leaped forward quickly, and killed it with a small bite to the neck. I dragged the mouse and starling back to camp, and deposited them on the fresh-kill pile. Sparrowtail nodded his approval. The prey was creeping out of their burrows today. The fresh-kill pile looked more stocked then it was usually. Including the fat and juicy squirrel those Thunderclan apprentices had caught on our territory. Hopefully that would fill Dawnpool and Acorntail's hungry bellies.

"Oh no!" I heard Sweetflower's wail from the elders den.

I turned to see a very shaky, frail, and sickly looking Dawnpool leaning against Sweetflower as they walked over to the medicine cat den. I stretched my hearing to figure out what was happening.

"Not Dawnpool too! If greencough is spreading this fast we'll all die!" Sweetflower wailed.

I turned and saw Birdsong entering camp with a big mouthful of catmint.

"Luckily the snow hasn't destroyed all the catmint yet. The rock overhang has protected at least half of it from most of the snow, so it is still good. I'd like to get the apprentices and collect as much as we can," Birdsong said.

"But we have no more room to store it!" Sweetflower protested.

"You can store it in my den," Goosestar suggested.

"You would let us?" Sweetflower asked.

"Of course! I'm only in there at night most of the time and there is plenty of space. I won't mind a couple mouthfuls of catmint in there," Goosestar said.

"And you're okay with the scent?" Birdsong asked.

"The scent is mouthwatering but then I'll think of the sick cats or cats who are going to be sick in this clan and will need it. Then I won't set paw on it," Goosestar assured them.

"Very well," Birdsong said," I'll put this in your den and take out the apprentices to collect as much as we can."

Goosestar nodded in approval and walked over to share tongues with Lilyfoot. Thrushpaw and Littlepaw were basking on the sun rocks. Lazy cats. It was just past sunhigh and I'd already gone on the dawn patrol, shoved two apprentices off our territory, hunted, and nearly gotten in a border skirmish with Riverclan. And all Littlepaw and Thrushpaw had done is soak up warmth. I shook my ruffled pelt to make it seem like my fur wasn't bristling.

"Thrushpaw! Littlepaw! Come with me, we are going to collect catmint!" Birdsong ordered," You too Lightningpaw."

I followed Birdsong out of camp, with Littlepaw and Thrushpaw at my heels. We followed her down to a little waterfall, that was surrounded by all kinds of herbs I guessed. Birdsong led us to this rock overhang, and underneath it were some delicious smelling herbs.

"Now grab as big of a mouthful as you can, and don't eat any of it! It is very precious and will give you a bellyache as well," Birdsong advised.

I grabbed a huge mouthful of the leaves and stalks and I led the way back to camp. It was harder to walk as the mouthwatering herb filled my senses. I longed to eat a leaf or two, but I knew those one or two leaves could mean life or death for a cat.

"Just put them in the back of Goosestar's den. Littlepaw, come with me to collect the last few mouthfuls," Birdsong said, her voice muffled by the catmint.

I nodded and headed into Goosestar's den with the others.I spat out the catmint at the back of the den, and was surprised at how big the pile was. Hopefully, this would last us through the rest of leaf-bare, if not more.

"Thank you," Birdsong dipped her head in thanks to Thrushpaw and I as she and Littlepaw padded off.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Evening was slowly approaching. I slipped into the apprentices' den to try and catch some shut eye before the Gathering.

"Come on you guys! Lemme show you around camp!" I heard Hawkkit meow.

"I'm helping too!" Snowkit meowed.

I sighed. Rubblekit, Peachkit, and Jetkit must have finally opened their eyes.

"Don't stray too far, ok?" Dawnstripe's distressed meow called from the nursery.

"We won't!" Snowkit and Hawkkit replied in unison.

I crawled outside the apprentices' den, just to watch the new kits.

Rubblekit was a very big kit, while Jetkit could barely reach his shoulder. Peachkit was long and slender, with glossy yet thick fur. Hawkkit and Snowkit looked giant compared to them.

"That den over there is the elders den. Be careful though, the elders can get really grouchy," Hawkkit warned.

"Why are they so grouchy?" Peachkit mewed curiously.

"No one really knows. Maybe because since they are older they ache more," Snowkit suggested.

I gasped. Peachkit's tiny mew sounded like Tawnywhisker's and Cloudberry's voice. Graceful yet polite that was slightly high-pitched and sounded like music to my ears.

"Okay. Now this is the medicine cat den. Our two medicine cats, Birdsong and Sweetflower, cure cats here. But don't go in there right now, because some cats are terribly ill, and we don't want you guys getting sick," Snowkit explained.

I saw Peachkit's eyes open wide with fright, and Rubblekit shrank back scared. Jetkit eyes opened wide, in mostly curiousty, but also fright. That was a good thing. It was good to be scared, but not terrified out of your pelt.

"Now this is Goosestar's den," Hawkkit said.

"Who's Goosestar?" Jetkit asked, his green eyes gleaming with curiously.

"Goosestar is Windclan's leader," Snowkit replied.

"But his den is private. So don't go in there unless you are told to," Hawkkit warned him.

Jetkit nodded. That was good too. He obeyed orders. Well at least he pretended to.

"Now this is the warriors den. Someday you three will be sleeping in here along with us, and Blossomkit and Turtlekit!" Snowkit meowed proudly.

"I'm going to be the best warrior Windclan has ever seen!" Jetkit squeaked proudly.

"Me too!" Rubblekit said, as he puffed out his chest.

I let out a purr. How cute. When Rubblekit had his chest puffed out, he was huge for a day old kit.

"No I will! I'm the fastest! That means I'll catch the most rabbits!" Peachkit meowed proudly.

"But I'm the strongest!" Rubblekit protested.

"Well I'm the smartest!" Jetkit said, seeming quite unsured.

That was excellent. Even though he could not match his siblings in either direction of being a warrior, he took a new direction. Intelligence. He was a smart one, eager to learn.

"Oh this is Lightningpaw. He's an apprentice," Hawkkit said.

"He looks as big as Cloudstorm!" Peachkit said, sounding impressed.

"But I thought Cloudstorm was a warrior!" Rubblekit whined.

"He is. Lightningpaw is just big for a cat. His sister seems tiny compared to him," Snowkit said.

"Come on now, let's go back to the nursery before Dawnstripe gets too worried," Hawkkit said as she led Rubblekit and Peachkit back to the nursery,

"I wanna be an apprentice!" Jetkit said.

"You will soon little one," I said as I stroked his head with my tail tip.

"But will I have to grow as big as you? Because I'm so tiny compared to Peachkit and Rubblekit," he moaned.

"Don't worry Jetkit. I was as small as you when I was little. But look at me now. It just takes some time. Be patient. You won't be a kit forever," I replied.

"But 6 moons seems like forever!" he whined.

"It was for me too. But don't worry, it'll come soon enough. Besides, you still have a lot to learn about the clan when you are a kit," I informed him.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Lightningpaw," I answered him.

"What a cool name. I hope when you become a warrior, you'll get to be my mentor!" he mewed as he stumbled back to the nursery.

_Yes, I hope so too._ I thought as I smiled.

Figuring I still had a few minutes to sleep, I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes.

But I couldn't fall asleep, and only seconds later I heard cats being roused to go to the Gathering. As we gathered by the gorse bush I groomed my fur and Adderfang joined me.

"Dawnstripe's kits are so cute. They'll make brilliant warriors," Adderfang remarked.

"Hey, I'm training one too remember?" I snorted, cuffing him over the ear.

I could acutally cuff him over the ear now without having to jump or stand on my toes. I was nearly as big as him now.

"Oh right. Well I call Rubblekit!" Adderfang announced.

"I don't want Rubblekit. I don't need to train an apprentice that will grow bigger than me in 2 moons. I want Jetkit," I replied.

"But he's the tiniest! Peachkit is bigger than him!" Adderfang remarked.

"Where are all the warriors going?" Jetkit mewed.

I turned and saw him sitting outside the nursery.

"They're going to the Gathering," Dawnstripe replied.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The Gathering is when all 4 clans meet in peace at the full moon," Dawnstripe explained.

Jetkit nodded in understanding

"Is Lightningpaw going?" he asked.

"I think so. Goosestar hasn't let him go for 2 moons," Dawnstripe replied.

"Why?" Jetkit asked.

"Because he nearly killed the former Shadowclan leader, Timberstar. Goosestar wanted that whole deal to calm down first. And why do you know Lightningpaw?" Dawnstripe answered.

"Because we were talking! And he's really cool! I want him to be my mentor!" Jetkit squeaked.

"You're too young to be worrying about who's going to be your mentor. Now come on inside," Dawnstripe ordered as she dragged him back in the nursery by his scruff.

"See? He even wants me to be his mentor," I retorted as we began to exit camp.

"Well I'm sure when Rubblekit meets me he'll want me to be his mentor!" Adderfang snapped to his defense.

"Uh-huh…" I rolled my eyes.

Adderfang let out a growl, but in playfulnes. We continued walking to the Gathering Island in silence. The Riverclan ground was much more marshy then usual. Soon every cat had brown paws, that were covered in mud. We clambered across the Tree Bridge, and I saw Riverclan and Shadowclan had already arrived. A very weak looking Moonstar sat on the lowest branch, while Larkstar sat a few branches higher. Moonstar's fur didn't have it's usual silky appearance. It seemed dull and ragged, and looked limp around her body. Her eyes had a glazed, dull look. Larkstar's thick black fur on the other hand shimmered in the moonlight, and her pale green eyes dazzled with excitement. It seemed as though she had something important to announce.

I searched around to find Robinflight, and I found her close to the trunk of the tree, where we had met last time I had gone to the Gathering. I raced over and we nuzzled. Brambleberry's eyes were filled with surprise and joy. We nuzzled too. Archclaw glared at me with a sinister glare. Besides his death glare at me, he made no notice of my presence.

Goosestar climbed up the tree and settled himself beside Larkstar. They dipped their heads to each other in greeting, and then began to talk in hushed voices. Moonstar sat, crouched on her branch, muttering under her breath.

"Moonstar doesn't seem the same anymore..." I said.

"She isn't," Robinflight shook her head.

"She's gone mad now. On her last life, she makes rash decisions that don't make sense. It's going to eventually hurt all of the clan," Archclaw hissed.

"Don't talk like that about Moonstar! She's just become a little cranky and impatient," Brambleberry muttered.

"Jaggedtooth should be the new leader of Riverclan. Sageflower is too soft and doesn't like a battle. Jaggedtooth realizes that we need more territory to survive, and we must fight for it," Archclaw said.

"Jaggedtooth is too ambitious and blood-thirsty! He'll tear the all of the forests to shreds with blood!" I snapped.

Archclaw snarled and I saw his claws unsheathe and dig into the ground.

"Jaggedtooth was the best mentor any cat could ever have! He taught me to be strong, win in battles, and never quit fighting until the enemy is dead!" Archclaw snarled.

"It is against the warrior code to kill unreasonably Archclaw! Of all cats you should know that!" Robinflight retorted, trying to break up the fight.

"I don't need the warrior code! I need to survive and lead my clan, so I can make sure we all survive. Together, Riverclan can rule all of the territory around the lake! Then all the clans will realize Riverclan are not the fools. We are not the weak ones," Archclaw hissed.

Then suddenly I blinked, and saw his coat was drenched in blood. I blinked again, startled, and it was gone. It was a vision from Starclan. This cat could never lead his clan, or all the clans were doomed. That meant he must be killed. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow. But someday, I would have to kill him.

"Here comes Thunderclan!" some cat yelled from the crowd.

I saw Swiftstar and Snowstorm at the head of their clan, with some warriors and apprentices behind them. They scrambled over the tree bridge and the warrior and apprentices stopped to pant at the back of the crowd while Snowstorm and Swiftstar slipped through the crowd.

"Sorry we are late. A couple mouse-brained warriors got stuck in some mud while leaving our territory," Swiftstar said dryly.

He leaped up onto the tree, and Moonstar lifted up her head finally.

"Cats! The Gathering has begun! Shadowclan will share first!" Larkstar yowled as she stepped forward.

Swiftstar joined Goosestar and Larkstar on the largest branch of the tree.

"Prey has been running well since the snow thaw. Frogs enjoy the mud, and we are all now well fed. We have a new warrior, Petalnose!" Larkstar announced.

Yowls let out around the clearing in congratulations. A ginger warrior sat up straight and her golden eyes shone with pride. I assumed she was Petalnose. Archclaw glared at her in pure hatred. Maybe they had fought as apprentices or something. But then again, Archclaw hated everybody except Jaggedtooth.

"We also have a new litter of kits. My kits. Mossykit and Cottonkit are half a moon old now," Larkstar announced.

Yowls and snarls of protest followed after she finished her last sentence.

"Leaders can't be queens!" Archclaw yowled at the top of his lungs.

Larkstar sent him a sharp glare, and Archclaw met it with his own murderous stare. She then turned away as Goosestar and Swiftstar calmed down the yowling cats. Moonstar made no sign that she knew what was going on. She made no effort to calm down the Riverclan cats, so Goosestar and Swiftstar had to do it for her.

"Please let me explain! Yes, they are my kits. Blood to blood, I am their Mother. But for when they are kits my sister Dapplestream is taking care of them. But they do know I am their true mother," Larkstar said.

"But what about when they need milk? You have to care for them then," Archclaw yowled.

"Well my sister just gave birth to her daughter, Hollykit, about a quarter moon ago. So she still has milk and will be feeding them as well," Larkstar hissed.

"This may be something that hasn't happened in more seasons than any cat here can remember, but it seems as though Larkstar has complete control," Goosestar said.

"So what do your kits look like?" some tom yowled from the crowd.

"Well they are both she-cats. Mossykit is brown and white with pale green eyes and Cottonkit is fluffy white with green eyes," Larkstar replied.

"Enough of this talk," Swiftstar snapped," Thunderclan will share next. We have three new apprentices: Fawnpaw, Sugarpaw, and Lilacpaw."

The clan let out murmurs and meows of recognition and congratulations.

"The prey has been running well despite all the snow. Prey has been forced out of their burrows because the snow gets so high. We also have two new warriors. Stormtail and Redears," Swiftstar announced.

The clans let out much louder yowls for Redears and Stormtail.

Swiftstar dipped his head in finishing, and Goosestar stood up.

"We have a new litter of kits. Rubblekit, Peachkit, and Jetkit were born just the other night. Our apprentice Littlepaw has finally resumed her training after being unreasonably mauled in a fight with Riverclan," Goosestar said, glaring at Hawkfeather in the crowd with a piercing gaze.

"Prey is running well," he finished.

I could tell all of the clans were lying to make themselves not seem weak. Thunderclan looked so skinny their pelts hung on their bones, and Shadowclan huddled in small groups, shivering. It wasn't even too cold out tonight.

For the first time tonight Moonstar looked up.

"Windclan is a bunch of fox-hearted thieves!" she yowled.

Goosestar immediately jerked up to his paws and stared down at the mad leader.

"There has been plenty of Windclan scent along the borders. Prey has been rare, and I have personally smelled prey blood along the border," Moonstar announced.

"Windclan would do no such thing! We have enough prey in our territory to sustain ourselves thank you very much," Goosestar snorted.

"But every cat wants prey in leaf-bare! And you think Riverclan is weak enough to steal from? Well never! It was probably one of your snobby new warriors who wants a full belly when they go to sleep. Or maybe an apprentice who is a show off with battle and wants to be a show off with hunting too!" Moonstar snapped as she glared at me.

"I would never catch any of your prey! I am loyal to the warrior code and have better things to do than catch your fishy prey," I retorted.

I hoped I hadn't offended Robinflight.

"ENOUGH!" Swiftstar yowled.

"Quit fighting! Can't we have a Gathering without any fighting? Haven't you seen the clouds covering up the full moon? This is a night of truce, and Moonstar, you are breaking this truce. This Gathering is over!" Larkstar yowled.

I turned to Robinflight.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just defending myself," I whispered.

"It's fine Lightningpaw. I understand that you would never steal our prey. You are too loyal to the warrior code," she murmured.

"Moonstar didn't announce our warrior names…" Brambleberry muttered as her head drooped.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Why do you guys care? It is what is inside of us that matters. We are true warriors now. I don't need recognition from the other clans. And besides, the crabbier Moonstar gets the more likely she is going to die sooner or later," Archclaw said.

"You are so stuck-up! All you care about is leading your clan into a pool of blood and death!" I hissed.

"You're just jealous that I am a warrior and you're not!" Archclaw snarled.

"I have the skills of any warrior and that's what counts," I snapped.

"Lightningpaw! Let's go!" I heard Adderfang yowl.

I nuzzled Robinflight and Brambleberry goodbye, and gave one last growl and glare at Archclaw, before turning away to follow Adderfang. I leaped after him and we raced across the tree bridge with the rest of our clan. We walked at a quick pace back to camp. Once we arrived Goosestar immediately leaped onto Highrock and called a clan meeting.

"If you weren't at the Gathering, I will fill you in. Riverclan has accused us of prey stealing!" he yowled.

Yowls of protest followed.

"By the hostility of Moonstar's words, I assume we will have a battle. And we need more warriors. With Breezefur and Dawnpool ill with whitecough, we may lose some cats to this disease if it spreads any further," Goosestar said.

"Actually Goosestar, Dawnpool is on the verge of death. She had greencough, not whitecough. Her breathing is already slowing. There is nothing left I can do for her," Birdsong dipped her head in failure and humiliation.

"What about Breezefur?" Ravenclaw yowled.

"Breezefur is fine right now. He is asleep, and he has eaten as much catmint as his body take. I think he will be fine, he just needs some recovery time. He is strong for a senior warrior, and will live, I am positive," Sweetflower announced.

"Very well then. We must prepare for a battle with Riverclan! My first act of doing so, is to announce a new warrior," Goosestar said as his gaze swept over me.

I gulped.

"Lightningpaw, get up here," he meowed proudly.

I leaped up onto Highrock with him.

"Sparrowtail, have you passed on all of your knowledge onto Lightningpaw?" Goosestar asked.

"Of course. I couldn't have asked for a smarter apprentice," Sparrowtail nodded.

"Very well then. Lightningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightningblaze. Starclan thanks you for your courage and bravery in battle," Goosestar meowed as he rested his chin on my head, and I licked my shoulder.

"Lightningblaze! Lightningblaze! Lightningblaze!" the clan yowled.

I held my head up proudly for a few moments, and then leaped off of Highrock. Lilyfoot and Birdsong ran up to me and nuzzled me.

"I'm so proud of my little boy!" Lilyfoot squealed as she licked my forehead.

"Mom…" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Congratulations," Thrushpaw muttered as she walked up to me.

"Can't you be a little bit happier for your brother? I mean, I'm older than him by a few moons and I'm not disappointed that he has become a warrior before me," Littlepaw said as she cuffed Thrushpaw over the ear.

"But now we can't train together or sleep in the same den or anything!" Thrushpaw moaned.

"Thrushpaw, you will be an amazing warrior when your time comes. But I was just naturally born to become the world's youngest warrior. And you will become a fantastic warrior once you have learned enough," I encouraged her.

Thrushpaw nodded and we nuzzled.

"Now we all should go to sleep and leave Lightningblaze to his vigil," Goosestar ordered.

All of the cats slowly retreated to their dens and I sat at the gorse bush. After a few minutes, Nightstar appeared (ghost form again) next to me and his tail rested on my shoulder.

"Congratulations little one. Well I guess I can't call you little one anymore," he smiled.

"Unless you want your ears clawed off, then no," I growled playfully.

"You do realize you are probably the youngest warrior Starclan has ever known?" he asked.

"Yes I do. It is a great yet terrible honor," I muttered as I gazed up at Silverpelt.

"That is true. At least you are wise enough to see both sides of the situation," Nightstar nodded.

It was silent between us for a long time.

"Nightstar…did you ever have kits?" I asked.

"No I did not. I never found love. But my apprentice, Scorchfire, was like a son to me. He never met his Father. His Father had died before any cat even knew his Mother was pregnant. So when I became his mentor, I became more of a Father to him than any other tom had. And he was the best son I could have ever dreamt of having. But sadly, he was killed in battle only a season or two after his warrior ceremony," Nightstar sighed.

"I'm sorry," I murmured sympathetically.

"I was killed only a moon or two later, so my pain did not last for long. And once I died I joined him up in the sky," Nightstar sighed.

"You mean Starclan?" I corrected him.

"Er yes. Starclan..." he muttered, startled.

"Get away from him!" a she-cat hissed from what seemed like nowhere.

I jerked to my feet and took a quick glance around camp. I then leaped outside and stared hard around the moor. But no cats were in sight and there was no scent lingering besides the ones of my clan. I carefully stepped back inside camp.

I saw a starry light brown tabby she-cat standing a couple tail-lengths in front of Nightstar. Her tail stuck straight out, her fur was bristled, and her claws were unsheathed.

**Ooooh cliff-hanger! You'll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter…. :O plushie this time will be…umm…Larkstar? *holds out plushie hopefully* please review!(:**


	17. Chapter 16 The True Story Of Nightstar

**Okay I know that this chapter will probably be really confusing, so you might need to read it a few times. Please bare with me, this chapter is like really important despite how confusing it is!**

"Oh Hazeltail! How nice to see you again! How are Fuzzyears and Breezeflight?" he asked in a cheerful tone, though I could tell he was nervous and jittery on the inside.

"Don't ask about my kits! They are long dead like the rest of your clanmates. I am here to talk to Lightningblaze, not you," she snarled.

"She-cats are always the crabbiest," Nightstar murmured in my ear.

"I heard that!" she yowled.

Hazeltail leaped onto Nightstar and they began to fight ferociously.

"Guys! Stop! The clan will hear you!" I whispered.

"No they will not. I have them tranced so they cannot hear you, me, or any other cat from Starclan who decides come down here," Nightstar gasped as Hazeltail clawed at his underbelly.

Finally Hazeltail shoved him into some brambles and she shook her ruffled fur.

"You were never supposed to be here! Brambleclaw banned you to the deepest parts of the Dark Forest because you murdered Rippletail!" Hazeltail snarled.

"Even the strongest of all cats can eventually escape from the Dark Forest," Nightstar hissed as Hazeltail pinned him down.

"Dark Forest?" I asked.

"Lightningblaze, all he has told you are lies. Every single thing about his past is probably a lie. I must bring Brambleclaw, Ravenfeather, Cherrytail, and Briarpool here. Then tonight we will tell you the truth," Hazeltail said.

I nodded, scared.

"And you will stay here unless you want all of Starclan hunting after you," Haazeltail growled as she sliced at his muzzle.

She disappeared and Nightstar struggled to his paws.

"Lightningblaze, whatever they say, please forgive me. I may be a dirty liar, but those battle skills I have taught you are not. But I have a lie to confess to you. Actually, for a moon now I have no longer been supplying your strength and brains and ability to focus. You have found that inside of you," Nightstar said.

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked.

Soon Hazeltail appeared with four cats behind her. One was a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Briarpool), another was dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brambleclaw), another was sleek, black she-cat (Ravenfeather), and the last one was a tortoiseshell she-cat (Cherrytail).

"NIGHTFUR!" Brambleclaw screeched as he launched himself at the cat.

"Brambleclaw stop!" Cherrytail said as she pulled him back.

"What's going on here?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hold on. I need to trance all of the cats in your clan to stay asleep until we are finshed," Hazeltail whispered.

A few seconds passed and she was done.

"Okay. Please explain to me what is happening," I said.

"Very well. I will start from the very beginning. Everything starts and ends in Thunderclan. Long ago, Nightfur and his brother Blackclaw were born. They were usual, happy kits but when they hit apprenticeship they became enemies. They were always pitched against each other, and soon they always competed aggressively to become the best warrior. When they earned their warrior names the rivalry stopped, but Blackclaw was left with crabbiness and Nightfur was left with ambition."

"They were both given apprentices a season or two later. Nightfur was mentor to Toadpaw, and Blackclaw was mentor to Thistlepaw. They trained both of them very well, and they had their warrior ceremony planned for a peaceful greenleaf evening. But Nightfur had other plans. He had been secretly communicating with a group of rogues, and they planned to attack the clan before the ceremony. Nightfur would then come up and save them all. The rogues would plan to kill the clan deputy. That way, the current clan leader, Rosestar, would make him new deputy because of his heroism. But the rogues became angry and killed Nightfur and then they left and Thunderclan was never attacked."

"After that Blackclaw and a she-cat named Dewspots mated, and Dewspots gave birth to Reedkit and Tawnykit. Nightfur felt his brother didn't deserve to have kits, and in his anger he took control of Blackclaw's body. Blackclaw tried to fight him off but could not. Nightfur could now control Blackclaw's actions. Out of anger he killed Reedkit and Tawnykit. After that Blackclaw managed to fight off Nightfur for seasons. Blackclaw and Dewspots hardly talked again."

"Moons later Blackclaw mated with a Shadowclan she-cat named Leopardspot. Leopardspot gave birth to Shadepelt. Shadepelt was born in Shadowclan, but he grew up in Thunderclan. When Shadepelt was an apprentice, Nightfur took over Blackclaw's body again and killed a warrior named Smokefur. Rosestar exiled Blackclaw from the clan. That was when Blackclaw lost total control of his body. Nightfur was the one in control now."

"He disappeared for moons, hiding and plotting in secret. During this time, Shadepelt mated with Hollytail, and Hollytail gave birth to Brambleclaw, Briarpool, Ravenfeather, and Cherrytail. These cats were born with a prophecy above their heads. They would have great strengths, and they would stop a battle that all of the clans would be thrown into. They didn't know of this prophecy until they were apprentices though. Around the same time they learned of the prophecy, Shrewstar invited Blackclaw to join Windclan. Windclan was in need of more warriors, and Blackclaw seemed like a strong and loyal one."

"A moon after that, the Windclan deputy, Foxheart, was murdered by Blackclaw. But Blackclaw made it look like he drowned in the river. Shrewstar announced him as the new deputy. Shrewstar was weak and on his last life, so Blackclaw decided to let him die on his own time. A few moons later, Shrewstar died, and Blackclaw took his place and became Blackstar."

"Blackstar gave himself an apprentice who he believed would follow his ambitious path. His name was Scorchpaw, later named Scorchfire. Shadowclan sided with Windclan quickly, and Blackstar promised devastation to Riverclan and Thunderclan if they did not join him as well. But neither clan gave in. Furious, Blackstar launched several battles on both of the clans. He even ambushed Thunderclan at a Gathering. This is called the famous, Battle Gathering."

"Brambleclaw mated with Rippletail, who he was fiercely in love with. Rippletail gave birth to Grayfrost, Runningstorm, and Sunstripe. A few days after that, Brambleclaw killed Scorchfire in battle. Scorchfire told him that the secret lied beneath him. Later that night, Brambleclaw found the real Blackstar sleeping in some underground tunnels. The real Blackstar told him about Nightfur, and how he took control of his body. At nights, Nightfur left Blackstar in the tunnels without being controlled. Brambleclaw told his clan, and waited for one last battle from Windclan. The real Blackstar said the only way to completely expel Nightfur from his body was to kill him once."

"At Blackstar's last battle, he headed towards the abandoned Twoleg nest, where the queens (Hazeltail, Rippletail, and Ravenfeather) and our kits (Breezelflight, Fuzzyears, Sunstripe, Grayears, Runningstorm, Kestrelwing, and Emberheart) were hiding. Blackstar murdered Rippletail and only moments later Ravenfeather, Cherrytail, Briarpool, and Brambleclaw worked together to fulfill the prophecy and expel Nightfur from Blackstar's body forever. The real Blackstar led Windclan in peace after that. After Brambleclaw died, he sent Nightfur's soul into the deepest and darkest part of the Dark Forest to avenge the death of his mate, where he was never supposed to touch the fate of living cats again," Hazeltail explained.

It took me a moment to understand it all.

"So you're just a murderer and a liar!" I hissed.

"Now Lightningblaze, that may be true. But look at everything I have taught you. I have taught you excellent battle moves, and I have given you strength and wisdom. You wouldn't be a warrior now without me!" he cried.

"But you wanted to use me for your own ambitions! You wanted to take control of my body, just like you did to Blackstar! And you always said how you were such a great leader!" I snarled.

"I was a great leader! No cat ever understood how much easier everything would be if we were all one clan! No cat would ever go hungry, and we wouldn't have battles and lose cats that way," Nightfur explained.

"But Starclan has made it clear over and over again that there will always be 4 clans at the lake. Not 3 or 2 or 1. Exactly 4," Briarpool hissed.

"Since when do medicine cats preach?" Nightfur growled.

Briarpool raked her claws down his muzzle.

"And since when do evil cats return to try and ruin a cat's life again?" Briarpool snapped.

"Enough!" Hazeltail yowled.

"Brambleclaw, ban Nightfur back to the deepest parts of the Dark Forest again. But this time, get as many cats as you possibly can, from anywhere in Starclan to guard him. He must never escape…ever again," Hazeltail ordered.

Brambleclaw nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lightningblaze. Congratulations on your warrior name. I will try and visit you in your dreams, when I am a little less busy," Brambleclaw said before he and Nightfur disappeared.

"I wish we could stay and chat as well, but a job like that is much too big for Brambleclaw alone. We will go help him," Ravenfeather announced.

She and her sisters nodded in farewell, and then disappeared as well.

"I am sorry you had to find out the truth on the night of your warrior vigil. But it was best for you," Hazeltail whispered.

"I appreciate it. It was better I found out now, rather than later," I replied.

Hazeltail dipped her head in farewell and then disappeared into the breeze. I looked up and snow slowly began to fall. I sighed. The melted snow would never last. Not until greenleaf at least.

Then suddenly Brambleclaw appeared again, this time with a silvery gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes beside him. Both of their eyes were open, wide with shock, and their ears perked on high alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He escaped! And it's a-all my fault!" the she-cat wailed.

"Calm down Rippletail. It is not your fault. We must warn all of Starclan to be on the lookout for him. He must not escape," Brambleclaw growled.

I realized the she-cat with him was his mate.

"Lightningblaze, if he ever walks in your dreams again, just run away. Don't talk to him, just keep running away until your dream ends," Brambleclaw ordered.

I nodded and he and Rippletail disappeared again.

I looked up, and I saw the sun was slowly rising. Wow, dawn already. I saw a few cats stirring, so Hazeltail must have turned off the trance. Mumblefoot emerged from the warriors den and shook his ruffled fur.

"Aw mouse-dung! Snowing again!" he spat.

I smiled. Mumblefoot was always one to curse at something.

Mumblefoot began to groom himself as he waited for more cats to emerge from their dens. Goosestar came out from his den and walked over to me.

"Your vigil is over Lightningblaze. You may speak now," he said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Any trouble last night?" he asked.

"Of course not," I dipped my head.

"Good. Now you may go get some rest. But don't sleep in too late. You should go on a hunting patrol this afternoon and see if you find anything. Hopefully the snow won't have gotten too high by then," Goosestar said before padding away.

I started to walk over to the apprentices den, but then I turned and headed to the warriors den. I was a warrior now.

I peered inside, and looked around for an empty nest. I spotted one beside Adderfang, and I smelled it. There was no scent in it whatsoever. I curled up in it and closed my eyes. Hopefully, Nightfur would haunt my sleep no more.

**Okay I know that story that Hazeltail told was probably SUPER confusing, but its all based off of a warriors story I made up long ago. The most important thing you have to remember is that Nightfur is evil, he is on the run, and he can control cat's actions without them really knowing it. I'll probably post the story that goes along with this later…and maybe you can understand the story better afterwards. Well..anyways….review and get a Hazeltail plushie! :D**


	18. Chapter 17 Twisted Emotions

I woke up abruptly as a clump of snow fell on my nose. I gasped and shook the snow from my nose. I looked up in the corner of the den, and saw a hole where the snow must have slipped through. I stepped outside, and was glad it was only sunhigh. I hadn't slept for too long. And lucky for me Pebbleclaw was just about to send out a hunting patrol.

"Okay Quailfeather you can lead the patrol. Take Brackenclaw, Windflight, and Lightningblaze with you," Pebbleclaw ordered.

Quailfeather nodded and I walked over to walk next to Windflight.

"So how does it feel to finally be a warrior?" Windflight asked.

"Amazing. I never thought it would feel this good," I sighed.

"I thought the same thing. And just to let you know, the warriors den is much more warm than the apprentices den!" she added.

"Not this morning it wasn't. Snow was seeping through a hole in the roof," I informed her.

"Oh no! You should have told Goosestar," Windflight suggested.

"By the time we get back to camp some other cat would have already told him," I shrugged.

Windflight nodded, agreeing with what I said.

"Now everyone stay quiet and be on high alert. Any prey that hasn't already burrowed again will be on high senses and we need as much prey as we can get right now," Quailfeather hissed just loud enough for us to hear her.

We all nodded and sort of split up. I headed down to the Riverclan border like usual, keeping my senses on alert. I made sure not to get too close to the border, so Moonstar wouldn't accuse me of trespassing again.

I scented the air, and caught a whiff of rabbit. I scanned the area and spotted it nibbling on a weed behind some frosted ferns. I crept forward and then pounced, The rabbit ran straight towards the border line, and I raced after it. Hoping to catch it before it crossed the border, I leaped forward. But the rabbit raced off into Riverclan territory and I landed right before stepping over the border. Sighing heavily, I turned around and headed back to join the others.

"Here," a voice meowed behind me.

I turned around and saw Robinflight sitting on the border, the dead rabbit at her paws.

"It's yours," she nodded her head at me to take it.

"No. It was killed on Riverclan territory. It's your prey," I protested.

"But if there was no border here you would have killed it. Therefore it is yours," Robinflight meowed.

"Your clan needs it more," I argued.

"No yours does. Look how skinny you are! If it wasn't for your muscles, your bones would stick out branches on a tree," Robinflight snapped.

"Just take it okay?" I said.

"No Lightningpaw, I will not," she said stubbornly.

"Lightningpaw is not here anymore. Lightningblaze is who you are talking to," I remarked.

"You're a warrior already?" she gasped.

"Goosestar said he wanted more warriors in the clan, and he decided I was ready. I had learned everything I could from my mentor, Sparrowtail. I have been as strong as any warrior since I became an apprentice. If you compared my strengths and skills as though to a warrior, I was just as good. Goosestar would have made a warrior a moon ago, but I was much too small. But in the past moon I have grown tremendously. I am nearly as big as you. So now in size, I can finally pass as a warrior," I explained.

"Oh Lightningblaze that's great! I just wish I could see you more often…" Robinflight sighed.

"What about in three nights? We can meet every few nights or so," I suggested.

"That sounds great! In three nights it is then," Robinflight said.

I nodded.

"I better get going. Lionfang is probably waiting for me," Robinflight said.

"Who's Lionfang? I've never heard of him," I asked.

"Oh he's a really good friend. We've grown up together. He's sort of in love with me though," Robinflight sighed.

"And are you in love with him?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I mean he's pretty handsome. You've probably seen him. He's this big golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes and he has muscles like you and Brambleberry always moons over him," Robinflight replied.

"Well all I can say is follow your heart, and see what your destiny holds for you," I suggested.

"Thanks Lightningblaze. You're the best," Robinflight purred as we nuzzled.

She then ran into the reeds, leaving me with the rabbit. I picked it up and began to walk back to where Quailfeather had told us to meet. The rabbit was small and thin, but it was better then nothing. I saw the other cats had already gathered back at the meeting place. All of them were empty-pawed except Brackenclaw was holding a mouse that seemed about the same size as his paw.

"There you are! We were wondering where you had gone," Windflight said.

"I couldn't give up the hunt until I caught this sucker," I said.

"It's mostly skin and bones it seems like, but it should feed Blossomkit, Turtlekit, Hawkkit, Snowkit, and Dawnstripe," Brackenclaw said.

I nodded and picked it back up as we headed back to camp. The fresh-kill pile contained a small rabbit, and we put our prey to join it. A measly pile of prey if you ask me. I heard loud hacking come from the medicine cat den.

"Here Cloudstorm, eat some catmint," I heard Birdsong meow from inside the medicine cat den.

"Just eat it Cloudstorm. You need to stay strong," I heard Breezefur wheeze.

"Breezefur just rest. You will get better. You only have a minor case of whitecough. You will recover within the next few days. Cloudstorm you seem to have a minor case of whitecough too, but if you don't have plenty of catmint now, it could turn into greencough," Sweetflower explained.

Cloudstorm reluctantly ate the catmint and then fell asleep. I headed towards the nursery to go and visit the kits, and break the news to Dawnstripe that her mate had whitecough.

"Lightningpaw! You're here!" Jetkit squealed as he popped up from behind a clump of moss.

"Now Jetkit his name is Lightningblaze now. He is a warrior, you should show more respect, " Dawnstripe meowed.

"Sorry Lightningblaze," Jetkit squeaked as he looked shyly down at his paws and his tail swished back and forth across the moss.

"Don't worry Jetkit, it's fine. And Dawnstripe I don't know if you know this or not, but Cloudstorm is in the medicine cat den with whitecough," I informed her.

"Cloudstorm!" she wailed.

She leaped out of her nest and raced across the clearing.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Peachkit asked.

"He's sick. But he'll be fine. He's just going to be in the medicine cat den for a couple days while he gets better," I comforted her.

Peachkit nodded, but I could still see that worry for her father lingered in her eyes. Rubblekit was too busy play-fighting with Hawkkit to be paying any attention. I prayed that the kits' thorn-sharp claws were sheathed.

I walked back out of the nursery and I decided to leave camp. I left paw steps in the snow as I walked to the meadow by the waterfall. I checked to see if any catmint was left, but all of it was black with frostbite. It still smelled good though, and was actually quite soft. I curled up in it, figuring there was no other use for it. Then suddenly pain hit me. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. It was a mix of anger and love and jealousy. It was because of Lionfang.

I had known Robinflight for only a few moons, but I already had a crush on her. She was beautiful. With her long silky reddish-brown fur, her sparkling green eyes, and her peaceful voice that could calm me down at any time. No wonder why Lionfang was in love with her.

But he didn't deserve her! Even Robinflight said he was only a friend!

_But what if I'm only a friend too?_

I shook the thought from my mind. She was my best friend (besides Adderfang), and I hoped she thought I was her best friend too.

_I'll see her in three nights. And then I can ask her whether I am her best friend or not._ I told myself.

I looked up at the sky and saw that evening was approaching. A fast day. Dark and depressing rain clouds were creeping across the sky. They seemed almost pitch-black and full of rain. I slowly walked back to camp feeling tired, angry, in love, and depressed. I wondered what color my eyes were now.

I entered camp and decided to go talk to Thrushpaw. She was sitting alone at the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey sis," I meowed.

"You don't have to act like I'm your sister you know. Ever since we became apprentices you've acted like I'm merely your denmate," Thrushpaw snapped.

"Thrushpaw, no matter what, you will always be my sister. Whether I love you or hate you, whether your dead or alive, whether I talk to you or not…you are my sister, and I love you," I said.

"Really?" she asked, a hint of forgiveness in her voice.

"Really," I replied.

"I'm sorry for being so snappy at you. It's just that I'm jealous that you are a warrior already," Thurshpaw apologized.

"And in your own time you will become a warrior as great as me. I just learned and grew stronger fast then you did. That doesn't mean I'm better than you in any way," I said.

"Okay," Thrushpaw sniffed.

I nuzzled her and then headed over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18 Archclaw's Betrayal

**Hey guyyyysss I am SO sorry about how long its been since I've updated….I feel terrible…..well anyways I've decided to make it to you by posting TWO chapters! The last chapter was a very emotional one, and this one is very physical? I guess you could say. And my other way to make it up for you issss….*drum roll*…..I found my old story about Nightfur! So I am currently editing that and it will soon be another story that I will post on here! It's not very good and I wrote it so long ago….but I hope it will suffice. So look out for that in the near future…..and when it does come out pleaseeeee review! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"ATTACK!" I heard a battle screech from outside.

I dashed outside of the den along with all of the other warriors and saw Riverclan pouring into our camp. I blinked the water out of my eyes, and I realized that it was pouring rain. I was already soaked to the bone. My pelt grew heavy, and I threw myself onto the nearest cat. It was a pale tabby she-cat, and I recognized her from somewhere. But right now, Riverclan was the enemy.

I clawed at her belly fur, and she kicked me with her hind legs. I tore my claws down her muzzle and she let out a yowl and shoved me aside. I did the flip move and she screeched as my claws tore at her face. I bit down and tore out part of her ear as she clawed hopelessly at my chest. I then pounced on her and dug my claws into her back. She flipped over, crushing me. I struggled out of her weight and slashed my claws down her flank. She then went racing out of camp and hopefully back to her territory. Then suddenly I spotted a tiny white pelt. Blossomkit! I surged forward and tackled the cat who was holding her. I bit down and clawed at the cat as hard as I could, but I was shoved off. The cat was Archclaw.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screeched.

Blossomkit was lying in the mud, panting as blood gushed out of her body. Half of her face was torn off, and her body was disfigured and drowned in blood.

"YOU MURDERER!" I yowled.

He threw a slash of claws at me but I ducked and head butted him in the chest, sending him toppling. I bit down hard on his shoulder and saw the blood blending in with the pounding rain. He lashed out at my muzzle again, and this time managed to snag his claws on it. I let out a yowl and I clawed at his underbelly. Archclaw jumped to his paws.

"Now is the time for you to die Lightningblaze! At least Robinflight got to say her last goodbye's to you yesterday!" he yowled.

I bit down on his nose and clawed at his ear.

"You've got to do better then that!" he snarled as he knocked me over.

He pinned me down and I clawed at his underbelly with my hind claws. I scraped his chest with my fore claws as he dug his claws into my chest. I knew this was the end. He would never release his grasp on me.

"Get off him!" I heard Brambleberry yowl.

She shoved Archclaw off of me and I leaped to my paws and tackled him. I dug my claws into his back, and I bit half of his ear off and spat it out. Blood welled and overflowed from the wound.

"Get out of here Brambleberry! He must be killed!" Archclaw growled as he threw me off his back.

"No he doesn't!" Brambleberry snapped," You're just jealous that Robinflight and I like him more than we like you!"

"Liar!" Archclaw yowled.

Archclaw turned around and leaped on Brambleberry and bit down on her neck.

"NO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Brambleberry let out a yowl and her blue eyes filled with pain. She slipped down the muddy slope and fell in a heap of mud.

"Brambleberry!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

"RIVERCLAN RETREAT!" Sageflower yowled.

The Riverclan cats began to file out of camp, and I saw Robinflight racing over to me.

"Brambleberry!" she yelled as she ran over to us.

"I tried to stop Archclaw. But he killed her," I gasped.

"She should have stayed loyal to Riverclan. If she hadn't stopped me from killing Lightningblaze, I wouldn't have needed to kill her," Archclaw hissed.

"You didn't need to kill her! She's our sister!" Robinflight screeched.

Everything was slowly fading. I gasped and tried to focus my vision. My paws got shaky, and suddenly I fell to the ground and everything went black.


	20. Chapter 19 Snowglimmer's Plan

**Hey hey hey heres the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

"Birdsong is he going to be okay? Is he?" Lilyfoot pressed.

"Yes Lilyfoot he'll be fine. Relax. He just lost a lot of blood but he'll recover," Birdsong replied, seeming annoyed by Lilyfoot's constant questions.

"But Blossomkit lost a lot of blood and she's dead," Lilyfoot protested.

Blossomkit! I hadn't come in time to save her. And now she was dead. A full life ahead of her and Archclaw had smashed it to pieces.

Archclaw was a murderer. He had murdered Blossomkit and Brambleberry, and nearly me. He needed to be killed. Hopefully Moonstar had exiled him from Riverclan. If not, then I must kill him in the next battle against Riverclan.

I blinked my eyes a few times and then slowly opened them. I was in a bramble den, rather then the rocky cave that was the medicine cat den. Some of my fellow clanmates were surrounding me, in other nests. I smelled the air and a tinge of mouse bile and Acorntail's scent brushed across my nose. I was in the elder's den.

"Why am I in the elders den?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Lightningblaze!" Lilyfoot yowled with joy.

She sprang forward and began to lick my forehead repeatedly.

"Mom…knock it off!" I moaned.

"Leave him be Lilyfoot. He needs his rest. He lost a lot of blood. Probably the most in the clan. He needs time to recover," Birdsong said.

"Very well," Lilyfoot meowed as she exited the den.

"Who else is in here?" I asked.

"Adderfang is in here because of a bad bite wound on his shoulder, and Maplewhisker has one on her flank. It prevents them from walking because of the pain. They are both asleep right now though," Birdsong replied.

"Where's Sweetflower?" I asked.

"Sweetflower is in the medicine cat den with Breezefur and Cloudstorm. They are both still recovering from whitecough," Birdsong said.

I nodded, remembering that Cloudstorm had come down with whitecough yesterday.

"I know who murdered Blossomkit," I said.

"Who?" Birdsong jumped to her paws.

"It was Archclaw. He's a new warrior and he's a gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes and thick stripe over one eye. He was killing Blossomkit when I attacked him. But Blossomkit was already bleeding her life out. I was too late. Archclaw had me pinned down and was about to kill me when his sister Brambleberry stopped him. In anger, Archclaw killed Brambleberry and moments later Riverclan retreated," I explained.

"That cat is a true murderer! Killing a kit and his own sister!" Birdsong gasped.

"He must be stopped," I nodded.

"I must go and tell Goosestar," Birdsong said as she slipped out of the den.

I laid my head down on the moss and I scented Dawnpool. My heart pained with sadness. The peaceful elder had died in her last battle, this time against greencough rather then a cat.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Brambleberry had been an honest, honorable cat. She had saved my life and in doing so sacrificed hers.

_Brambleberry, if you are listening, I thank you for everything you have done for me. You didn't deserve to die, and I will avenge your death, and Blossomkit's. Your murderer will be destroyed. _I prayed to Starclan.

_Do not kill him._ a voice snapped in my head.

It wasn't Brambleberry.

_Who is this? _I asked warily.

_You do not know me. I am Snowglimmer. I am the mother of Brambleberry, Robinflight, and Archclaw. _Snowglimmer said.

_But Archclaw is an ambitious murderer! What kind of a cat kills a kit and his own sister! _

_That is true, but death is a very high price to pay. Revenge is not always the answer. _

_Then what else can I do to avenge Brambleberry's and Blossomkit's death? You can prove to Moonstar that he is the one who murdered Brambleberry and then get him exiled._

_But Moonstar is madder then a hare! She won't listen to anybody, especially a new Windclan warrior!_

_Then make it seem like a signal from Starclan. Even Moonstar still listens to her warrior ancestors. _

_But how would I do it? What would I say? How could I do it without them finding out? _I interrogated.

_Well his name is Archclaw. So to let Oatclaw and Duskpaw know that it is Archclaw we are talking about, I will bring you a claw in the shape of an arch. _

_And how do I show them that he must be exiled? You will not show them that he has been exiled. You will show them that he is the killer of two cats though. Just outside Oatclaw's den, in the middle of the night, I will put a small pool of blood. I will then put a tuft of Blossomkit's fur, and a tuft of Brambleberry's fur in the blood. And on top of each tuft of fur will go the arched claw._

_That sounds like a good enough plan to me. Wait, do I have to do it?_

_No. I will do it._

_Thank you Snowglimmer. This message will bring peace to all of the clans._

_Do not thank me. Thank yourself. Most cats would be scared of me, and not heed my messages._

Like when Nightfur would talk in my head and then leave, it felt like a weight was lifted off my body. But I knew that Snowglimmer and I had done the right thing.

"Goosestar says that he can't do anything. It is Riverclan's business," Birdsong entered the den again.

"Birdsong, when can I start my warrior duties again?" I asked as I sat up.

"Tomorrow probably. But no border patrols for you for awhile. If a border battle happens, I don't want you to be a part of it. If you lose even a little more blood you could very easily die or be paralyzed. And I'd rather you not take the chance of being in a battle…no matter how badly you want to kill Archclaw," Birdsong added.

"Fine," I snorted.

"Good. Now go to sleep. It's almost nightfall anyways," Birdsong said as she left the den.

I peered out of the den and saw Silverpelt creeping across the sky. I curled up in my nest, closed my eyes again and fell fast asleep.

**Please review! You'll get a Blossomkit AND a Brambleberry plushie! :D heh heh **


	21. Chapter 20 The Downfall

**Well….here ya go!**

I woke up in Riverclan camp. Last time I was here, was when Brambleberry and Archclaw had brought me here as a kit when I had gotten onto their territory. I couldn't believe that had only happened 3 moons ago.

Then I saw a fluffy white she-cat with pale blue eyes outside the medicine cat den. She was setting up the sign from "Starclan" about Archclaw. I looked up at the sky. It was nearly dawn.

"Is this happening right now?" I asked.

Snowglimmer nodded.

I walked over to the warriors den and peered inside. Robinflight was curled up in a nest next to Lionfang. My fur bristled as I stared at the golden tabby warrior. Sure he was handsome. But was he really deserving of a cat as beautiful as Robinflight? I then glanced to look at Robinflight. Her fur was silky and glossy, like it was freshly-groomed.

_Probably Lionfang's doing. _I thought bitterly.

She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming of. It must have been a good dream, because a faint smile drew across her lips.

"Lightningblaze…." she murmured.

So she was dreaming of me!

I sat down and listened, while Snowglimmmer continued preparing the sign.

"No….Lightningblaze….come back," she whispered as if she was crying it out. Her paws twitched as if she was running, trying to keep up with me.

I longed to tell her I was right here, but then again, I was dreaming too. Even if a cat walked through me they wouldn't notice my presence.

"Wait Lightningblaze…I need to tell you something!" she muttered as she kicked up some moss in her nest.

I perked my ears curiously.

But before I could hear what she had to say, her eyes snapped open and she began to pant. She must have been scared when I ran away in her dream.

As if on cue, Lionfang stretched and slowly woke up.

"How'd you sleep?" he whispered as he licked Robinflight's forehead.

I dug my claws deep into the sand.

Robinflight kind of flinched and turned away as he licked her forehead. That was a good sign.

"Okay. I had a nightmare but I'm fine now," she replied.

"That's good," Lionfang said," As long as you're okay now baby."

He nuzzled her and Robinflight nuzzled back as not to be rude. But I saw a flash of pain and regret in her eyes as she did so.

"Lightningblaze! Quit mooning over my daughter and get over here!" Snowglimmer hissed.

I turned around and padded over to the medicine cat den. I looked down at the sign. A pool of blood, with a tuft of Blossomkit's fur and a tuft of Brambleberry's fur in it. On top of the two tufts of fur was a claw shaped in a large arch.

"How will cats know who Blossomkit is though?" I asked.

"Some cat will smell it and say that it is a Windclan cat's fur. Then Robinflight will step up and smell it and say it smells like the Windclan kit that she saw Archclaw killing," Snowglimmer explained.

I nodded as she entered the medicine cat den, most likely to wake up Duskpaw and/or Oatclaw. I peered into the den after her. But she was already leaving the den, and Duskpaw was stirring.

"Oh boy, I'm hungry," he muttered as he stretched and yawned.

His bright, green eyes seemed wide awake as he walked out of the den.

He nearly stepped on the sign, when he yelped and ran back inside to wake up Oatclaw.

"Oatclaw! Oatclaw! Get up! There is a sign from Starclan outside our den!" he yelped as he shook his mentor furiously.

"Okay, okay lemme have a look," the mottled ginger tom said as he stood up and shook his ruffled fur.

The two cats stepped out of the den and looked down at the sign.

"What's this about a sign from Starclan?" Lionfang asked.

"Starclan has given us a sign overnight. Gather the clan Lionfang and bring them here. I need their perspective," Oatclaw ordered.

Lionfang nodded and headed to each den to rouse the cats. I looked down at the sign, praying to Starclan they would figure it out.

"What's the claw for?" Duskpaw asked.

"Well it could be the name of a cat. It could be Willowclaw or Voleclaw or Archclaw or Oatclaw," he suggested.

"But it's shaped like an arch," Duskpaw observed.

"Then it must be Archclaw. Now, what are these tufts of fur for?" Oatclaw pressed his apprentice to figure out the sign.

"Well this piece of fur smells like Brambleberry. But she's dead now. And this other fur smells like a Windclan cat, and it is soft and downy so it must be a kit's," Duskpaw said.

"Let me smell it," Robinflight said as she pushed her way through the crowd of cats.

She bent down and sniffed it faintly.

"That's Blossomkit's fur. I saw Archclaw killing her in the battle against Windclan the other day," Robinflight explained.

"So if Archclaw killed Blossomkit, then he must have killed Brambleberry too!" Duskpaw wailed.

"That can't be true! Brambleberry is his sister!" a large dark gray tom in the back of the crowd yowled.

"But sometimes cats are so ambitious they do not pay attention to relationships and bloodlines," Oatclaw replied.

"What's going on around here?" Moonstar snapped as she shoved her way through the crowd.

"Starclan has given us a sign. It says that Archclaw is the murderer of Brambleberry and a Windclan kit named Blossommkit," Oatclaw informed her.

"Archclaw!" Moonstar yowled.

The gray tabby tom stepped through the crowd until he faced Moonstar.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Of course not! Starclan is madder then a hare!" Archclaw hissed.

Then suddenly Snowglimmer made herself appear.

"Mom?" Robinflight gasped.

I clenched my eyes shut and prayed to Starclan they couldn't see me.

"Archclaw! Your warrior ancestors are the ones that are right! We watched you shred Blossomkit and nearly kill Lightningblaze. Then Brambleberry saves Lightningblaze's life and you kill her for doing so!" Snowglimmer snapped.

"Okay fine! It was me! But I did it for Riverclan's own good! The less kits Windclan has, the less warriors they will have, and the weaker they will be! And when Brambleberry stopped me from killing Lightningblaze, it showed how unloyal she was to Riverclan. And who wants a warrior that is not loyal? So there was no point in her living anymore," Archclaw struggled hopelessly to defend himself.

"Archclaw, you are exiled from Riverclan. Crowfoot and Lionfang will escort you to the border. You must never step on clan territory ever again. And if you do every clan has a right to kill you," Moonstar hissed.

I let out a yowl of joy, knowing no cat besides Snowglimmer would hear me.

"Lightningblaze will be overjoyed. I'll have to tell him tonight," Robinwing whispered under her breath.

"Now go back to your camp. I'll deal with things here," Snowglimmer whispered to me.

Everything began to fade around me, and I was sucked into blackness.

**Aight well that is how Archclaw left the clans because of his murderous crimes….but will he return o.O ? anyways I've lost track of which plushies I've given you and I'm too lazy to look back at my previous chapters…soo how about here's a plushie of Archclaw with his claws unsheathed swiping at an enemy! Yeah! Okay please review! (: I'd like at least three or four reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21 Confessions

**Alright well I've decided that I've gotten enough reviews so far soo I will update this last chapter for today. Hope you like!**

"Hey Lightningblaze! You've been sleeping a long time!" a tiny voice mewed.

I opened my eyes and sat up to see Jetkit sitting at my paws.

"Oh hey Jetkit! Are you supposed to be out of the nursery?" I asked.

"Well Mom told us to go and play outside while the snow isn't too high so I decided to go and visit you!" he squeaked.

"Well you should go and play outside. The snow will get high again soon, and then you'll be stuck in the nursery until it goes down probably," I warned him.

"But I wanted you to teach me a battle move!" he wailed.

"Not until you are older little one. I don't want to get in trouble with your Mom now do I?" I replied.

"No…" he sighed.

"Now come on let's go outside," I said as I exited the den with the little kit at my heels.

I put my paws in the snow and instantly remembered the icy pain that every cat had endured for moons. I shivered at the thought of it.

"Weeee!" Jetkit squealed as he slid down the snowy slope.

I suddenly saw mud instead of snow and Brambleberry's dead body at the bottom of the slope. I blinked and shook my head, and it was Jetkit scrambling back up the snowy slope again.

Suddenly a pawful of snow hit the back of my head and I whizzed around to see Thrushpaw smiling darkly.

I took a large pawful of snow and threw it at her. I expected her to dodge, so I threw it to the right. Luckily she dodged in that direction so it hit her right in the face.

"Oh it's on!" she growled playfully.

We continued throwing pawfuls of snow at each other until we were too tired to continue. We fell to the ground panting and laughing.

"Lightningblaze! Thrushpaw! Quit acting like kits! We need to save our energy for searching for prey. Now hurry up and join Mumblefoot and I on the evening patrol," Maplewhisker snapped.

I nodded and Thrushpaw and I got to our paws and shook the snow out of our fur. Mumblefoot snorted at us disapprovingly as he walked by. Just because Mumblefoot had been a warrior for a season or two didn't mean he couldn't act like a kit and have some fun. Then again, Mumblefoot was my brother. His parents are Goosestar and Lilyfoot.

"Where are we headed to?" I asked.

"Thunderclan border," Maplewhisker replied.

"There shouldn't be any trespassers though. Stormtail and Redears trespassed just the other day, and we scared them off," I hissed.

"Then everything will be fine," Maplewhisker grunted.

Maplewhisker never seemed to like me too much. She doesn't seem to like Thrushpaw too much either, but she has to because Thrushpaw is her apprentice.

"Mumblefoot why do you look so worried?" Thrushpaw asked.

"I'm just worried about Cloudstorm. Birdsong and Sweetflower claim that he has just a mild case of whitecough but I'm not so sure," Mumblefoot muttered.

"Relax Mumblefoot, he'll be fine. Birdsong has never lied to us before, and it would be pretty mouse-brained of her to start lying now," Thrushpaw encouraged him.

"Thrushpaw has a point. Birdsong has been on our side forever. She'd never lie to us, or let a cat die at her paws. The only reason a cat would die in her den is if she had done everything she could for them, and it was in the paws of Starclan now," Maplewhisker added.

Mumblefoot nodded, though still looking unsure.

We all leaped across the stream, which was frozen around the edges.

"Mumblefoot and I will mark the border. You two keep watch for trespassers. And don't act like kits again," Maplewhisker ordered.

She and Mumblefoot disappeared into the trees and I drew in all the scents around me. The snow gave everything a fresh, clean scent, which I enjoyed, but it took away the scent of the moor and added more of the scent of the forest. I mean, the forest doesn't smell too bad. The bushes and trees and bracken and moss smell okay. Riverclan is worse. It's just the fishy smell though. Robinflight doesn't have the fishy smell though. She has her own beautiful smell, like lilies and fresh moss.

"Lightningblaze, come on," Thrushpaw snapped as she got ready to leap across the river.

I shook my head, dazed, and quickly followed her. Hopefully she hadn't remembered the emotions my eyes have when they change color.

"Who are you in love with now?" she hissed under her breath as we padded back to camp.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course she would have remembered.

"Her name is Robinflight. She's Riverclan though," I murmured just loud enough so only Thrushpaw could hear me.

"Is she that reddish brown she-cat you hung out with at the Gathering?" Thrushpaw confirmed.

I nodded.

"But didn't you just meet her?" she asked.

I shook my head," No. We first met that one time I snuck out of camp when I was a kit. The day we were made apprentices."

"Ohhh," Thrushpaw nodded in realization.

We entered camp again and I heard Dawnstripe wailing loudly. Was Cloudstorm dead? Or did one of her kits have whitecough? I gasped at the terrible possibilities.

"Dawnstripe please go back to the nursery and relax. Breezefur and Cloudstorm are still recovering and we don't need them to have the extra stress," Birdsong pleaded with her.

Dawnstripe left the medicine cat den and dragged herself back to the nursery. Her eyes were filled with pain and her fur was frizzy and bristled with worry. I ran over to the medicine cat's den immediately.

"Lightningblaze please get out of here. We can't afford you getting sick," Birdsong said as she turned and blocked the entrance of the den with her body.

"I just wanted to know who else is sick, and if I can help in any way," I told her.

"Windflight has come down with whitecough. But it is not a minor case like Breezefur's and Cloudstorm's. It is much stronger, and is the type of whitecough that can easily turn into greencough, which can be fatal," Birdsong explained.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not really knowing who I was apologizing too. "We all are," Birdsong murmured as she licked my ear comfortingly.

Birdsong and I had never had the best relationship, but she always gave off this sort of motherly vibe when Lilyfoot didn't. But Birdsong was a sweet and generous cat, while Lilyfoot was itching to become a warrior again 3 moons before our apprenticeship. Right now, I appreciated this comfort.

"Everything will turn out okay," she whispered comfortingly.

I nodded and then walked over to the sun rocks. Acorntail was busy talking to Flamepelt outside the warriors den, rather than basking in the sun rocks. The two cats must have been friends before Acorntail retired. I had always assumed that Acorntail had been kind of a young warrior, but his eyes got clawed out in battle, making him blind. Because of this he chose not to be a warrior anymore. But even now he seemed to be getting older. I spotted some silver hairs beginning to tinge his muzzle. It looked kind of odd against his brown fur.

I looked up at the sky, and saw the sun was slowly beginning to set. Tonight was the night I would go and visit Robinflight. I began to groom my fur. I attempted to smooth my coat (which is even longer and fluffier in leaf-bare) but I was mostly unsuccessful. It was still as fluffy as usual, but it did look softer and shinier. Feeling stubborn, I groomed it over and over again, until finally the rocks were cold enough that they could have been ice. I jumped off of them and picked a mouse off the fresh-kill pile and I began to eat it slowly as all of the cats retreated to their dens. Once I finished the mouse, I walked into the warriors den and curled up in my nest. After a little while, every cat was asleep, and I stepped out of the den again. Moonhigh was approaching. I slipped out the gorse bush and padded to the Riverclan border. No one was there yet, so I sat and waited patiently.

The moonlight suddenly spread on the ferns where Robinflight would come and of course, she appeared at that moment. The moonlight rippled off her silky fur and her green eyes shone happily. But the first thing she did was let out a tiny mrrow of laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Your coat is just so funny how it doesn't stay flat," she laughed.

I felt hot with embarrassment under my pelt.

"So how are you and Lionfang?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"You're acting like we're mates or something!" Robinflight meowed.

"I was just being curious…" I whispered as I carefully slid my paw back and forth in the sand as I stared at it.

"I understand. But no, he's just a friend. I listened to your advice…and my heart told me he isn't the one for me," Robinflight explained.

"That's good. I mean, good for you. Bad for him," I stammered.

Robinflight laughed.

"Sorry I seem like such a mess tonight…" I murmured.

"It's fine. I'm glad I get to see you at all," she said.

"That's true. Sometimes this whole clan rivalry thing really bugs me," I remarked.

"Me too. Especially when I want to see you," she purred.

My stomach officially twisted into a giant, nervous knot.

"Yes same here," I replied.

Wow this is awkward. But I had to tell her. Tell her that I was in love with her. It was already awkward enough. The worst she could do is run off.

"Hey Robinflight?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

Come on just say it.

"I love you," I said.

After I said those words I wanted to go hide in a rabbit burrow. I forced my eyes to stay open, so I wouldn't look even more like a fool. I managed to look up to see Robinflight's expression.

Her green eyes were full of shock, but she made no move to back away or leave. Her tail twitched slightly across the marshy ground, and the tip was brown from trailing in the mud. Her paws blended in with the freshly fallen snow, almost as if they weren't there. I slowly peeked at her face. The shock was gone now, but another emotion I could not place had replaced it.

Then suddenly she rushed forward and began to nuzzle me fiercely. Shocked by her sudden behavior I nuzzled back.

"I love you too," she softly whispered in my ear.

My heart had one last beat and then exploded with joy.

She let out a growl of playfulness and tackled me. We went tumbling down the snowy slope. We landed with an "Oomph!" on our backs and began to laugh.

We both turned on our sides to face each other. She pawed at my ear until she got a clump of snow off of it. I snorted, and then sneezed and a piece of moss went flying. We broke out into fits of laughter like little kits. I then turned onto my back and looked up at Silverpelt. Robinflight did the same.

"Do you think Brambleberry is watching us?" Robinflight asked, a hint of pain in her voice.

"Of course she is. Starclan cats always watch over the cats they care about most," I replied.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Starclan sent us a sign this morning telling us that Archclaw killed Brambleberry and Blossomkit. Moonstar exiled him from Riverclan," Robinflight informed me.

I remembered that I had to act like I hadn't seen this.

"Really? Wow I'm sorry," I said.

"I thought you would be relieved," she murmured.

"If you aren't happy about it then I'm not," I meowed.

"I'm happy but I'm not at the same time. I mean, I'm glad that he's gone because that means his ambitions can't destroy Riverclan. But I'm kind of sad because he was the only littermate I had left," Robinflight explained.

"But he didn't care that Brambleberry was his sister, so he probably didn't care that you were his sister either. If you got in the way of his ambitious path, he would have killed you as well," I shivered at the last couple of words.

"That's true. But at least I know he's still out there," Robinflight sighed.

I yawned.

"Sleepy-head," she muttered quiet enough that I shouldn't have heard her.

"That's me," I laughed quietly.

We began to clear out a space on the grass to make it free of snow. Once we were done, Robinflight curled up in a ball, like you would in a nest. I curled up around her, trying to keep her warm. She nuzzled her head against my chest and we both purred. Then we both fell asleep together.

**Awww this is most definitely my favorite chapter so far! I know all of you probably despise forbidden love, but this is kind of different. It's nothing like Leafpool and Crowfeather if you've read about them. **

**P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR ! :D 3**


	23. Chapter 22 New Oppurtunities

"Wake up," I hissed softly into Robinflight's ear.

It was just before dawn, and I wanted for me and for her to get back to camp before any cats noticed our absence.

"Wha?" she muttered as she blinked her eyes open.

"You need to get back to camp before any cat realizes you were gone," I told her.

She stood up and shook her fur as I began to re-scrape snow over the patch we had cleared. It was close to the border, but I needed to make it look like there had been a scuffle. If any cat caught me my excuse was that I had woken up early and I was walking when Robinflight crossed the border and I chased her off.

"Is it okay with you if my excuse for your scent on our border is if I went out for a walk in the morning and I saw you on our territory and I chased you off?" I asked.

Robinflight nodded.

She seemed as tired as I felt.

"We shouldn't visit for a few days, in case cats get suspicious," Robinflight said.

"That probably sounds for the best," I agreed.

"But how will we plan our next time to meet?" she asked.

I shrugged," We'll figure it out."

She nuzzled me and I nuzzled back. I licked her ear and then turned and walked back to camp. I could sense her staring after me, waiting for me to turn around and give one last look at her. So I did. But she was gone already, racing back to camp.

I stretched my cramped legs and ran back to camp, shivering as the wind whipped through my fur. I slowed down as I entered camp.

Lucky for me, it was one of those mornings where no cat wakes up before dawn. I easily snuck into the warriors den without anyone noticing me. I curled up in my nest and shivered. My nest was cold and damp, rather than soft and warm like it normally was. But I was so tired, I easily fell asleep.

"Hurry up and get up Lightningblaze! Pebbleclaw will murder you if you don't!" Adderfang hissed as he rapidly prodded my flank.

I swear it had been only seconds since I fell asleep.

"Come on wake up!" Adderfang had a hint of anger in his voice now.

He stepped abruptly on my tail and I let out a yowl as I leaped to my paws.

"Good. Now hurry up and get out here," he said with urgency.

I followed him out of the warriors den, squinting as the sun hit directly in my eyes.

Pebbleclaw was on Highrock assigning patrols.

"Maplewhisker and Quailfeather, go take the apprentices out for some battle training. Then let them rest and then do the evening patrol later," Pebbleclaw ordered.

"But Littlepaw is your apprentice," Quailfeather protested.

"Well who else is going to take Goosestar's place right now?" Pebbleclaw snapped.

Quailfeather let out a hiss and cursed under her breath.

"What happened to Goosestar?" I whispered in Adderfang's ear.

"He caught whitecough last night. And it's the major case. So naturally Pebbleclaw is in charge now. But Pebbleclaw is older than any cat in the clan right now, so she's at the grumpy should-be-an-elder-now stage," Adderfang replied.

My pelt bristled with fear.

"Will Goosestar die? " I gasped.

Adderfang shrugged.

"I doubt it. He might lose a life, but he still has a few lives left. So he won't die yet," Adderfang reassured me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Lightningblaze! Lead a hunting patrol. Take 2 or 3 warriors with you," Pebbleclaw ordered.

"Why does he get to lead a patrol? I'm older than him and more experienced!" Flamepelt protested.

"Do not disobey me Flamepelt," she said sternly.

Flamepelt snarled in defiance. Most of the warriors didn't seem happy that Pebbleclaw was our new temporary leader.

"Adderfang and Sparrowtail can come with me," I said.

Adderfang nodded and Sparrowtail joined me as we exited camp.

"So where are we hunting?" Sparrowtail asked.

"Moorstones," I blurted out.

"I haven't hunted there since I was an apprentice. Rosefur said that there isn't enough prey there worth hunting," Adderfang said.

"Yes that may be true, but as far as I know no cat has hunted there in moons. Because of this, it might be worth a shot," Sparrowtail agreed but disagreed with Adderfang at the same time.

"I think Pebbleclaw should retire. She's been deputy as long as any cat can remember. It's time to give a younger cat a chance to be deputy. Besides, Goosestar will outlive her anyway," Adderfang said.

"Have more respect for your clanmates Adderfang," Sparrowtail ordered.

"I kind of agree with him though. Pebbleclaw should have retired by now," I nodded.

Sparrowtail didn't reply as we approached Moorstones. The rocky area was covered in a blanket of snow like the rest of the moor. Sparrowtail waved his tail to silence us. We all then got down on four paws and began to prowl around the area. Adderfang suddenly thundered off with great speed, most likely after a rabbit. But suddenly I saw him running towards me, with the rabbit in front of him. What a stupid rabbit. It had turned around and managed to escape Adderfang's grasp. I flexed my claws, ready to pounce as it headed straight into my paws.

The rabbit was only a fox-length away when I leaped. I killed it quickly, not letting the blood cover the snow. Adderfang slowed to a halt just before crashing into me.

"Nice catch," Sparrowtail whispered under his breath.

I nodded in thanks. Adderfang must have not heard him. We looked around for awhile longer, but there was no more prey in sight. Sparrowtail almost got a mouse, but it buried itself in the snow before he could get it. He dug furiously in the snow, but the mouse was gone.

"Let's go back to camp," I suggested.

Sparrowtail nodded in agreement. I sighed. This hadn't been a very successful hunting trip. But Sparrowtail and Adderfang were the cats least likely to hold something like this against me. That's why I chose them to come with me, in case I messed up.

Adderfang dragged the rabbit back to camp, I had agreed to let him take it in camp to get the pride. He had chased it. It had just happened to be running towards me.

We entered camp and I saw Pebbleclaw staring at us with vicious, green eyes.

"Lightningblaze!" she yowled my name.

I walked over to her.

"How much prey did you catch?" she demanded.

"A rabbit," I answered.

"That's it?" she shrieked.

"Yes. We decided to chance it and go to Moorstones," I replied.

"What a mouse-brained idea. Moorstones is not for prey-hunting. It is for sun basking in greenleaf," she spat.

"It is leaf-bare Pebbleclaw you should be happy that we caught any prey at all," I hissed.

"Don't talk back to me. I'm in charge," her back fur began to bristle with anger.

I rose on my paws and stuck out my chest. Once you finally become a warrior the puffing out your chest thing does make you look stronger and bigger. It just looks mouse-brained when you are a kit.

She stood on all 4 paws as well, but she was nowhere near as big as me.

"Why don't you move to the elders den you cranky old hag," I whispered under my breath.

Somehow she managed to hear that.

"Alright then, maybe I will! I will move to the elders den! I'll do it right now! Goosestar can declare a new deputy when he gets better," Pebbleclaw snapped.

"But then who will lead the clan while he is ill?" I asked.

"You will," she hissed as she stalked off to the elders den.

I gasped. I couldn't lead this clan. I wouldn't know what to do! I walked over to the medicine cat den to consult Birdsong.

"Will she be okay?" Adderfang demanded.

"I-I don't know," Sweetflower stammered.

I heard Adderfang's teeth grind together anxiously.

"We've done everything we can for her but it doesn't seem like it's working…." Sweetflower's voice trailed off at the end.

She sounded so sad that she had failed to help Windflight heal.

"Um, Sweetflower? Pebbleclaw just declared she's moving to the elder's den and she put me in charge," I told her.

I saw Adderfang's eyes glare with fury for an instant. He wanted to be leader someday as much as I did.

"Oh. Well she was put in charge. And she's been deputy for so long she must know what she's doing. I guess you are the temporary leader. But when Goosestar gets better he will declare a new deputy," Sweetflower replied.

I nodded and looked down at my Father. He was curled up peacefully in his nest, but his nose looked pink (pinker than Sweetflower's) and cold. His fur was matted like he had not groomed it and he had been rolling around in his nest. Cloudstorm was asleep as well, while Breezefur was out on the sun rocks with Ravenclaw. He must have recovered quickly.

"Should I talk to Goosestar about it?" I asked.

Sweetflower shook her head," No. He's almost as ill as Windflight. He wouldn't be able to reply to you anyway. And right now he needs as much rest as he can."

Windflight suddenly let out a gasp and began coughing frantically. Adderfang and I jumped in fear but Sweetflower showed no sign of alarm. She pushed a big waxy leaf towards her. Then Windflight coughed up some type of green mucus. I gagged. Adderfang's eyes blazed with worry and fear.

"She's going to die isn't she? Is that the sign when a cat is going to die if they have greencough?" Adderfang gasped.

"No! This is the way a cat naturally tries to get rid of the sickness. But it doesn't do anything. It just dehydrates them," Sweetflower replied.

Adderfang nodded.

Then Windflight gasped again, but this time she did not begin coughing. Her eyes suddenly popped open and grew wide. Sweetflower leaped into action.

"Adderfang! Roll her onto her back! Lightningblaze! Press your paw on he chest and force upward as hard as you can! I'll get the yarrow to help her vomit it up!" Sweetflower yowled.

Adderfang shoved her over quickly and I began to thrust my paw upward against her chest with great force. I saw her gasp with each time I did it. I tried, but I couldn't dislodge what was blocking her throat. Adderfang frantically shoved me aside and began to try and do it. Sweetflower began chewing up the leaves quickly and she shoved them down her throat.

"This will make her gag and possibly bring back up what she is choking on," Sweetflower said.

Windflight shuddered for a second, and then with a gasp vomited up the leaves and some more of the green mucus. She shuddered violently in her nest. Sweetflower took a couple poppy seeds and gave them to her.

"There, there Windflight. Everything is okay. Just eat these and you'll fall asleep again," Sweetflower spoke to her in a soothing voice.

Windflight weakly lapped on the seeds on Sweetflower's paw. She was trembling now, most likely with fear as she slowly rolled back on her stomach. Then suddenly her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Sweetflower sat down and sighed with relief.

"Thank Starclan you two were here right now," she sighed.

Goosestar twitched and moaned. He rolled over his nest, his hind paws kicking at the moss.

"Cats move around and meow a lot in their sleep when they have greencough. Whitecough, not so much. Goosestar has been rolling around in his nest like crazy," she meowed.

"Why isn't Windflight moving around?" Adderfang asked frantically.

"Maybe she hasn't fallen asleep yet?" I suggested.

Adderfang made no recognition of my comment.

Cloudstorm blinked open his eyes and looked around. His nose was almost back to normal, it was losing its pinkish tone.

"It smells funny in here," he commented.

"Sorry, Windflight coughed up mucus again," Sweetflower apologized.

"No it's not that smell. And it's not the smell of herbs either. Or catmint. I know all those smells. It's like a depressing smell. Cold and dark," Cloudstorm shivered.

"I smell it too," I said as I drew in the scents around me.

Then suddenly I gasped violently. I knew that scent. I had smelled it only days ago. That scent had clung to Brambleberry. It was the smell of…death.

I rushed to Windflight's side and began poking her frantically, trying to wake her up.

"Windflight! Windflight!" I yowled.

"Oh no…" Sweetflower whispered.

I continued shaking her, but Windflight didn't respond. The scent of death clung to her now, and her body was already starting to turn cold. But how could she just die like that, right before our eyes?

"Is she dead?" Adderfang gasped.

I nodded, not turning to face him.

He let out a yowl of pain and rage and raced straight out of camp. I sighed and pressed my nose into Windflight's fur. Her true scent still clung to her pelt, slightly.

"I am so sorry that you had to join Starclan so early. You had a whole life ahead of you. You were a great friend, and you will have a special part in my heart forever," I whispered into her fur.

I then backed away and walked out of the den. I knew I needed to announce to the clan what was going on.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting!" I yowled.

Cats gathered in the clearing but worried murmurs rippled through the cats. I spotted Pebbleclaw sitting next to Acorntail, and she seemed thoroughly amused.

"I know I am not supposed to be calling this meeting, but Pebbleclaw has retired to the elders den. And she has proclaimed me as the new temporary leader. You can even ask her herself. Once Goosestar recovers he will be able to choose a new deputy. But until then, I will be in charge. Does anyone choose to defy me?" I asked.

The only response I got was all those eyes staring at me.

"Very well. I also have bad news for the clan. Windflight joined Starclan this afternoon. She died bravely, and her loyalty towards Windclan will never be forgotten. We will sit vigil for her tonight," I announced.

Dawnstripe (her sister) burst from the nursery, yowling in rage as she ran straight through the crowd towards the medicine cat den. Maplewhisker (her mother) followed her, gasping frantic sobs. Brackenclaw (her father) just sat in the crowd in shock. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide in shock. He was practically frozen to the ground.

"This meeting is over," I flicked my tail in dismissal and leaped off of Highledge.

Jetkit came bouncing over to me immediately, his little green eyes burning with curiosity and worry.

"What's going on? Is Mother okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just very sad. Her sister just joined Starclan," I explained softly.

"Whadda you mean she joined Starclan? Why would she join a rival clan? Windclan is the best clan of all!" Jetkit boasted.

I couldn't help but purr with laughter.

"No silly, Starclan is where cats go when they pass away. Starclan is made up of our ancestors. The cats who have gone before us. They are always watching over us, but at night when the sky is dark, every star in the sky is a cat from Starclan, watching us from Silverpelt," I explained.

Jetkit nodded. It would have been hard for a kit this young to understand Starclan. But yet Jetkit seemed to understand perfectly. He was a very smart kit.

"When will you teach me some battle moves Lightningblaze?" he asked, breaking my train of thought.

"When you're a bit older," I replied.

"But I'm a bit older every day!" he protested.

"Maybe after leaf-bare is over. That way your paws won't freeze," I promised.

"You promise?" he meowed.

The snow was cold for his little paws. I could already see him shivering.

"I promise," I meowed.

He smiled and just as Rosefur called him into the nursery he turned around and leaped over there, his paws leaving the tiniest footprints in the snow. Pebbleclaw walked over to me.

"That was strong of you to address the clan like that. I would hope that you are Goosestar's next deputy, but you have only been a warrior for days. You are actually supposed to still be an apprentice for another 3 moons. And plus, you haven't had an apprentice yet, and I don't think you will soon. But you have the confidence and loyalty to be a deputy," she praised me.

"No offense but you never seemed like you had much confidence," I murmured.

"I had confidence in choosing you to be our temporary leader," she pawed my chest when she said "you".

Then suddenly she turned around and walked away like she had never talked to me.

"She's madder than a hare," I muttered under my breath.

Then suddenly Adderfang came bursting into camp.

"Thunderclan has invaded!" he spluttered between his gasps.

I could tell he had been sprinting back to camp from wherever he was.

My heart suddenly lurched when I realized all these cats were turning to me for orders.

"How many are there?" I asked urgently.

"Probably 9 warriors or so,"

"Littlepaw, Quailfeather, Breezefur, and Mumblefoot will stay here to defend the camp. Hide the queens, kits, and elders in Goosestar's den," I ordered quickly.

I saw Mumblefoot's face fall as his name was called to stay here, but he was needed here to defend everyone. Was it a bad thing to be bringing practically the entire clan into battle? Would that bring more deaths? Then suddenly I had an idea.

"We will have two groups of attackers. The first group will charge now, and the second will follow shortly. The second wave of attackers should finish them off. Maplewhisker, Lilyfoot, Flamepelt, and Thrushpaw will be the second attack group. Everyone else is part of the first. Now go!" I yowled.

We all poured out of camp and thundered towards the border. We saw the Thunderclan cats on the other side of the hill. They were walking at a normal pace. They must have been planning to attack the camp or the nearest patrol. I spotted Snowstorm, the Thunderclan deputy at the lead. I was leading our group of cats, even though we were sprinting.

I stopped them right in front of Snowstorm, snarling.

"Windclan has had rights to the forest beside the stream for too long! Today we will take it back!" Snowstorm yowled.

Yowls and screeches of agreement followed Snowstorm's statement.

Luckily Swiftstar seemed to be nowhere in sight, so it wouldn't be odd if Goosestar wasn't here.

"Never! That territory belongs to Windclan!" I yelled back.

Yowls and screeches of Windclan followed in agreement.

"Thunderclan…ATTACK!" he screeched as he surged forward.

I let out a battle screech and Windclan raced forward. I immediately lunged at Snowstorm, my claws unsheathed. I dug my claws into his chest, and his thick, silky, white fur was instantly covered in blood. He let out a yowl and managed to rip me from his chest. I had held my grasp too strong, and I felt my claw getting wrenched in the process. I let out a yowl in pain. Taking his chance Snowstorm lunged a set of huge claws at my muzzle, but I fought past the stinging pain in time to duck. He let out a hiss of anger and impatience and swung again. I ducked again and lashed out my good paw at his muzzle, clawing it. I felt a whisker being plucked from his muzzle, and I flicked it out from between my claws.

That's when Snowstorm got angry and picked it up notch. He did some move that was so fast it was all a blur. All I knew was that my chest was now bleeding. The scarlet blood barely showed against my black coat, while Snowstorm's blood stood out worse then a white blossom in the middle of a mud puddle.

I pelted by Snowstorm, raking my claws down his side and then biting down swiftly and quickly on his flank. He spun around to face me again. He dove forward quickly and managed to bite my shoulder. I let out a yowl of pain as blood oozed from it. I let out a snarl and leaped on him and we went tumbling. To my disadvantage I landed on my belly, with Snowstorm on top of me. He clawed furiously at my underbelly but I surged forward before he could cause too much damage. I threw him into the air, and he landed on one of his own cats, who struggled beneath his weight. I saw the second wave running down the hill, helping pick off some more of the Thunderclan cats.

I was now on top of Snowstorm, and clawing at his underbelly. He attempted to kick me off, but I was too strong. Snowstorm took one glance and saw most of his clan fleeing back to the other side of the border.

"THUNDERCLAN! RETREAT!" he yowled the orders.

I clawed him one more time before letting him up.

"You win this time Lightningpaw. I am surprised an apprentice was allowed to lead his clan into battle," he hissed.

"It is Lightningblaze now. And never underestimate Windclan. We are stronger than ever. Now go back to the forest, where you belong," I snarled back at him.

Snowstorm let out one last hiss and then raced back to the border with his few Clanmates that hadn't fled back yet. I turned to face my clan.

"Is anyone gravely injured?" I yowled.

I spread my gaze across them, but all them were standing. Sparrowtail's leg was curled up like he would be limping, but otherwise everyone was fine. Brackenclaw seemed the least injured of them all.

"Brackenclaw help Sparrowtail back to camp if he needs help," I said as I began to walk back to camp.

Brackenclaw nodded and Sparrowtail reluctantly leaned on his side. Thrushpaw's light gray pelt was streaked with blood, but she was walking perfectly fine and I didn't see much damage on her. It must have all been Thunderclan blood.

We walked into camp and I saw Quailfeather counting us all. After we all entered camp she let out a huge sigh of relief. Birdsong and Sweetflower came out of their den, carrying bundles of herbs.

"The most injured cats come first. Others will have to wait momentarily. But I want to make sure every cat is checked," Birdsong ordered.

Sparrowtail stepped forward to let Sweetflower check him.

"Lightningblaze get over here, it looks like you can barely stand," Birdsong ordered.

I realized my legs were shaking with effort to keep standing, and my whole body was numb with pain. I walked over to Birdsong and she began to look over me.

"Ooh you've got a nasty bite wound there. Your chest scrapes are still oozing blood, but your muzzle scrapes will heal quickly. You might want to be careful with your underbelly wounds though. And lemme see that paw you are tucking by your chest," Birdsong ordered.

I held out my left forepaw and she examined for only a few seconds.

"You wrenched your claw too. Okay. Lay down so I can stop the bleeding," she said.

I laid down and she pawed some cobwebs at my chest and my shoulder. After the bleeding stopped I got up again and she ordered me to lick the blood away while she treated Maplewhisker's few scrapes quickly. Most of the blood on me was my own, which wasn't a good sign. My body probably hadn't fully recovered from our battle with Riverclan only a few days ago. Then suddenly I realized that some of the cats I had sent into battle with Thunderclan may have not fully recovered from their previous wounds. If they were injured in the same place they would be in serious pain and possibly scarred for life.

I finished licking off the leftover blood and Birdsong applied some marigold to my bite and scrapes and some dock to my wrenched claw.

"Now try and stay off that paw for awhile, and don't use that claw for anything. Tomorrow come in for some more marigold and dock for your injuries," Birdsong ordered.

"Thanks," I replied as I walked away.

"Lightningblaze? Are you okay?" Thrushpaw asked as she padded up to me.

She had one long scrape down her shoulder that wasn't very deep and was no longer bleeding and there was a small nick on the tip of her ear. Somehow, both of my ears had no nicks or scars on them.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bites. No big deal," I shrugged.

"Okay," she meowed as she licked my forehead.

I walked over to the medicine cat den and peered inside. Goosestar was awake.

"How did the battle go?" he croaked.

"We won, and no one died or is permanently crippled," I reported.

A faint smile crossed his lips.

"Good, that means Thunderclan and Riverclan will stay off our borders for awhile," he smiled.

"Did Birdsong tell you already-" I started.

"Yes I know Pebbleclaw has retired and placed you as our new temporary leader. I am fine with that; Pebbleclaw knows what she is doing. I think it will be a good experience for you, after all," he coughed.

I nodded and exited the den, glad I at least had Goosestar permission. He had never been too much of a Father to me, and probably never would. He had acted more like a mentor than anything else.

I peered up at the sun. It was almost sundown, to my surprise. My belly roared with hunger and I grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. It was stringy and tasted like splintered wood, but at least my belly was full with something. Suddenly I felt immensely guilty for eating the whole thing.

_This could have given both Thrushpaw and Littlepaw full bellies tonight…or two warriors a meal to get them through until tomorrow…or enough to feed Snowkit, Hawkkit, Turtlekit, and give a few mouthfuls to Dawnstripe. _I thought guiltily.

I padded sadly into the warriors den and curled up in my nest. I closed my eyes but sleep did not come.

_Do not feel guilty! It is your own clanmates fault for not grabbing the prey first! _a familiar voice snapped in my head.

_Nightfur! _I screeched in my head as anger roared up in my body like a fire.

_Stupid Brambleclaw. I have escaped from his grasp yet again, but this time he will never catch me. And I will finally be able to fulfill my true destiny. _he laughed menacingly.

_It is not your destiny! It is your ambition that is just leading your clanmates into a lake of blood and death! _I spat angrily.

And with that I clenched my eyes shut and managed to force Nightfur out of my head. He let out one last, loud snarl and disappeared. I immediately felt lighter and happier with his soul out of my body. I then fell into a very uneasy sleep.

**This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I know it's kinda odd that Lightningblaze got to be leader….but I thought I'd give it a shot! ;D Please reviewww! And also, please check out my new story "The Golden Warriors" that is currently in create-a-cat mode!**


	24. Chapter 23 Significant Dreams

**So sorry once again about taking so long to update! Recently I've been busy running for vice president for our school's student council, homework, family issues, and loads of drama. But now almost all of that is over, and I'm ready to get back to doing what I love the most…writing! This is the next chapter, but its short so I'll post two! PLEASE REVIEW…it makes me feel happy knowing that my stories are being read :D**

I woke up and found myself sitting in the elders den. It must have been at least 2 or 3 moons ago, because Dawnpool, Runningwind, and Acorntail were curled up in their nests. Runningwind was grumbling to himself, Dawnpool was grooming her long fur and Acorntail was fast asleep in his nest. The scene seemed oddly familiar when suddenly I saw myself walk inside. "I'm here to clean out your bedding and replace it," I announced.

"Finally you apprentices decide to do some work around here! This dirty old moss has been crying to be changed for days!" Runningwind yowled.

"Be nice to him Runningwind! He's a new apprentice, and you don't want to scare him away," Dawnpool said.

I remembered this day now. It was when Dawnpool and I had been talking for a long time. But why was I dreaming about this?

"Well as long as you do the job right I won't claw your ears off," Runningwind hissed.

I began to claw the bedding away.

"Come on Acorntail, let's go bask on the sun rocks," Runningwind said, as he woke up his denmate.

"Why? I'm perfectly comfortable right here," Acorntail snorted.

"This apprentice is going to change out our bedding," Runningwind explained.

I heard myself snort angrily.

Acorntail sniffed the air like he was trying to smell my scent and figure out who I was.

"But Sparrowtail isn't an apprentice," Acorntail objected.

"No it's some black apprentice. Goosestar's son," Runningwind said.

"Then why do I smell Sparrowtail?" Acorntail asked.

"Because Sparrowtail is his mentor mouse-brain! Of course he'll have Sparrowtail's scent on him!" Runningwind hissed.

I saw myself roll my eyes with irritation.

"His name is Lightningpaw," Dawnpool interjected.

"Oh right. That rings a bell," Runningwind said.

"Can I please start doing my duty already?" I asked impatiently.

"As soon as Acorntail gets up and comes to the sun rocks with me," Runningwind replied.

"Fine, fine I'll go. But his smell. It doesn't smell all like Sparrowtail. It smells like something else too. I can't quite place it," Acorntail said as he walked away with Runningwind.

The memory then began to fade away and I was sucked into blackness…


	25. Chapter 24 Robinflight's Statement

**Hope you like this chapter…the beginning is kinda stupid but there is a HUGE twist in the middle (you might be able to infer something from the chapter title). Read! Review! Enjoy!**

I woke up with start. I was startled by my dream that seemed totally random. Was Starclan trying to send me a message of some sort?

It was barely dawn outside, and I walked outside the den. No other cat was up, so I just sat down and replayed my dream. If it had been something important about what Dawnpool had told me, the dream would have most likely shown me that part too. But it was something about Runningwind and Acorntail bickering. I scanned through the conversation in my head. Nothing seemed that out of the ordinary. Acorntail's last remark was slightly odd though.

"But his smell. It doesn't smell all like Sparrowtail. It smells like something else too. I can't quite place it," his words echoed in my head.

"Because Sparrowtail is his mentor mouse-brain! Of course he'll have Sparrowtail's scent on him!" Runningwind's retort snapped in my head as well.

It was obvious I would have smelled like Sparrowtail back then. Runningwind's retort made sense. But since Acorntail was blind, he had stronger senses to make up for his lost sight. I smelled like something else too. Not just Sparrowtail. Was this other smell my own scent? No, of course not. He wouldn't have mentioned it if it was my own scent.

I sat there pondering until finally the stress was unbearable. I stormed over to the elders' den and peered inside. Pebbleclaw was curled up asleep in Runningwind's old nest, while Acorntail was curled up in his nest. His tail was twitching slightly, so I had a feeling he was awake.

"Who is it?" he asked.

He sniffed the air quickly and before I could reply he answered himself. His mouth turned into a deep frown.

"What do you want Sparrowtail?" he asked rudely.

"I'm not Sparrowtail," I said.

"Oh Lightningblaze. It's just you. Your scent just smells so much like his. Do you hang around with him a lot?" he asked.

"No. Ever since I've become a warrior we've barely spoken," I replied.

"Hmm. That's odd. Last time you came in here you smelled of him too. That was when you cleaned out our nests. A nice job you did too," he nodded in approval.

"That was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. May I sit down?" I asked.

Acorntail nodded, and I sat down in Dawnpool's old nest, across from Acorntail's.

"Okay. Well, you say I smell like Sparrowtail…but I also smell like something else to, right?" I asked.

He nodded again, this time in confirmation.

"What is that other smell?" I asked.

He laid there for a moment, where his eyes would be were all scrunched up and he was frowning again. But this time he was deep in thought. He kept inhaling deeply, trying to recognize the other scent.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure. It kind of smells like pine needles and herbs and river water. But I can't place it all," he said as he inhaled again.

"What does Sparrowtail smell of?" I asked.

"He smells of rocks and boulders and damp soil and some type of flower," Acorntail replied automatically.

"And what do you know about scent?" I asked.

"Well since I have become blind my mind has been opened up to all types of scents. It's truly fascinating. I have realized a few things in my time. The one thing that I have realized most, is that cats get some of their overall scent from their birth parents. There are obviously a few new scents in each cat to make their overall scent different from their parents or their littermates," Acorntail said.

"Thank you Acorntail. That's all needed to know for now," I nodded in thanks.

He frowned at me, this time puzzled as I walked away.

Could it possibly be true what I was thinking? Was Sparrowtail my Father and some she-cat was my Mother? No, impossible. Lilyfoot and Goosestar were my parents. Every cat in the territories around the lake knew that! And what mouse-brained cat would keep such a big secret anyway? I shook my head in frustration. I was being too paranoid. The dream meant _nothing_. There was no signs or interpretations from it. It was just a dream. Every cat has weird, pointless dreams every once in a while.

I shook my head to clear my mind and I decided to go to the lake to clear my head. Adderfang was the only other cat up.

"Adderfang, if I'm not back when the other cats get up assign the morning patrol and a hunting patrol. I'm going down to the lake," I told him.

Adderfang nodded excitedly. I would remember to take an extra long amount of time so he would be sure to assign patrols. It had always been one of his dreams.

I slipped through the gorse bush and walked down to the lake. I headed to the Riverclan border, feeling slightly guilty. I hadn't thought of Robinflight since the last time I saw her a few days ago. But I had other things on my mind for the past few days. I was silently praying to Starclan she would be there. When I stepped through the ferns and onto the border Robinflight was there, curled up asleep. I prodded her shoulder and she jolted awake.

"Lightningblaze!" she meowed in recognition.

We nuzzled each other fiercely and I licked her ear.

"What happened to your shoulder and chest and muzzle? And why are you limping slightly?" she asked.

"Battle with Thunderclan yesterday," I grunted in response.

"Oh you poor thing," she meowed.

"I've had worse," I shrugged.

"Well…umm…I have some news," she said, as she looked down at her trembling paws.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it was good news.

"I'm….."

There was a long pause as she took in a gulp of air, and probably confidence as well.

"Pregnant," she exhaled quickly.

My head suddenly began spinning wildly. I gripped into the sand with my claws.

"Wha?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, much slower this time.

I tried to hold grasp of the situation.

She was what? She was pregnant? No. No! NO! _NO! _This couldn't happen! This shouldn't have happened!

"No!" I managed to gasp.

Robinflight seemed thoroughly shocked and she took a step back.

"I thought you would be overjoyed!" she meowed.

. "No. This was never supposed to happen! How can I be overjoyed with the fact that I've ruined your life?" I snapped.

"You didn't ruin it! You saved it! With these kits I'll have a part of you in Riverclan… with me," her voice turned into a whisper towards the end.

"But I know how much you love being a warrior. This will take it all away for moons. And there isn't always a happy ending. I mean, look what happened with Sparrowtail and Tawnywhisker! And especially with Moonstar as your leader right now," I replied.

"Yes I love being a warrior. But I love you and these unborn kits much, much more," she said as she looked up at me.

Suddenly the future flashed through my eyes. A picture of Robinflight standing by the river, her belly plump with kits. Robinflight purring with three tiny kits at her belly. Three apprentices catching fish in the river. Three warriors in Riverclan camp being given their warriors names with Robinflight in the background watching them proudly. Three elders laughing in the elders den together. And then a picture of me, standing in Windclan camp, my eyes (which were blue) full of sadness with Windclan cats bustling all around me. All this happened in a matter of seconds and I blinked my eyes and everything was gone.

"But I'll be no part of their lives," I pointed out.

"No of course you will! I'll leave Riverclan and join Windclan if that is what it takes for you to be part of their lives!" she meowed, a tone of fret in her voice.

"You can't do that. Riverclan is where you belong. Windclan would feel completely unknown, and I'm sure plenty of cats would not consider you welcome here," I replied.

"But-" she began to protested.

"No," I cut her off," We won't make any decisions now, okay? When the time gets closer we can figure it out." "I want you to be a real Father to these kits. I don't want to lie about their birth," Robinflight meowed sternly.

"I'm not telling you to lie. I'm telling you to keep thinking on how we can work this out," I replied.

My tone was flat and uncaring at the moment. I was still in shock. Robinflight seemed offended the entire time. She must have though I would be overjoyed we were having kits.

"You should probably get back to camp before they realize you've been gone," I suggested.

Robinflight nodded and we nuzzled. She showed much more enthusiasm in her nuzzle rather than mine. I tried to match her joy though. When we stopped nuzzling I turned straight around and walked back to camp. I saw the dawn patrol and a hunting patrol leaving camp as I entered.

"Oh hey Lightningblaze! I put Littlepaw, Maplewhisker, and Lilyfoot to go hunting and Ravenclaw, Quailfeather, and Flamepelt on the dawn patrol," Adderfang reported.

"Good job," I tried to hide my rapidly changing emotions from him.

But of course, like Thrushpaw, Adderfang could easily read my emotions. Even when I tried my very best to hide them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Follow me," I ordered.

We walked into the leader's den. It was the first place I could think of that I knew no cat would enter in on us.

"Do you know who Robinflight is?" I asked.

"Is she that black spotted Riverclan she-cat?" he asked.

I flinched.

"No, that's Brambleberry. Robinflight is the reddish-brown one," I replied.

"Ohhh I remember her! Yes, what about her?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well it turns out she is pregnant. With _my _kits," I bowed my head immediately, unable to watch his reaction.

"Are…you…serious?" he gasped.

I nodded just enough so he could tell it was a nod.

"But she's Riverclan! They'll be half-clan kits!" Adderfang spat.

Immediately anger and rage boiled up inside of me. It must have been a hormonal reflex.

"And what's so wrong with half-clan kits? I'm half-clan anyway! Thrushpaw is half-clan! Lilyfoot was a kit when she and Ravenclaw were found abandoned by their rogue Mother on Windclan territory seasons ago! These kits will be more Riverclan than anything else!" I snapped back.

"And that's exactly why they don't belong! They will have 3 heritages! Rogue, Riverclan, and Windclan," Adderfang protested.

"Adderfang, you know how loyal of a warrior I am. You know how much Windclan means to me, and how hard I will fight to defend it's borders against any clan. So just because I am half-clan, are you suddenly against me and all that I have done?" I asked.

"No, of course not. You have proven yourself that you have nothing to do with your rogue heritage," Adderfang agreed.

"And what about Lilyfoot? She is all rogue, but she has never threatened to leave Windclan. She may not be the fastest cat in the clan, but she still catches rabbits when the cats are hungry. She may not be the fiercest cat in the clan, but she will still battle with all of her strength and might to defeat intruders," I said.

"Lilyfoot has proven herself as well. She truly belongs in Windclan, especially since Goosestar has picked her as his mate," Adderfang nodded stiffly.

"So why do you refuse to give my unborn kit's a chance to prove themselves worthy?" the question turned into a hiss at the end.

"Because you are part Windclan, and part rogue. Not part Windclan part Thunderclan. Or part Windclan part Riverclan. These kits will belong in Riverclan and Windclan. They will be able to run fast, and have sleek bodies good for swimming. They will not know where their loyalties lie. Whether it is in Windclan or in Riverclan," Adderfang explained.

"But I will let them stay in Riverclan. I love Robinflight with all of my heart, and I will let her do whatever she wants to do," I replied.

. "Then let Riverclan keep them. We do not want untrustworthy warriors in our camp," Adderfang hissed.

I felt anger boiling up inside me and I was sure my eyes were as red as blood and I had to claw myself to the ground with all of my strength to keep myself from lunging at him and tearing him to shreds.

"I thought you would be happy for me," I hissed under my breath.

"If your mate is a Windclan she-cat, then I would be much more so," Adderfang meowed.

And with that he exited the den, his tail held high. I was hoping Thrushpaw's reaction would be much more pleasant. I exited the den and searched around for her. I saw her talking with Dawnstripe by the nursery.

"Hey Thrushpaw…I need to talk to you," I said.

"Sure," she said as she turned around.

"Follow me please," I said.

She gazed at me for a second, confused, but followed me as I walked to Goosestar's den. We both sat down, and she looked up at me.

"You remember Robinflight?" I asked.

"Of course! She's that really nice reddish she-cat!" Thrushpaw meowed happily.

This was turning out pretty good. At least Thrushpaw _liked _Robinflight.

"Well it turns out…she is having my kits," I gulped.

Thrushpaw's eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped open slightly. But then after a second or so her face turned into a wide smile and her eyes shone with joy.

"Oh wow! Congratulations! That's so great! I love kits!" she meowed excitedly.

I purred, glad that her reaction was a million times than Adderfang's.

"But wait, Robinflight is Riverclan," she said.

I nodded.

"So where will the kits live?" she asked, sadness creeping into her meow.

Oh great Starclan. She's going to put on her cute face until I am persuaded to let the kits live here.

"We're not sure yet. They have to stay with their Mother…and I'm not too sure if Robinflight is willing to move to Windclan," I replied.

"But I'm sure Robinflight will be welcome here! I mean these will be Goosestar's grandkits! He'll have to let her stay!" Thrushpaw protested.

"You may want Robinflight here, but I'm sure most of Windclan doesn't want a pregnant Riverclan queen here," I said.

"Well okay. But congratulations again! I wish-" Thrushpaw started.

There was a loud wail from the medicine cat den.

Thrushpaw and I dashed out of the den and into the medicine cat den.

"Hush Sweetflower. He is losing a life," Birdsong meowed.

"But what if it is his last?" she wailed," Then we will have no leader!" Birdsong must have not noticed my presence yet because she said," No. I know for a fact this is not his last life. And even if it was, Lightningblaze would be our new leader."

"Is Father okay?" Thrushpaw asked.

Birdsong jumped in fright.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here. And he is just losing a life. He is talking to Starclan now, and in a few moments he will wake up. After that he will need a little more rest, and then he will be back to himself," Birdsong explained.

A few seconds passed, and Goosestar's eyes blinked open. Sweetflower let out a sigh of relief.

"Relax. All of you. I am fine. The greencough that killed me is gone. I am cured. I must now appoint a new deputy," he said.

"The hunting patrol and morning patrol should be back by now," I nodded.

Goosestar clambered out of his nest and leaped up onto Highrock.

"All cats who are able to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Every cat in the clan settled beneath Highrock. Their ears were perked, excited that Goosestar was back as leader.

"I must admit something to all of you. I have just lost a life to greencough. But I still have a few lives left, so there is no need to fret. My first order that I must complete is to officially let Pebbleclaw join the elders' den," Goosestar explained.

Pebbleclaw weaved her way through the crowd until she was at the foot of Highrock, looking up at Goosestar.

"Pebbleclaw, do you wish to join the elders' den to rest in peace for the rest of your moons and give up your warrior duties?" he asked.

"Yes," Pebbleclaw replied in a clear meow.

"Very well then. Starclan respects all that you have done for Windclan, and wish for you to live the rest of your life in peace," Goosestar nodded.

Pebbleclaw nodded and headed to the back of the crowd.

"Littlepaw, since Pebbleclaw was your mentor and she is now retired, I must give you a new mentor. Lilyfoot, you will be mentor to Littlepaw," Goosestar announced.

Lilyfoot and Littlepaw nuzzled, but did not jump onto Highrock.

"Pass on all of your skill and gentleness onto your apprentice," he said.

"Now I have one last announcement to make. I must also choose a new deputy. I know this deputy was not chosen before moonhigh, but Lightningblaze did a very good job of taking care of the clan while I was ill. He even led us in battle against Thunderclan to defend our borders," Goosestar praised me.

"Make Lightningblaze deputy!" Mumblefoot yowled out.

Murmurs followed that, some scorning him and others agreeing with Mumblefoot.

"Quiet Mumblefoot. Although I am very sure Lightningblaze would make a fantastic deputy, he has some requirements to meet first. He must have an apprentice first, and right now he is technically is supposed to still be an apprentice.

"He still should be!" Flamepelt snapped.

"Silence!" Goosestar snapped.

"Anyways, the new deputy of Windclan will be Quailfeather," Goosestar announced.

Quailfeather looked up at him, extremely surprised.

"I will do my best to bring strength and peace to this clan," she said in acceptance.

"Very well then. I would like to speak with you in my den for a moment Quailfeather. This meeting is dismissed," Goosestar ordered.

I walked over to Adderfang, who's head hung low and depressed.

"Adderfang, he couldn't have made you or me deputy. We haven't had apprentices yet," I reminded him.

"That's true," he shrugged and headed over to the warriors' den.

I followed him and curled up in my nest and fell asleep.

**Yes, the beginning is very obvious to all of you readers out there, but let's just say cats are a little bit on the slow side when it comes to these kind of things xD I mean I thought LeafxCrow was obvious! But it took seasons for all of the clans to find out about it. ANYWAYS, I hope you liked what Robin flight's "statement" was! And if your wondering, I have already decided on the kits' names, so you can still put in suggestions for future cats I suppose but they will not be the names of any of his kits. Please review! (:**


	26. Chapter 25 Unraveling Secrets

**Sorry about the wait guys…I just seem to keep forgetting about fan fiction /: I get busy, and it just slips my mind! Plus, when you guys don't review a ton it doesn't necessarily encourage me very much. But anyways, read review and enjoy!**

Half a moon has passed since I last saw Robinflight. My claws are itching to see her. I'm praying to Starclan that she is alright. And I hope our unborn (or possibly newborn) kits are alright too. It is just past dawn and there is freshly-fallen snow on the ground. The dawn patrol just left (Maplewhisker, Thrushpaw, and Breezefur) and every cat has recovered from greencough. The spout of greencough is over.

"It's a beautiful sunrise," Adderfang remarked from beside me.

I nodded. The forest was all pink and yellow and above that was the pale blue of the dawn sky. On the opposite end of the sky you could still faintly see the darkness of night.

I heard a yowl come from out on the moor. It sounded like Maplewhisker. Were we being attacked again? My hackles rose.

A few minutes passed when suddenly a familiar scent passed through my nose.

"Let go of me! I'm pregnant!" a familiar cat yowled.

Breezefur came in, holding Robinflight by the scruff as he half- dragged her across camp.

"Let go of her!" I snapped.

"Please!" Thrushpaw wailed.

He snorted and let go of her scruff, but he was tense, and ready to pounce if she tried to escape. Goosestar emerged from his den.

"What is going on here?" he snapped.

"We found this pregnant Riverclan queen on our side of the border," Breezefur reported.

"Why are you here?" Goosestar asked in a stern but not fierce voice.

"I am here because I no longer want to live in Riverclan. I wish to join Windclan. Please let me explain," she said.

Breezefur opened his mouth wide in shock and stared up at Goosestar.

"Quiet Breezefur. The cat has a right to speak. Continue on," Goosestar ordered.

Breezefur snapped his mouth shut and scowled like a little kit.

"There is no one left in Riverclan for me. My mother, Snowglimmer, was killed in battle when I was an apprentice. My father, Bumblestripe, was kidnapped by Twolegs when I was a kit. I had two littermates named Brambleberry and Archclaw. Brambleberry was killed in the most recent battle against Windclan. Archclaw was exiled from Riverclan because Moonstar found out that it was he who murdered Brambleberry and Blossomkit. I have fallen in love with one of your warriors here, and it is his kits I am pregnant with," Robinflight explained.

"Who is this warrior?" Goosestar asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Lightningblaze," Robinflight meowed.

She said it loudly and proudly, and I flinched when she did. Now my clanmates would always judge me differently.

"Is this true?" Goosestar asked as he turned to me.

"Yes it is. Every word of it," I nodded.

"Very well. You may stay in Windclan. But you must promise me something. You must promise that you will never return to Riverclan. If you choose to leave here, your only other life choose will be to become a loner," Goosestar told her.

"I swear to Starclan and the lives of my loved ones that I will not ever rejoin Riverclan after this," Robinflight pledged.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Turning my life around," she whispered back.

"Very well. I must announce your arrival to the clan," Goosestar nodded.

He leaped onto Highrock and ordered a clan meeting.

"We have a new member of Windclan. Her name is Robinflight and she has left Riverclan because there is nothing left there for her and her mate is Lightningblaze. She has already sworn her loyalty to Windclan and I want every cat to not criticize her but instead welcome her into the clan. Since she is pregnant, she will start off as a queen, but once her kits are apprentices she will join Windclan has a full warrior. And I hope you will have fully accepted her much before then," Goosestar explained.

"She doesn't belong here!" Breezefur snarled.

"She does now! Goosestar's word is the warrior code, and he told us to welcome her into the clan," I snapped to her defense.

"Yes Breezefur. She doesn't have to be your best friend, but I want all of you to introduce yourselves and get along with her and not tease or criticize her," Goosestar ordered.

Breezefur nodded, for he was too loyal to disobey the warrior code.

Goosestar dismissed the meeting, and Thrushpaw immediately came bouncing over.

"Hi Robinflight! I'm Thrushpaw, Lightningblaze's sister. He's told me _all _about you and I can't wait for your kits to come! Especially since they will be my kin!" she meowed.

"Well I'm glad I have at least one friend in Windclan," Robinflight smiled as she sweetly touched noses with her.

Slowly Robinflight began to meet the rest of the clan. Besides Thrushpaw, it was Birdsong, Sweetflower, Lilyfoot, and Darkpelt who fully welcomed her into the clan. According to Birdsong and Sweetflower, medicine cats did not have clan boundaries, so they were more likely to be friendly. Lilyfoot was being nice because it was this cat who was carrying her grandkits. Thrushpaw knew I would hate her if she didn't like Robinflight, but I think she also liked her for her. And Darkpelt liked Robinflight for who she was. She had clan rivalries, and she had no special friendship with me or Thrushpaw or Lilyfoot or Goosestar.

"Here Robinflight, I'll show you around!" Darkpelt offered.

Robinflight nodded and I licked the tip of her ear before she followed her.

"You love her don't you?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw it was Adderfang sitting behind me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well congratulations," he said," on destroying Windclan with half-clan blood."

I snarled at him and walked away when he put his paw on my shoulder.

"Lightningblaze, you're my best friend. And I would do anything for you. But so you don't get mad at me anymore, I'm just going to pretend in my head that Windflight is the Mother and Robinflight is just taking care of them but being a Mother to them," he said.

"I don't want that though Adderfang. I have grieved deeply for the loss of your sister, and she was a good friend, but I didn't love her. I love Robinflight, and only

Robinflight. And these are our kits. And I really want you to accept that," I told him.

I looked at Adderfang and he looked like he was in pain. His claws dug deep into the snow and his back fur was bristled and his muscles were tense and his eyes were wide and his jaw was clamped shut. Then suddenly his head did two, large twitches and he raced off and out of camp. I longed to run after him and demand what was wrong. But I fought against the urge to do so. I'd let him cool down before talking to him again.

"And lastly this is the nursery, where you will be staying," I heard Darkpelt explain to Robinflight.

"Darkpelt! We're supposed to go on a hunting patrol remember?" yowled Lilyfoot with Littlepaw and Cloudstorm at her sides.

"Oh! Right! Lightningblaze, can you introduce her to all the kits and settle her in the nursery?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. See you later Robinflight!" Darkpelt yelled before leaving camp with the others.

Robinflight smiled," She's so nice. At least I'm accepted by a few cats."

"Come on, let me introduce you to our crowded nursery," I said as I nuzzled her.

We slipped into the nursery and I saw all of the kits scampering around and play-fighting. Robinflight purred.

"This is Rosefur. She's Darkpelt's sister. Her kit is Turtlekit, and her mate is Flamepelt. Turtlekit is bound to become an apprentice any time soon. His sister was Blossomkit. Sparrowtail had kits with a Thunderclan she-cat named Tawnywhisker but Swiftstar would not accept the kits. So Rosefur is taking care of Snowkit and Hawkkit until then. This is Dawnstripe. Her kits are only half a moon old or so. Her mate is Cloudstorm. Their kits are Peachkit, Rubblekit, and Jetkit," I explained.

"Hi Lightningblaze!" Jetkit meowed as he stumbled up to me.

"Why does she smell all fishy and gross?" Rubblekit asked as he looked up at Robinflight.

Robinflight flinched.

"That's because she's from Riverclan. And it is not gross Rubblekit. You are just not used to it. And in a few days she will smell just like the rest of us," Dawnstripe told him.

"Good," Hawkkit snorted," we don't need her stinking up the whole camp." I growled fiercely at him and he ducked behind Rosefur.

"Don't be rude," she snapped at him and Hawkkit nodded obediently.

I showed her to the empty nest on the edge of the den where I had once slept as a kit. She curled up in it and then stood up and padded around at the moss for a little bit. After a moment or two a clump of snow fell out, and she pushed it outside the den. I heard sniggers of giggles come from Hawkkit and Turtlekit.

"Why did you put snow in Robinflight's nest?" Rosefur asked very sternly.

"We thought it would be funny…" Turtlekit's mew trailed off at the end.

"Well it is certainly not funny. Now apologize," she snapped.

"We're sorry Robinflight," they mumbled.

"It's alright," Robinflight purred as she curled up in her nest again.

I growled at them before turning to Robinflight again.

"I still don't think you should have made this decision," I said to her.

"But I only want to be with you. There is nothing left for me in Riverclan," she said.

"What about Lionfang?" I asked.

"We had a huge fight awhile ago. When he learned I was pregnant he was overjoyed, he thought they were his kits. But I told them they were yours, and he turned furious. It turns out he only wanted me as a mate, and wasn't content with me as just a friend with another cat as my mate. He said he would have waited for all of his life until I finally realized I belonged with him. And I told him that day would never come no matter how long he lived," Robinflight explained.

I nodded, and my thoughts wandered back to Adderfang again. What was wrong with him? What had happened to my joyous, lovable best friend that had suddenly turned against me?

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Robinflight wince and stretch.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly.

"Relax. They're just stretching," Robinflight smiled as she looked down at her bloated belly.

Why was her belly so big? I mean, I know that pregnant queens have big bellies but even Dawnstripe had not gotten this big. And Robinflight is still a half a moon away from giving birth, right?

I nodded to her, my eyes wandering back to Jetkit. He was still the runt, but he seemed to be slowly catching up with Peachkit. Rubblekit was still by far the largest of the litter.

"Lightningblaze!" I heard Quailfeather yowl from Highrock.

I slipped out of the den and raced over to her.

"Just because your Riverclan mate has just arrived in the clan doesn't mean you get to spend every waking moment with her. You're leading the dawn patrol and the mean time I want you to help Sweetflower and Birdsong with whatever they need help with. If they do not need help then get one of the apprentices and clean out the elders' den," Quailfeather ordered.

I nodded and headed over to the medicine cat den. I peered inside when I heard them talking quietly. Feeling curious, I stood outside and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Starclan has warned me over and over again. The secret is unraveling," Birdsong hissed.

"It can't be. No secret has been kept better," Sweetflower replied.

"Echosong continuously haunts in my sleep, reminding me over and over of the mistake I have made, and that I can never take back my decision but that I can let out the truth and perhaps someday gain some respect again," Birdsong told her.

_Echosong? I've never heard of her. Is she a clanmate that has fallen before me? _I pondered quickly.

"Echosong was right before…" Sweetflower muttered.

"I heard that," Birdsong snapped," I do not regret my decision. Could I have been smarter? Of course. Could I not have done it? Yes I could have. But can I redo the past? No I can not. So I must be proud of what Starclan has given me to proud of. And they have given me much more then I deserve for. But it was my reckless decision that will someday save Windclan." "I suppose. But you should tell them someday. They have a right to know who their-" Sweetflower started.

"Quiet Sweetflower!" Birdsong hissed as she smacked her muzzle," We don't need anyone hearing us. I don't get why we are talking about this like we would chat at Gathering. Any cat could be hearing us right now."

I waited a minute to seem unsuspicious and then walked into the den to find the two cats sorting herbs in silence as if nothing had happened.

"Oh hello Lightningblaze. Is everything okay? Birdsong asked.

Half of my body urged to tackle her and demand to know this secret but I knew that was the wrong thing to do.

"Hello. Quailfeather told me to come and help out here," I said.

"Oh! Well…hmm…Ah! You can help us put these herbs back in the storage back there. They each have their own little slot, so just sniff out the right section and place it there," Sweetflower explained.

I nodded and grabbed a pile of marigold leaves and headed into a small crevice in the den which lead into a small cave with tons of cracks in the walls. I set down the marigold and found the crack for marigold and placed it in.

This continued for awhile as I carried bundles of herbs back and forth. We were lapsed in silence for most of the time. Then finally I couldn't stand the silence any more.

"So do medicine cats have certain rules that they have to obey? Like they lose all respect if they break them?" I asked.

"Oh of course! Medicine cats follow the warrior code like all warriors do, but they have exceptions. If a medicine cat goes onto another clan's territory with one or no warrior escorts, and they give the patrol that runs into them a logical reason to be passing through their territory then the medicine cat and the warrior escort must be allowed to pass through the territory or enter their camp. Medicine cats are also allowed to speak at Gatherings when it is their clan's turn. But they rarely do this because it defies their leader's power," Birdsong explained.

"But Birdsong has forgotten the most important rule of all. A medicine cat is forbidden to have kits. Having kits and mate distracts a medicine cat from him/her duties, and then they could mess up treatments for cats, or not treat them all. And one or two cats that are designated not to have kits will not harm our numbers. Death from injuries and disease will," Sweetflower added.

"What happens if a medicine cat does have kits?" I prodded them.

I thought they both seemed hesitant to answer but then I quickly assumed it was just them being paranoid.

"No one knows. It has not happened for seasons and seasons, so far back probably most of Starclan can not remember it," Birdsong shrugged.

I nodded, and continued my task until I was done. I left, and was immensely surprised to find that the sun was already starting to set. I had not left camp at all today, how odd.

Robinflight made her way out of the nursery, and once again I was astounded by two things. 1. How beautiful she is, and that somehow she loves me too and 2. How large her pregnant belly is!

We nuzzled and I grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile to share. We ate it quickly, and I saw how hungry she was. She ate ravenously, as if Riverclan had not been feeding her enough. But when she was done she laid on her side and let out one low moan.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly, I was too happy to sound worried.

"These kits are getting big. It hurts sometimes when they kick or stretch," Robinflight panted as she pulled herself upright once again.

I licked her ear comfortingly and helped her get into the nursery. I settled her down in her nest and then curled up in my nest in the warriors den. I fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 26 Little Mouths to Feed

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but I'll try and update more often now. This chapter isn't very long, but I hope you all like it anyways (:**

I woke up at the crack of dawn and stretched out my cramped legs, careful not to wake Adderfang beside me. His face was so peaceful in sleep. It had no anger of any kind, and reminded me of when he was an apprentice and was the best friend I would always remember. He had never been so crabby or violent back then.

I exited the den and snorted angrily as freshly-fallen snow went came halfway up my legs. I scrambled out of the snow and managed to stay on top of the snow as I went to the nursery. I peered inside when I saw Robinflight panting and moaning quietly. Dawnstripe was at her side.

"Lightningblaze go and get Birdsong and Sweetflower. It's time," Dawnstripe turned her head to look at me with fierce eyes.

I sucked in a sharp breath of fear and surprise and nearly choked on it. What? It couldn't be time! She still had another half a moon!

"_Go_!" Dawnstripe snapped as Robinflight let out another low wail.

My body snapped into action much more quickly then my mind did. When I could finally think again, I was already racing back to the nursery with Birdsong and Sweetflower behind me holding bundles of herbs. Rosefur was shooing all of the kits into the elder's den to leave room for Robinflight, Dawnstripe, Birdsong, and Sweetflower. I squeezed myself in the nursery as well.

Robinflight was laid on her side and Dawnstripe was licking her ear. Then suddenly a low hiss came from Robinflight.

"Go away," she hissed.

"But I'm here to help you through this. And Birdsong and Sweetflower are here to help you," Dawnstripe told her.

"No not you," she snarled," Lightningblaze. Get out."

I was stunned.

"Some queens do not wish for their mates to see them like this. They also don't want the mate to see the kits until they are born and she is positive they are alive. You can sit outside, but do not come in unless we call you," Birdsong told me.

I nodded obediently and left. It would not matter whether I could see everything or not. By sitting outside I could hear just as well. I listened intently to everything. Dawnstripe continued to comfort her, and Sweetflower and Birdsong were examining her over and over and readying themselves for the first kit to be born.

The day ticked by slowly. I paid no attention to the warriors around me, all I could do was listen in on what was going on in the nursery. Which wasn't much.

It was just past sunhigh when I grew slightly impatient. How long did it take for a queen to have her kits when she started kitting? Then suddenly I heard a yowl come from Robinflight. I perked my ears, but heard no mewling. Sweetflower and Birdsong were tense, and I heard them both gasp.

"What's happening?" Dawnstripe gasped.

"I don't know. Something's gone wrong," Sweetflower said as I heard her scramble around for something.

"Lightningblaze!" Birdsong yowled my name.

I raced into the den and my eyes immediately wandered to Robinflight. She was in the same spot as she was before but looked a whole lot worse. Her belly contracted frequently and she was panting heavily. The moss she was laying on was now soaked with blood. Her green eyes were frozen with pain, they hardly blinked. Even Dawnstripe had stepped back in fear.

"Get some soaked moss, now," Birdsong growled.

I nodded and ran over to the medicine cat den and grabbed a large clump of moss from outside their den. I pelted down to the lake and submerged it in the water. Then I dashed back to camp again and gave Birdsong the wet moss. She nodded her thanks and disappeared back in the den again.

Sundown was slowly approaching, and no kits had been born yet. Most of the blood had been cleaned up, and so far nothing had else had gone wrong. Except that it was taking a long time. She had been kitting since dawn, and I had been worried all day. Thrushpaw had given me a vole to eat, but otherwise I had not acknowledged anyone today except the cats in the nursery. I had taken one bite out of the vole, but it tasted like a mouthful of dirt for I had no appetite and I was too worried to taste any flavor.

Then finally Birdsong let out another yowl like she had earlier this morning, and I heard rustling from around inside the den. There was a few snips of teeth and then the wailing of a tiny kit. My body flooded with joy.

"I see now," Birdsong said," Three kits are left. Bigger litters are more likely to end badly. But what a beautiful golden pelt on this kit."

By the time the sun had finally set most of the cats had retreated to their dens, and Robinflight was almost done kitting.

"It's okay now Lightningblaze. All the kits are healthy, and Robinflight is fine. She will need plenty of recovery from such a violent birth, but she will live for sure. All she needs now is rest. She has asked me to come and get you," Sweetflower said.

I stepped into the nursery, and instantly an atmosphere of love and happiness replaced the atmosphere of stress and fear. Robinflight was laying in the exact same spot, but she was no longer on her side. She was purring happily as 4 little kits squirmed at her belly. I sat down beside her and peered down at the kits. _My _kits. My own flesh and blood. The thought startled me. I was still so young. Younger than Dawnstripe and Cloudstorm even.

It was dark, but even the moonlight seemed to be shining bright for me so I could see my kits. One was a tom, and the rest were she-cats. The tom was a ginger tabby with amber eyes, much like a mini-version of Lionfang. But I would not let that spoil the moment. He was _my _son, not Lionfang's. The she-cats were all fairly similar. One was a fluffy white she-cat, another was a brown tabby she-cat, and the last one was a mix of the two; a tabby and white she-cat. I couldn't help but feel almost slightly disappointed that none of them had my black fur or Robinflight's reddish brown coat.

"They're beautiful," I finally managed to whisper.

"Of course they are," Robinflight replied.

"What will we name them?" I asked her after a moment.

We both looked up and stared into each other's eyes. Then Robinflight looked down again.

"I want the tabby and white one to be named Bramblekit. Brambleberry always loved the coat of tabby and white cats," Robinflight said, sadness seeping into her meow.

"Of course. We should name the brown tabby Brookkit, to remind you of the river," I suggested.

Robinflight nodded.

"This little one looks like my Mother, Snowglimmer," she said as she stroked the head of the fluffy white kit with her tail tip.

"How about Hopekit?" I asked.

Robinflight repeated the name over and over a few times under her breath.

"Yes. That suits her," Robinflight finally nodded.

"But what should we name our little tom?" I asked.

No name seemed to suit him. Robinflight went over every name we possibly could to match his golden tabby pelt. Swiftkit, Flamekit, Eaglekit, Firekit, nothing seemed to fit.

"What about Sunkit?" Dawnstripe finally suggested.

"Hmm," Robinflight pondered on it for a moment.

He mewed into Robinflight's fur as if to agree.

"I like it," I said.

"Me too," Robinflight nodded.

"Then there it is. Bramblekit, Brookkit, Hopekit, and Sunkit; welcome to Windclan, " I purred.

The moment didn't seem to last long enough. Within minutes I realized how tired I really was. I could barely keep my eyelids open, and Robinflight seemed to be the same. Birdsong and Sweetflower finished cleaning up and Birdsong rested her tail on my shoulder.

"Come on, you should get some sleep. Robinflight needs some rest too. Your kits will be here in the morning, I promise," Birdsong meowed.

I nodded and stepped out of the den. I looked back and saw Birdsong lingering for another instant above Robinflight and the kits. I thought I saw her eyes glowing with pride, but I could not be so sure.

**I just love writing chapters with new kits (: I absolutely love naming them too! Well, please review (:**


	28. Chapter 27 Warning of the Hawk

**Here's just a quick dream that Lightningblaze has (:**

I found myself standing on the moor. It was green-leaf, for the grass was green and rich, and rabbits ran around. The slight breeze buffeted through my fur, and the sun warmed it. I looked over the moor, and saw the camp in the distance. This was a good dream. Though I did not get the point of it.

There was a loud cry and I looked up at the sky. A hawk swooped up overhead, its golden feathers glimmering against the sunlight. I winced as I saw its talons, but then I remembered that hawks were much like us, preying on mice and rabbits and such. They just live in the sky, rather than the ground.

_Once first…always first…_ the wind hissed in my head.

I jumped in fright as the wind hissed its message again.

"What does that mean?" I yelled.

The only response I got was the cry of the hawk from in the distance.

I used all of my strength to try and listen to the wind, but it said nothing else.

**Okay. So I mentioned in an author's note in one of my previous chapters that I found my old story that I wrote about how Blackstar (being controlled by Nightfur) rose to power. I just finished editing it, and even though its not very good I still would like to post it. Please review and tell me if you'd like to read the story of Brambleclaw, Cherrytail, Ravenfeather, and Briarpool and how they defeated Nightfur?**


	29. Chapter 28 Shadowclan Friends

**Hey guys! So sorry again for not updating. I have a couple chapters that I've written beforehand, so I think I'll just post all of them in order to make up for my slacking and also because I love it when you guys review on my stuff! And if you don't remember what's going on, Robinflight just had Lightningblaze's four kits (Brookkit, Bramblekit, Hopekit, and Sunkit) the day before. **

I woke up abruptly, startled by dream. Did I just get a dream about a prophecy? I tried to shrug the dream out of my mind, and by the time I got to the nursery I had done so.

Robinflight was still asleep and so were Dawnstripe and the kits. I stared down at them, smiling. Sunkit seemed to be awake, for he squirmed around mewled. By tomorrow they would be opening their eyes and starting to stand up.

I suddenly heard a tiny rustle behind me and I saw Peachkit crouched at the entrance of the nursery. She looked up at me and then her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm so sorry Lightningblaze! I just wanted to see the new kits but Rosefur wouldn't let me so I snuck in," Peachkit mewed.

"It's okay," a purr rumbled in my throat," You can come over here and see them."

Peachkit scuttled over to stand by my leg and she peered down at the tiny kits.

"They're names are Bramblekit, Brookkit, Hopekit, and Sunkit," I said as I pointed at each with my paw.

"Aw they're so cute!" Peachkit squealed a little too loudly.

Dawnstripe yawned and stretched until she was awake. She blinked her eyes a few times and then spotted Peachkit.

"Peachkit! You're not supposed to be in here!" Dawnstripe snapped.

"But Lightningblaze let me!" she protested.

"It's okay Dawnstripe, I let her come in here," I explained.

"Okay. Well let's take you back to the others before Rosefur realizes you are missing," Dawnstripe said as she led the little kit back outside.

Peachkit sighed and flicked her tail in farewell to me. I smiled and then curled up beside Robinflight. She must have been awake, because she nuzzled her head into my chest, purring happily.

"You know, I realized that in 4 moons I'll be so fed up with these naughty furballs that sometimes I'll wish I had never had them," Robinflight meowed.

"So let's treasure this moment before they can cause mischief of any kind," I replied.

Brookkit let out a sudden high-pitched wail and she pawed angrily at her brother. Sunkit squeaked and scrambled helplessly to get out of her way. I laughed.

"4 kits is a lot of kits though…" Robinflight sighed.

"It's more warriors for the clan," I told her.

"Yes I know but the clan has 10 kits right now. There are only 2 apprentices, but in the next 12 moons the clan will have 10 more warriors. Windclan will be huge!" she exclaimed.

"But remember that in the next 12 moons some of our clanmates will have passed and some of the senior warriors have moved into the elders den. Breezefur is definitely moving there soon; I'm tired of hearing him complain about his stiff joints and the silver hairs tinging his muzzle," I reminded her.

"That's true," she muttered.

We laid there for the longest time, until Adderfang came in.

"I heard about the kits," he said in a tone I could not describe.

"Yes, they're Windclan's next generation of little warriors," I said in an equally serious tone.

"What are their names?" he asked, suddenly sounding much more friendly.

Robinflight replied for me this time.

"They're names are Bramblekit, Brookkit, Hopekit, and Sunkit," she said.

"I'm sure they'll be strong warriors someday," he said.

Adderfang was clawing himself into the ground and his jaw was clenched shut. One eyelid was twitching slightly. He suddenly sprang to his paws and raced out of the den. I leaped to my feet and dashed after him.

I followed his scent all the way down to Moorstones, and then it abruptly stopped. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I mumbled theories to myself, but none of them made sense. As I walked back to camp I decided to confront Adderfang with it later.

I entered camp and was about to enter the nursery when I felt Thrushpaw's tail on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Birdsong wishes to see you," she told me.

I nodded and was about to ask her if she suspected anything about Adderfang, when Maplewhisker yowled at her and she raced out of camp along with Littlepaw and Mumblefoot.

I headed towards the medicine cat den and entered. Sweetflower sat there grooming herself while Birdsong sat there frowning.

"Thrushpaw said you wished to see me," I said.

"Ah yes. With the recent battles that we have had with Thunderclan and Riverclan our marigold supplies are empty. Sweetflower went to collect some yesterday but the area was covered in snow and destroyed by the frost. We have no marigold left and marigold is the best cure to put on wounds and infections. I need more immediately, but I wanted two escorts, especially since we must go to Shadowclan territory," Birdsong explained.

"Why are we going to Shadowclan territory rather than Riverclan or Thunderclan?" I asked.

"You are smart Lightningblaze, you should know this. We just had recent battles with both of these clans. Do you honestly think that they would be willing to give us herbs? Of course not! We are going through Riverclan territory to get to Shadowclan. We will ask Lilystem and Owleye if they have any marigold left to spare in their stores, or if we can gather some from their territory," she said.

I nodded, realizing that made sense.

"Now go and get Cloudstorm. He will be coming with us," Birdsong ordered.

I nodded and left the medicine cat den. Luckily I spotted Cloudstorm basking in the sun with Dawnstripe. Rosefur and Robinwing must have been looking over the kits.

"Birdsong needs two warrior escorts when she goes to Shadowclan territory to get marigold. And she chose you and me," I told him.

"Very well," Cloudstorm said.

He licked Dawnstripe between the ears and followed me into the medicine cat den. I snuck out real quick and wolfed down a mouse just as Birdsong finished explaining to Cloudstorm why we were going to Shadowclan territory. Then we left camp and started walking across the moor towards the Riverclan border.

"Will Riverclan let us pass?" I asked suspiciously.

"They should. Two warriors and a medicine cat is no threat to their clan. Though they will probably suspect there are more behind us, we should be able to pass. Their patrol will most likely lead us to other border," Cloudstorm explained.

"But what if the hostility between the two clans is still too high? What if they don't let us pass?" I asked.

"Don't be such a worry-rat Lightningblaze," Cloudstorm cuffed me over the ear.

"If Moonstar is still paranoid about our clan then we will try the Thunderclan border. They should let us through though because this is a medicine cat duty, and the warrior code allows us to pass in circumstances like this," Birdsong said.

I nodded, more convinced now.

Soon I spotted the reeds that marked the border between the two territories. We continued walking though, and I knew we were getting close to camp when the Riverclan deputy, Sageflower, and her hunting patrol spotted us.

"What are you doing so deep into Riverclan territory?" Sageflower snarled.

"We need to go to Shadowclan," Birdsong said.

"Why would anyone want to go visit those fox-hearted thieves?" Smokefoot snarled.

Stonepelt (Brambleberry's former mentor) hushed him.

"We need some herbs from Lilystem," Birdsong said.

"Then why do you have warriors with you if this is a medicine cat escort?" a tabby and white apprentice hissed.

"How mouse-brained would it be to send a lone medicine cat into another clan's territory?" Cloudstorm asked her.

When the apprentice didn't reply I answered for her.

"It would be very mouse-brained," I growled as I leaned forward so our faces were only inches apart.

"Fallowpaw quit stirring up unnecessary trouble," Smokefoot scolded her.

Fallowpaw dipped her head in respect for her mentor.

"Very well we will let you pass. We will escort you to the border. My patrol will finish hunting and wait for you at the Shadowclan border and we will escort you back across the territory. If you finish quickly, you must wait for us to return. We will wait for your return until halfway past sunhigh. Understand?" Sageflower ordered.

"Yes," we said together.

"Good."

We walked swiftly across the marshy ground through Riverclan territory. No cat said a word, except for Cloudstorm cursing as the mud stuck to his paws. Fallowpaw continued to glare at us as if we were the ultimate enemy. Whenever she did so I curled my lips into a snarl and she looked the other way, knowing that she could not attack me and even if she did I would most certainly win.

Once we reached the border I saw the tall pines stretching high up into the sky. We thanked Sageflower and all she did was flick her tail and her patrol left. Then we headed onto Shadowclan territory. Shadowclan cats must be used to invaders, because they had two warriors on patrol just sitting there watching the border. There was a dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and a mottled gray she-cat with dark gray ears. We were only a tail-length onto their territory when they padded over to us, not looking very hostile. Shadowclan and Windclan have no quarrel because we do not fight over borders or prey.

"Hello. What are you doing here on our territory?" the ginger one asked in a sweet voice.

"So maybe Shadowclan isn't evil after all," Cloudstorm whispered in my ear so softly I could barely hear it.

"Gingerstreak these are our enemies. Do not treat them nicely," the gray one snapped.

"Yes Tangleberry…" Gingerstreak murmured as she looked down at her paws.

By the looks of it Gingerstreak was a new warrior, while Tangleberry was a senior warrior who was more hostile and experienced.

"Now what do you want?" Tangleberry snapped.

"We wish to speak to Lilystem," Birdsong said.

Tangleberry suddenly looked down and whispered," Lilystem walks with Starclan now."

I saw pain hurl itself at Birdsong and her eyes popped open wide.

"What happened?" Birdsong choked out.

"A loose badger on Shadowclan territory. Lilystem was going to collect some juniper berries when it killed her," Gingerstreak mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Birdsong as I laid my tail across her shoulders and licked her ear.

"It's okay," Birdsong sniffed," Can we please see Owleye then?"

"Of course," Tangleberry dipped her head," Please follow us."

We followed Tangleberry and Gingerstreak through the piney forest. In some spots the ground was grassy and soft with some snow on the ground while other spots were marshy and wet like in Riverclan.

"Come," Tangleberry said as we approached a large line of boulders.

Boulders had been scattered all around Shadowclan territory, so I would have never suspected this was their camp. The boulders had bracken and thorns weaved in between their spaces so the camp was secure. Tangleberry and Gingerstreak both suddenly slid underneath the rock that was in front of us. Cloudstorm, Birdsong, and I stood there as confused expressions drew up on our faces.

"Are you too scared?" Gingerstreak teased as her upper body peeped out from under the hole.

I shook my head.

"Then follow me," she said as she disappeared again.

I closed my eyes and crawled under the rock. Underneath the rock was a sort of hole that had been dug out by a cat. It was quite small, but I could easily slide underneath it and onto the other side.

As soon as I had reached the other side I realized Shadowclan camp was much like ours. I saw a few dens scattered around. Two of them were empty (probably the warriors and apprentices den), one of them two elderly cats were grooming each other outside of it, and another three kits pranced around while a queen watched them outside of it.

The ground was flat and cold, it was hard-packed dirt. The fresh-kill pile was small and contained a lizard and two frogs. It looked disgusting.

The three kits squealed and scrambled over to us.

"Who are these funny smelling cats?" a light brown tom asked.

I turned around and saw Cloudstorm and Birdsong behind me. Birdsong seemed completely at home here, and she still seemed sad. Cloudstorm's nose was shriveled up at the putrid stench of Shadowclan, and he seemed eager to leave.

"Why does it smell so bad over here?" I looked over and saw a pale ginger tom standing by Gingerstreak's paws.

"They are not funny smelling Coyotekit. And they are from Windclan. They wish to speak to Owleye," Gingerstreak told him.

"Are we being invaded?" the pale gray queen asked as she padded up to Gingerstreak.

"Relax Opalcloud. Does one medicine cat and two warriors look like a threat to you?" Gingerstreak asked.

"No. But I don't want my kits anywhere near them. Come on you three! Olivekit quit playing with Gingerstreak's tail!" Opalcloud ordered as she glared at her black kit.

"Sorry Mama," Olivekit meowed.

"Move along Olivekit. You too Tinykit," Gingerstreak told them.

Olivekit ran after Coyotekit, while Tinykit (brown tom with two black paws and one black ear) tried to catch up.

"Kits…" Gingerstreak muttered as she shook her head.

I turned and saw Tangleberry walking towards us.

"Owleye can see you now," Tangleberry told us.

Birdsong nodded and took the lead as we entered a den that was formed out of bracken and a half broken rock. A mottled brown tabby tom was sitting there peacefully when we entered.

"Hello Birdsong," he dipped his head in greeting," What are you here for?"

Even though Owleye was a medicine cat, he seemed to hold more hostility to us than any cat in Shadowclan had so far.

"Our stock of marigold is running very low right now, and there is only one spot to collect it on our territory. But the marigold there is dead and destroyed by frost. I was wondering if you had any that we could have," Birdsong said.

Owleye suddenly seemed a little brighter.

"Of course. Follow me," he said.

We followed him back out of camp, with Gingerstreak and Tangleberry still following us.

Owleye led us deep into Shadowclan territory until we came to small clearing with plenty of herbs. Birdsong came up to the marigold and ordered us to pick a few mouthfuls. I got just enough so I could talk and hopefully be understood but the marigold wouldn't fall out. Cloudstorm and Birdsong did the same thing.

"Thank you Owleye. And I am very sorry about Lilystem…she was a close friend of mine," Birdsong said.

"Anytime. And yes, we have all grieved deeply for her," Owleye sighed.

And with that the medicine cat walked off.

"Come on. We will lead you back to the border," Tangleberry said.

We walked back to the border and I stood by Gingerstreak the whole time. We talked and she told me about her family (Her sister Opalcloud, her brother Dustfang, and her mother Cinderdapple) and how much she loves Shadowclan. I told her about my family (Goosestar, Lilyfoot, and Thrushpaw) and then I told her about Robinflight and my newborn kits. By then though we had reached the border. I flicked my tail over Gingerstreak's ear in farewell and she smiled and said," See you at the Gathering."

I nodded and then turned around to join Sageflower's angry-looking patrol. They led us back to our own territory, and did not say goodbye. Instead they hissed at us before disappearing through the reeds.

"What a bunch of stuck-up cats," Cloudstorm snorted.

"Very. At least the Shadowclan cats were friendly," I said.

"Well I think you were getting a little _too_ friendly with Gingerstreak," Cloudstorm meowed.

"I was just being nice. Besides, we can be friends with cats in Shadowclan. We will never meet them in battle over borders," I said.

Cloudstorm snorted but said nothing else. I assumed he was wondering why any cat would want to have friends in Shadowclan.

We entered camp and put the marigold in the medicine cat den. Sweetflower and Birdsong thanked us greatly and then started to store the herbs. Cloudstorm went over to get some prey. I couldn't get the taste of the marigold out of my mouth, so I went to drink some water at the lake.

I left camp, promising myself that I would visit Robinflight and the kits as soon as I returned. I ran down the moor towards the lake, relishing the feeling of the rush of the wind through my fur. I realized that Robinwing may never enjoy this feeling. Instead she enjoys the feeling of the waves of the lake lapping against her belly. What would the kits enjoy? The water or the wind? Or both? I would have to remember to ask them when they became apprentices or warriors.

I approached the lake and soon realized I would have to get my paws to wet in order to get a good drink of water. I grimaced as I stepped into the lake up to my ankles. The water was freezing cold, but as I dipped my muzzle into the water and lapped some up I realized it was very refreshing. The marigold taste was clear from my mouth. I leaped back up onto the snow and walked back to camp. I slipped into the nursery to check on the Robinflight and the kits when I saw that the kits were opening their eyes and walking around on wobbly legs.

"Mama, who's that?" Sunkit turned to look at me with a pair of gleaming amber eyes.

_Now he looks even more like Lionfang. _I thought.

I pushed the thought away and made sure it didn't bother me. He was _my _kit. _My _son. It was just a coincidence. Maybe this was Starclan's way of showing that even though Lionfang still loved Robinflight, but I had won the battle.

"That's your Father, Lightningblaze," Robinflight said.

Bramblekit stumbled over to me (she seemed like the kit that was most accustomed to walking right now) and looked up at me with yellow eyes. _My _yellow eyes. I smiled.

"Mama says you are a strong and brave warrior," she said as she blinked her large eyes and looked up at me.

I stifled a purr and said," Well I'm sure she thinks that. Someday you will be a strong and brave warrior too…just like me."

"Really?"

It was Hopekit that spoke this time. She had pale blue eyes, and was curled up against Robinflight's chest. I wondered if she was too scared to get up, or if she was just resting.

"Yes, really. Someday all four of you will be better warriors than me," I told them.

"Will we be bigger than you?" Brookkit asked.

Robinflight laughed.

"I don't think any of you will grow bigger than your father," she chuckled.

"Well how do you know?" Sunkit challenged her.

Robinflight shrugged and as Sunkit continued to stare at me as I saw Brookkit behind him in a crouch as she waggled her haunches, her tail sticking straight up in the air and a wicked smile on her face. Her green eyes (I recognized them as Robinflight's eyes) gleamed with slyness. She leaped onto Sunkit's back and they both fell to the moss pawing at each other. I saw a warrior's swipe as Sunkit pawed at his sister's muzzle and Brookkit had him pinned down in a good position.

"Quit it you two! I don't want you to wake up Dawnstripe's kits," Robinflight scolded them.

"Wake up who?" Jetkit asked as his head popped up over his Mother's back. Dawnstripe was curled up in her nest with her back facing to us and her kits at her belly.

"You," I hissed at him.

"Oh," he said as Dawnstripe prodded him and he lay down again.

"Where are Snowkit, Hawkkit, Turtlekit, and Rosefur?" I asked.

"Rosefur is keeping them occupied outside right now to give me another day of peace and quiet," Robinflight replied.

I nodded when I heard Goosestar's yowl ring around the clearing, calling the clan together for a clan meeting.

"What's going on?" Bramblekit asked.

"A clan meeting," I told her.

"Really? Can we come?" Brookkit mewed.

"You can sit outside the nursery with me and listen to the clan meeting. But you must not say a peep and you must sit tall and proud and sit right next to me," Robinflight ordered.

"Yay!" Sunkit squealed as he scrambled outside the nursery.

I sat down right outside and pulled Sunkit back by his tail just as he was about to go running off to greet all the cats. A few of the warriors had their heads turned to look at the kits leaving the nursery for the first time. Robinflight followed Hopekit, who was the last one out. Surprisingly Hopekit walked perfectly on her legs, unlike her siblings.

"I see the newest members of our clan are here at the meeting," Goosestar nodded from up on Highrock towards us.

All of the clan turned their heads towards us, and then back at Goosestar.

"Who's the cat on the big rock?" Sunkit whispered in my ear.

"That's Goosestar. He's our clan leader," I hissed back.

Sunkit nodded and then grew quiet.

"But today we are focused on another cat," he said as his gazed turned to Turtlekit.

"Turtlekit is now the age of 6 moons, and it is time for his apprenticeship to start. Turtlekit, from now on until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Turtlepaw and your mentor will be Cloudstorm," Goosestar said.

Cloudstorm walked up to his new apprentice and they touched noses. Turtlepaw was shaking with excitement.

"Acorntail and I taught you strength and wisdom Cloudstorm, and I hope you pass on these traits on to Turtlepaw," Goosestar dipped his head to them.

Cloudstorm nodded slowly.

"This clan meeting is over," Goosestar said as he leaped off of Highrock.

Slowly the clan began to disperse and a few cats left for the evening patrol.

"That's it?" I heard disappointment seeping into Sunkit's mew.

"Yes. Why? What were you expecting?" I asked him.

"Something cooler. Anyway, is Turtlepaw a warrior now?" he asked.

"No. He is an apprentice and now he has started his training to become a warrior," I said.

"I wanna be an apprentice!" Brookkit meowed.

"Not yet. You have lots to learn and much to grow before you can become an apprentice," Robinflight told her.

"Turtlepaw will you promise to visit us in the nursery?" Hawkkit asked him.

"Sure. I can teach you battle moves later," Turtlepaw shrugged.

"No you're not. I don't want you injuring Hawkkit. He will learn battle moves in his own time," Rosefur said as she wrapped her tail protectively around the kit.

Even though Hawkkit and Snowkit weren't her real kits she had become a Mother to them, and Snowkit and Hawkkit had accepted that.

"Hey look! Robinflight's kits have opened their eyes!" Snowkit meowed, distracting Hawkkit from his frustration.

"Can we show them around camp?" Snowkit asked me.

"Sure. Just keep them out of trouble," I nodded.

Snowkit smiled and walked up to the kits.

"Hi! I'm Snowkit!" she meowed.

"Are you a warrior?" Bramblekit asked her.

"Of course she's not mouse-brain! She's just a kit like us," Brookkit snorted as she cuffed her sister over the ear and nearly fell as she did so.

"This is my brother Hawkkit. Do you want us to show you around camp?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Hopekit squealed.

"But I wanna explore camp-" Sunkit started but I flicked my tail over his mouth, quieting him.

I had known exactly what he wanted to say. He had wanted to say that he wanted to explore the camp by himself. I had wanted to do the same thing, but Lilyfoot had insisted I go with Adderfang (Adderpaw then). I was frustrated, but she told me a good warrior always listens to his clanmates.

"Do not protest Sunkit. A good warrior always listens to his clanmates, no matter whether they are older or younger than you," I told him.

When Sunkit heard that a good warrior listens to his clanmates he grudgingly began to follow the others as they headed to the elders' den. I smiled and saw the sun slowly beginning to set. I looked down at the fresh-kill pile, and realized how empty it was. I grabbed a mouse and took it to Robinflight. She wolfed it down, and I decided I wouldn't eat anything tonight.

The kits were all going back into the nursery and all the other cats were slowly retreating back to their dens. I followed the others into their dens when suddenly Goosestar raced up unto Highrock and yowled another clan meeting.

"Stay in here this time," I heard Robinflight order as she sat outside the nursery.

I went over to sit by Thrushpaw and Littlepaw.

"I have just spoken with Maplewhisker and Lilyfoot, and we all agree that it is time for two new warriors to join our clan. Thrushpaw and Littlepaw, come and join me up here on Highrock," Goosestar smiled.

The two apprentices blinked in shock for a second and then leaped onto Highrock. I felt joy for Thrushpaw and Littlepaw flowing through me.

"Lilyfoot and Maplewhisker, have your apprentices learned everything they possibly can from you?" Goosestar asked.

The two mentors nodded.

"Thrushpaw and Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do," they meowed at the same time.

"Then Starclan will grant you your warrior names. Thrushpaw, from now on you will be known as Thrushwhisker. Starclan thanks you for your honesty and courage. Littlepaw, from now on you will be known as Littlesong. Starclan thanks you for your bravery and endurance," Goosestar said.

"Thrushwhisker! Littlesong!" I heard Birdsong start the yowling.

I was surprised. Normally the parents of the kits start the chanting. None of the other cats seemed to notice though. I cheered along for them as they received gratitude from their clanmates. I congratulated them both as my eyelids began to droop. I trudged over to the warriors den and crawled into my nest. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Aww, I love writing about kits! It's so cute. Anyways, I've heard that it helps a writer to write lemons. So I've decided to start doing that. I'm not sure if any of you readers are interested in that kind of stuff, so if you're not then don't read it haha. But if you are, the first chapter is about Windclan cats from this story here. I'd like reviews and suggestions for future pairs (Erin Hunter cats or my cats) on that story. Thanks so much, love you guys (:**


End file.
